Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad. Minato/Sesshomaru...
1. 1º Atravesando el pozo

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **1/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Atravesando el pozo**

Sentía que le pisaban los talones y que poco podía hacer para ir más rápido con su carga.

Él no le temía a nadie, pero detenerse y enfrentar a esos demonios significaría un fracaso en la misión que su padre le había encomendado, y él era un ser que siempre cumplía con lo que su orgullo le mandaba.

Su padre lo había llamado y le había dicho de esa mujer, le dijo que si era necesario daría su vida por ellos y ahora estaría en sus manos el proteger a ese bebé.

Cuando llegó al castillo feudal en donde se encontraban los restos de su padre. Vio a la mujer a la que le quedaban pocas horas de vida y le pidió al recién nacido.

—Cuídalo, por favor —le dijo la mujer con su último suspiro.

A él no le importaba para nada el que esa mujer le hubiese pedido algo, pero era su padre quien le había encomendado esa noble tarea y él la cumpliría.

Corrió con su carga para ponerla a salvo de los demonios que asechaban a su alrededor, pero poco tiempo pasó antes de que un maldito ciempiés gigante se acercara por detrás y tratara de arrebatarle al lactante.

Lo esquivó con rapidez, pero ahora una horda aun mayor lo perseguía para hacerse del bebé hibrido.

Llegó a un claro y se quedó sin opciones. Sólo vio un poso a lo lejos y se metió en el para ocultarse por n tiempo.

Se sorprendió al sentir que era succionado por un agujero y afianzó más su agarre sobre el bebé, el cual no había parado de llorar desde que lo había arrebatado de los brazos de su madre.

Sintió como finalmente tocó fondo y miró hacia arriba. Se podían escuchar exclamaciones y gritos desesperados, luego de eso silencio. Decidió salir del poso y aturdido vio como el paisaje había modificado un poco, más el hecho de que era de noche y él se había metido al poso aun siendo de día. Trató de hacer callar al bebé meciéndolo, pero vio que era imposible. Caminó un trecho y llegó a un acantilado, cuando sintió el llanto de otro bebé y se acercó.

Frente a él, la figura de un demonio intimidaba a un hombre rubio, vestido con una capa blanca con llamas rojas en la base, el cual tenía un bebé en brazos.

Desenfundó su espada y se acercó al demonio por la espalda. En un movimiento terriblemente rápido destruyó al demonio.

El hombre sentado en el suelo lo miraba aturdido y el bebé en sus brazos no paraba de llorar.

— ¿Quién eres? —Le preguntó poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

—No debe importarte humano —le dijo con soberbio.

El rubio enarcó una ceja "humano" lo había llamado el joven que tenía al frente. Un muchachito de unos 17 años con el cabello larguísimo de color plateado, pero lo que más le sorprendió eran los dos marcas Rojas en sus mejillas y la luna en su frente "un demonio"

—Quisiera saber el nombre de la persona que me salvó —Le dijo buscando una explicación.

—Confórmate con saber que fue el gran Sesshomaru —le dijo volteándose y caminando en dirección al bosque.

Lo vio partir y vio como se metía al bosque, cuando sintió que lo empezaban a llamar.

— ¡Hokage-sama! —Gritaban unos ninjas al llegar a su lado.

—Capitán —llamó a uno de los ninjas —quiero que se internen en el bosque. ¿Vio al joven que estaba recién aquí? —Le preguntó y vio como el hombre asentía —pues bien, quiero que lo busquen y lo traigan a la aldea, él me salvo de morir en manos del Shinigami, por lo tanto se le debe un reconocimiento.

—Como ordene —dijo el ninja, mientras le hacía señas a otro grupo para que lo acompañara y fueron al bosque.

Ya sólo, el Hokage se puso de pie y tomó a su bebé en brazos.

—Ya, Naru-chan —le decía consolándolo y acariciando su estomago, donde aun continuaba el sello que él mismo había creado para encerrar al Kyuubi.

En el bosque Sesshomaru fue consiente de que lo seguían nuevamente, pero se fijó que sólo eran humanos.

—Detente, por favor —dijo uno de los hombres y el sostuvo mejor su carga y se volteó.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Preguntó molesto al sentir como lo distraían de buscar nuevos enemigos.

—Nuestro líder quiere agradecerte el que lo hayas salvado y para eso quiere que te guiemos a nuestra aldea.

El demonio vio a los hombres con desconfianza, pero por el momento era mejor ir con ellos y conseguir en esa aldea lo que necesitaría para Inuyasha. El pequeño bebé que aun lloraba en sus brazos.


	2. 2º Adíos mi amor

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **2/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Adiós, mi amor**

Sesshomaru caminó frente a los hombres que supuestamente lo debían escoltar, pero él era el gran Sesshomaru, nadie podía caminar frente a él y vivir para ver un nuevo amanecer.

Llegaron a la aldea cerca de la media noche y sólo de reojo vio que el lugar estaba en ruinas.

—Joven, por aquí por favor —le dijo el capitán guiándolo a la torre del Hokage.

Llegaron al despacho del hombre, pero este no se encontraba.

—Permítame un momento, por favor —le dijo saliendo y dejando al joven con el bebé en el despacho de Yondaime.

Se dio el tiempo de mirar por el lugar. Pergaminos, sellos, armamento de batalla ninja. No encontraba nada que le dijera que no estaba en su época, pero algo raro había en el ambiente, sentía que estaba en sus tierras, pero a la vez no.

En el hospital de Konoha, un hombre se lamentaba a los pies de una camilla, con un bebé envuelto en sus brazos.

Sobre la camilla, una hermosa pelirroja se hallaba como dormida, con sus labios morados y su piel pálida. Las ojeras en sus ojos le daban un aire sublime.

Uzumaki Kushina descansaba en su letargo de muerte, el mismo lugar donde vio por última vez a su hijo.

—Mi Kushina —dijo el hombre —siempre te recordaremos mi amor —se puso de pie y besó los labios de su esposa que ya no volvería a abrir los ojos.

Meció a Naruto que lloraba en sus brazos y poco a poco el bebé empezó a parar sus quejidos. Sería difícil, le costaría mucho el criar a su hijo sólo, pero lo lograría y Naruto sería un gran ninja como ellos.

Sintió que daban unos golpes en la puerta y se aproximó a ella y la abrió lentamente. Afuera, el capitán del grupo ninja que mando por el muchacho que lo salvó, lo estaba esperando.

—Hokage-sama —se enfiló frente a su superior —, el joven esta en su despacho —le informó y se fue.

El Hokage miró por última vez el cuerpo de su esposa y se acercó lentamente.

—Adiós, mi amor —le dejó una hermosa flor sobre el pecho y salió del lugar.

Ahora debería velar por su hijo y supervisar por los aldeanos, todos los que habían perdido sus vidas a manos del Kyuubi.

Llegó a la oficina y encontró al tal Sesshomaru, sentado en el sofá, tratando de calmar al bebé que tenia en sus brazos. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver como "el gran Sesshomaru" como se había presentado ese niño, comenzaba a perder la calma con un bebé ¿Será su hijo? Bien, eso lo podría averiguar después.

—Veo que tienes problemas —le dijo entrando al despacho.

—No —fue la única respuesta que dio.

Minato lo miró de reojo y sólo elevó los hombros. Quizás no sacaría nada con contradecirlo en este momento.

Fue fasta en sofá y acomodó el cuerpo de Naruto en uno de los cojines, dejándolo cómodamente dormido.

—Me permites —le dijo estirando los brazos, pero Sesshomaru se paró como un resorte y se alejó del rubio. No dejaría que nadie le quitara a su carga.

—No te acerques —le amenazó.

Minato abrió los ojos con desmesura, al ver la actitud sobre protectora del chico.

—Sólo quiero ayudarte para que deje de llorar —le dijo acercándose nuevamente.

—No es necesario —dio otro paso para atrás, buscando alrededor un arma para utilizar si era necesario.

— Veamos —paró su caminar —, no quieres que me acerque a tu bebé y lo entiendo, pero alguien debe calmarlo y al parecer tu no puedes.

—Dices que soy un inútil —le dijo entre dientes, con unas terribles ganas de partir a ese hombre por la mitad y que dejara de respirar.

—No. Sólo te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda con tu bebé —le dijo tranquilo.

Y por un segundo en su vida y por primera vez, Sesshomaru creyó que podía confiar en un tipo como este.

Se acercó al rubio y le entregó al bebé.

—Algo le pasa y te mato —lo amenazó nuevamente.

—Calma, calma —le dijo arrullándolo contra su pecho, destapó la manta y vio a un hermoso bebé con el cabello blanco y ¿Orejas? —Ustedes no, no son humanos —no preguntó, aseguró.

—Valla que astucia —dijo con ironía —. No, yo soy un demonio —dijo sin problema alguno —, el mocoso que cargas es un hibrido, es mi medio hermano y por razones obvias es hijo de una humana —lo último lo dijo con desprecio.

—Oh —no podía decir nada más. Sólo miró a Sesshomaru. Era un niño muy lindo, con orejas puntiagudas, pero con el entrecejo arrugado. Al parecer no era muy alegre.


	3. 3º Tratando de llevar el asunto

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **3/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Tratando de llevar el asunto**

Luego de que Minato se enterarse de que su salvador era un demonio, cierta preocupación atacó su cuerpo. Es que era realmente increíble ¿Un demonio me salvó de otro? No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que el impulsivo muchachito no le tenía respeto ni a su sombra, pero parecía muy interesado en no permitir que ni el sol le diera al bebé que ahora cargaba.

—Así que un híbrido —dijo meciendo al bebé y caminando alrededor de la habitación — ¿Y como se supone que llegaste a los limites de Konoha si ser detectado? —Preguntó, dejando al bebé que ahora parecía dormir, en el cojincito que estaba junto a Naruto.

—No lo sé —no era muy dado a dar explicaciones y tampoco las daría a un débil humano que tuvo que salvar aun sin estar muy interesado, sólo que ese demonio lo alteró un momento y prefirió deshacerse de él, antes de que le diera problemas.

—Bien —se sentó en su escritorio y le invitó a ocupar el otro asiento, cosa que el joven no hizo, pero lógicamente a estas alturas, no le extrañó para nada — ¿Me puedes decir a que región perteneces? —Preguntó, mientras empezaba a tomar apuntes en un pergamino.

Minato debía velar por la seguridad de toda una aldea, pero en estos momentos y con la muerte de su esposa, poca cabeza tenía para ello, por lo que le pediría ayuda al tercero en algunos ámbitos.

—No soy de ninguna región —dijo curioso de lo que escribía el tipo rubio. No le apetecía tener que volver a huir con el mocoso, si que estaba realizando un comunicado para su captura.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó deteniéndose y mirando al chico a los ojos.

La mirada de Minato fue tan intensa en un momento que Sesshomaru sintió una extraña sensación, que lo orillaba a querer tomar al bebé y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero lo eliminó de un soplo. Él no le temía a nada y mucho menos a un patético humano.

— ¿Necesitas un mapa, para entender? —Le dijo con prepotencia.

—Ey calma, que no te estoy atacando —le dijo poniéndose de pie.

—No, sólo interrogando —bien, algo raro pasaba con él. Nunca había dado más de dos palabras a un humano y normalmente eran insultos, pero ahora estaba metiéndose en una pelea con uno.

—Te recomiendo que te tranquilices —le dijo acercándose y levantando las manos en señal de paz, cosa que al otro, poco o nada le importaba.

—Entonces aléjate —le dijo poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de la espada que tenía sujeto al cinto de su ropa.

Minato era un hombre calculador y siempre estaba atento al más mínimo detalle, por lo que cuando vio que bajaba la mano y la acercaba a su espada, actuó por instinto o quizás supervivencia.

Al tiempo en que Sesshomaru levantó la espada, Minato sujetó rápidamente sus muñecas imprimiendo la mayor cantidad de chacra que podía, para equilibrar un poco la fuerza, que suponía, tenía el chico. Lo estrelló contra la muralla logrando que soltara la espada.

—Te dije que te calmaras, no tengo absolutamente nada en tu contra y si te pregunto es por que quizás pueda ayudarte —le dijo sujetando a un perplejo Sesshomaru, que no se creía la velocidad que tenia este tipo.

—Suéltame —le amenazó entre dientes, por que obviamente no fue una petición.

—Lo haré si te calmas —vio como el chico lo fulminaba con la mirada y sonrió de lado, seguramente nunca nadie le había enfrentado de esa manera —sólo quédate tranquilo —le dijo al tiempo que lo soltaba —y lo que dije antes es cierto, me gustaría ayudarte si esta en mis manos el hacerlo, pero para eso debo saber aunque sea algo de ti.

—No hay nada que te importe humano.

—Ya —le dijo cansado —, deja eso de humano, que no me intimida para nada, sólo dime Minato y listo, tampoco espero que me trates con respeto por la edad.

—Ni tampoco lo tendrás de mi parte —se cruzó de brazos y le clavó su mirada gélida.

—Bien, me rindo —dijo suspirando —, pero no creo que te puedas hacer cargo de tu hermanito, por lo que me gustaría ayudarte, aunque sea por el tiempo que sea necesario.

—No necesito de tu ayuda.

Bien, el mocoso era ciertamente irritante y al parecer no había forma de bajar sus defensas.

—Sólo digo que te ayudaría en aligerar tu carga —lo miro fijamente — ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me dejas ayudarte a cuidar a tu hermanito, como recompensa al haberme salvado?

Y Sesshomaru lo quedó mirando


	4. 4º Aceptación

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **4/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Aceptación**

Sesshomaru lo miró. El tipo en si no le daba para nada confianza, ni la más mínima y verlo así, tratando de que lo dejara ayudarlo… realmente no le impresionaba.

— ¿Qué me dices?

El mocoso no daba su brazo a torcer y sentía lastima del pobre bebé que descansaba al lado de su hijo, ya que obviamente Sesshomaru no tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento sobre bebés.

Míralo de esta manera —le dijo llamando su atención —, te ayudare en lo que tu hermanito crezca. Mi hijo es un recién nacido y supongo que… ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

Recién tomaba en cuenta que no tenía ni la más remota idea del nombre del bebé o su tiempo de nacido.

—Inuyasha.

Lo miraba fijamente, esperando que hiciera un movimiento errado.

—Bien, supongo que Inuyasha también tiene poco tiempo de nacido…

—Recién nacido.

Minato volvió a suspirara, el tono que ocupaba el joven era notoriamente molesto y él sólo quería que se calmara un poco y bajara algo sus defensas, para, por lo menor, tratar de solucionar su situación.

—Aun mejor —dijo alegre, aunque sólo por fuera —, si me dejas ayudarte no será tan difícil para ti y tu hermanito se vera beneficiado.

Sesshomaru lo miró fijamente y tratando de analizarlo, ¿Qué demonios le interesa lo que me pase o le pase al mocoso?

Tendríamos que pedirle ayuda a una de las mujeres…

—No, ninguna humana se le va a acercar.

Su tono no dejaba espacio a la duda, era de ese modo o no se hacía.

—Bien. Entonces te tendrás que quedar todos los días aquí en el despacho con los bebés, por que si no lo notaste mi aldea esta en destrucción y debo hacerme cargo de las cosas y tú no podrás hacerte cargo de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Minato esperaba que con eso el joven se relajara un poco y aceptara el que le pidieran ayuda a alguna de las mujeres del pueblo, pero se equivocó.

—Bien.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada más. Era lógico que no dejara que una humana estuviera cerca del mocoso y mucho menos se quedaría con los dos ¿Por qué debería? Así que la opción de quedarse en esa habitación por un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que el mocoso fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para que son se le muriera en el bosque. Luego de eso se irían de ahí y le enseñaría como ser un guerrero y como no dejar que nadie los mirara en menos.

Minato quería darse de golpes contra la muralla _¿Quién me manda a ser tan "generoso"? _Pero ya lo había dicho y Sesshomaru le había salvado la vida. Si no fuera por él ahora estaría viviendo en los dominios del Shinigami.

—Ok —se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba tras él —. Se hará como lo dije. Te quedaras aquí de día para que vigilemos a los niños y de noche… Esa parte no la había pensado. No se le ocurría donde podría dejar al chico con el bebé. —Creo que podrían quedarse en mi casa por un tiempo, por lo menos en lo que buscamos otro lugar.

No era una mala idea. Tomando en cuenta los nulos conocimientos de Sesshomaru en lo que cuidar a un bebé se trata. Sería bueno tenerlos cerca.

— ¿Qué te parece?

Sesshomaru se lo pensó. Le desagradaba tener que depender tanto de una persona, aunque esa persona se lo ofreciera tan abiertamente. El era un demonio y tendría que vivir día y noche con esos humanos, por lo menos el tiempo que necesitara el mocoso para ganar fuerzas. No le quedaban muchas opciones.

—Este bien, me quedare en tu casa el tiempo que haga falta.

El trato estaba hecho. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha vivirían en casa de los Namikaze por el tiempo necesario ¿Qué tanto podría ser?


	5. 5º Primera semana

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **5/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Primera semana**

—Hokage… sama —trató de saludar un ninja al entrar en la oficina de su líder.

La situación era demasiado bizarra.

Minato estaba fulminando al muchachito al que había dado asilo en la aldea y en su casa. El muchacho en si, también respondía desafiante, a la mirada que le lanzaba el rubio. Los bebés estaban en una cuna que había sido puesta ahí por pedido del rubio y sólo miraban de uno al otro, divertidos por verlos en tales condiciones.

¿Podría saber que pasó aquí? —Preguntó el hombre en la puerta, llamando la atención de los otros dos.

Sesshomaru sólo bufó y tomó a Inuyasha en brazos para tratar de terminar lo que había empezado.

— ¡Oh, Kashi-chan! —dijo el Hokage mirando a su ex alumno.

—Sensei —dijo negando y terminando de entrar en la habitación.

Vio que la condición de los otros dos era realmente divertida.

Minato tenía la cara blanca por los polvos que llevaba encima, al igual que Sesshomaru, los bebés, el piso, la muralla, la cuna…

En resumen, la habitación estaba completamente destrozada.

— ¿Problemas con los bebés?

—No, para nada —dijo cogiendo a Naruto que estiraba sus bracitos —Inu-chan y Naru-chan son unos soles.

—O sea que el problema soy yo —le dijo el menor desafiándolo con la mirada.

—No, pero sería muy satisfactorio el verte ayudar un poco —le dijo acercándose al igual que el otro.

—No voy a hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Entonces déjame llamar a alguien que nos ayude.

—No dejaré que ninguna de esas humanas se le acerquen.

— ¡Entonces ayuda!

— ¡No me grites!

Kakashi sólo suspiró resignado. Normalmente su sensei se metía en dificultades por lo mismo. Nunca dejaba que los demás hicieran algo y listo. No, a él le gustaba saberlo todo.

—Parecen un matrimonio —dijo saliendo del lugar, luego de haber dejado el pergamino que traía, sobre el escritorio.

Minato quedó congelado en su puesto y se dedicó a fulminar la puerta por donde había salido su "querido" alumno.

Sesshomaru también fulminaba la puerta, pero también daba miradas cargadas de rabia contra el rubio.

—Si dejaras que las trajera… —dijo el mayor, ya más calmado.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero si alguien más se hace cargo del mocoso yo me voy.

Sesshomaru era tajante, no dejaría que nadie pasara por encima de él.

Minato suspiró por enésima vez en el día y depositó a su hijo en la cuna, para terminar de ponerle el pañal.

— ¿Sabes que puedes ser realmente molesto a veces?

Sesshomaru tuvo la tentativa de molestarlo, pero se limitó a imitar los movimientos del hombre y tratar de terminar él, lo que el rubio había empezado.

Minato fue consiente de lo que hacía Sesshomaru, al parecer odiaba tanto la idea de que otro humano estuviera cerca, que era capas de cambiar él mismo los pañales de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto el que quiera traer una mujer para que nos ayude?

Sesshomaru lo miró, pero no respondió nada, sólo siguió con lo suyo y cuando terminó, al mismo tiempo que Minato, dejó a bebé en la cuna y se alejó.

Minato analizaba cada paso que daba el menor. Habían estado toda esa semana en las mismas condiciones. Trataba de enseñarle lo poco que él sabía de bebés. Sesshomaru trataba de no reclamar cada vez que le sugería algo, pero normalmente terminaban fulminándose con la mirada.

Sesshomaru vio cuando el rubio terminó de dar de beber la leche a los bebés y como lentamente los dos empezaban a cerrar sus ojos. Pensó que quizás sería bueno ayudarlo en eso, pero en otro momento, ahora quería calmarse.


	6. 6º Luna nueva

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **6/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Luna nueva**

La gente poco a poco comenzó a dejar de mirar al joven que acompañaba al Hokage para todos lados. Pero aun así, los rumores eran descabellados.

Había gente que decía que era un demonio que estaba dominando a su líder, y que tarde o temprano acabaría con la reconstruida paz de la aldea. Otros más osados aseguraban que era amante del Hokage, pero esa "absurda" teoría fue desmentida en ese mismo momento por el mismo Minato que había escuchado el comentario. Había anunciado como lo había salvado el joven y que él, en devolución al favor recibido, lo ayudaría en el cuidado de su bebé. Ahora todo el mundo se limitaba a mirarlos de reojo cuando abandonaban la oficina del rubio y caminaban en dirección a la casa que compartían con los bebés en brazos. Tal como lo hacían ahora.

—No entiendo como no dejan de mirarnos.

—Oh vamos, no te molestes por algo tan vago Se-chan.

— ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así! —Le chilló, para no llamar más la atención de lo que lo hacía.

— ¿Por qué? Si te queda perfecto.

No había cosa que le agradara más a Minato que tratar de sacar de sus casillas al peli-blanco

Sesshomaru no volvió a molestarse en regañar al rubio. Parecía que entre más lo retaba más se regocijaba el muy maldito.

Los bebés por su parte se divertían por las discusiones de los mayores y gorgoteaban cada vez que ellos empezaban una nueva disputa.

Llegaron a la casa y Minato prefirió ni siquiera prender la luz de la sala. Sabía de antemano que estaba echa un desastre, por lo que entre penumbras se dirigió a la habitación de los bebés y dejó a Naruto en una de las cunas. Sesshomaru llegó tras él e hizo lo mismo con Inuyasha, dejándolo en la cuna de al lado.

—Se-chan, me voy a duchar primero ¿Puedes vigilar a los bebés? —Como era de esperar sólo recibió un bufido —interpretare eso como un si —dijo divertido y se dirigió a la ducha.

Sesshomaru se quedó en la habitación de los niños y vio como la luz iluminaba sus caritas. Pero algo llamó su atención. Su hermano parecía verse más infantil de lo que normalmente se veía y, aunque la luz de la noche lo iluminaba, parecía más oscuro. Se acercó rápidamente y se aterró por un segundo.

—Lo había olvidado.

Tomó al bebé en brazos y este lo miraba fijamente estirando sus manitas para agarrar un mechón de su cabello, pero el joven fue más rápido y puso el pelo tras su puntiaguda oreja, logrando que el bebé comenzara a hacer puchero.

Ah no, no te pondrás a…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El bebé Inuyasha se había puesto a llorar al ver que le quitaban su fuente de distracción.

Sesshomaru sólo negó al cielo y comenzó a mecerlo como había visto hacer a Minato. Justo en ese momento el rubio entro rápidamente en la habitación al escuchar el llanto del bebé y sólo traía una toalla amarada a la cintura.

Sesshomaru lo vio en el umbral y tuvo que darse vuelta al sentir aquella puntada en el vientre que había sentido hace unos días y que se negaba rotundamente a reconocer como originada por el rubio.

— ¿Qué le pasó? —Preguntó al ver como le quitaban al bebé de su alcance de vista.

Se acercó y miró sobre el hombro del joven, sin importarle absolutamente nada lo que el chico estuviera sintiendo en esos momentos.

Wow, tiene el cabello negro.

—Si, hoy hay luna llena y eso afecta su sangre demoníaca, anulándola momentáneamente, por lo que por esta noche, será completamente humano.

—Interesante.

Vieron como los dos bebés se quedaban completamente dormidos y se acurrucaban para diferentes lados.

Minato sintió un escalofrió y se dirigió a la salida, para terminar su ducha.

Sesshomaru lo vio salir, pero no dijo nada. Aun era joven y no era muy capas de controlar sus instintos, pero de algo estaba seguro, debía aprovechar la noche que los bebés dormirían completamente tranquilos.


	7. 7º Locura

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **7/

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Locura**

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta del baño lentamente, para que el hombre dentro del cuarto no se percatara de su presencia. Caminó hasta estar cerca de la puerta y lentamente fue sacándose la ropa que traía puesta. Su cuerpo, hormonalmente controlado, se despertaba al ver la silueta de Minato a través de la puerta de la ducha.

Minato escuchó cuando Sesshomaru entró al baño y cuando cerró la puerta con el pestillo. Sabía que era lo que hacía fuera de la puerta, pero no quería adelantarse a nada. Sabía que atraía a Sesshomaru y que seguramente el verlo esta noche con tan poca ropa lo había revolucionado. Aunque el chico fuese un demonio, habían estado conviviendo todo el día desde hace un poco más de un mes, por lo que lógicamente algo tendría que pasar en algún momento, pero la pregunta radicaba ahí ¿Era capas de apagar el fuego de ese cuerpo, teniendo tan poco tiempo de viudo? Por que él amó muchísimo a Kushina, por algo la hizo su esposa y tenía un trocito de ella en una cuna a unas cuantas puertas de ahí. Pero también estaba el hecho de que era un hombre y aunque Sesshomaru fuera un chico, este era capas de engatusar a cualquier hombre que se jactara de ser heterosexual.

Sesshomaru tomó aire y abrió la puerta, encontrándose directamente con la mirada de Minato, que estaba parado como esperándolo.

Se miraron por un buen rato, dando miradas de soslayo al cuerpo ajeno. Dándose una idea de lo que podrían disfrutar con el otro. Hasta que Minato lo atrajo contra su cuerpo. Sesshomaru nunca dejó de mirarlo a los ojos, pero tuvo que cerrarlos cuando sintió que Minato comenzaba a besar su cuello dando lametones y mordiendo, seguramente al otro día tendría un gran morado en esa área.

Minato subió a la altura de su oído.

— ¿Estas seguro con seguir?

Su aliento chocaba contra el oído de Sesshomaru y le daba mil descargas eléctricas, las cuales iban a parar a su miembro, endureciéndolo al acto. Sesshomaru no contestó con palabras, pero restregó su miembro contra la pelvis del rubio logrando arrancar un gemido que le sonó a locura.

Minato no fue muy consiente de lo que pasó a continuación. No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia en lo que al sexo con otro hombre se tratara, pero le ayudaba bastante en que su sensei le haya relatado uno que otro morboso encuentro con chicos de dudosa edad.

Dio vuelta el delgado cuerpo de Sesshomaru y lo estrelló contra la muralla. Podía ver el agua de la ducha caer por su pálida piel y como llegaban a su trasero adentrándose en sus nalgas, creando un suculento río que estaba más que dispuesto a desbordar.

Pasó una mano por delante hasta agarrar el miembro del menor y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras seguía devorando su cuello. Con su mano libre tomó la barra de jabón y lo pasó entre las nalgas logrando que quedara completamente jabonoso. Lo dejó caer al suelo y con el dedo medio empezó a abrirse paso en su reducido ano.

Sesshomaru jadeaba al sentirse invadido y al sentir como la mano que cubría su miembro, aumentaba considerablemente la velocidad.

Minato metió otro dedo simulando envestidas y sintió cuando el menor se corrió en su mano. Siguió empujando contra él y abrió los dedos en forma de tijeras para ensanchar aun más la pequeña entrada.

—Agr… entra de una vez. —Le exigió mirando hacía atrás y dándole a Minato la visión más erótica que pudiera haber visto.

De más esta decir, cuanto encendió al hombre el ver a Sesshomaru tan apurado. Sacó los dedos y colocó su miembro en la entrada del menor. Fue entrando lentamente en él, logrando arrancarle un quejido que fue acallado rápidamente por lo gemidos de absoluto placer que sintió al apreciar como el miembro en su interior tocaba un punto que lo hizo delirar.

Sesshomaru tuvo que poner las manos como soporte para que su frente no diera contra la muralla. Fue en ese momento en que sintió como Minato lo tomaba y lo hacía girar para terminar haciendo que pasara sus piernas por su cintura para que su agujero quedara expuesto y Minato lo volviera a penetrar, esta vez, llegando más adentro.

Minato se sentía en la cúspide del placer, nunca en su vida había sentido lo que estaba viviendo con ese cuerpo. No le importaba para nada el que Se-chan le estuviera rompiendo la espalda con sus uñas. Sólo sentía los gemidos del menor que llegaban a sus oídos, pidiéndole más y él estaba gustoso de dárselo. Arremetió contra él y volvió a llevar su mano al miembro de Sesshomaru para igualar sus embestidas con la friccionaba de su pene. Lo estuvo haciendo por unos minutos más, hasta que sintió la corriente recorrerlo por completo y en un grito, ambos se derramaron en el otro.

Siguieron apoyado el uno en el otro por un tiempo más, hasta que Minato salió de su interior, pero no lo bajó. Con una mano apagó el agua que seguía cayendo sobre ellos y lo guió en brazos hasta la habitación del menor. Lo dejó sobre la cama y trató de irse, pero Sesshomaru lo sostuvo del brazo. Minato lo miró a los ojos y para su sorpresa entendió lo que quería. Se acostó a su lado y atrajo al menor para apoyarlo en su pecho.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo se durmieron juntos, por primera, pero no por ultima vez.


	8. 8º Presentación

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **8/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Presentación**

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Minato y Sesshomaru compartían más que su hogar. Casi a diario llegaban a la casa luego de un día atareado, entre los niños y la aldea, sólo les daba para llegar a acostar a los bebés, y arrancarse la ropa para compartir acaloradas sesiones de sexo.

Sesshomaru nunca en su vida sintió, y no creía que sentiría amor por otro ser que no fuera si mismo, pero podía decir que Minato y los mocosos le hacían sentir diferente, pero eso también lo dejaba de lado.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Sesshomaru se volteó y vio a su amante de frente. Hace días que venía pensando lo mismo, pero no quería darle tanta vuelta al asunto. Cada vez que salían de la oficina y se dirigían a la casa, tenían que pasar obligatoriamente por una pequeña plaza donde las familias paseaban a sus hijos o cosas por el estilo. También habían parejas… que se besaban.

— ¿Por qué nunca me has besado?

Minato se sintió desorientado por la pregunta. Nunca se esperó que Sesshomaru fuera a preguntarle algo por el estilo, por lo que tardó más de lo deseado en contestar.

—He… ¿Qué?

Bueno, Minato no era un as en los asuntos románticos y su sensei siempre se lo dijo, por lo que era lógico que una pregunta de tal magnitud lo sacara de juego.

—Minato. Hemos tenido sexo por más de tres meses y nunca me has besado… ¿Por qué?

Sesshomaru se caracterizaba por ser una persona directa y no le gustaba darle tanta vuelta a un asunto, que según él, no debería de tener una respuesta muy difícil.

Minato estaba metido en sus propia cabeza, tratando de buscar el por que nunca había besado a Sesshomaru en los meses que llevaban de pareja, pero no la encontró y fue el mismo Sesshomaru el que respondió.

Te da cargo de conciencia besarme, al llevar tan poco tiempo muerta tú esposa.

Minato abrió los ojos y se quedó impresionado ¿Sería por eso en verdad? No. No podía ser así. Kushina pronto cumpliría casi cinco meses de muerta y si bien la quería mucho y le agradecía haberle dejado a Naruto, no había razón por la que apegarse tanto a su recuerdo. No ahora que tenía alguien con quien compartir su vida y la de su hijo.

—Espera un segundo —le dijo yendo a la puerta y llamando a alguien. La persona llegó enseguida —Iruka-chan ¿Podrías cuidar un poco a Inu-chan y Naru-chan? Tengo que ir a arreglar un asunto con Sesshomaru y necesito a alguien de mi entera confianza para que se quede con los bebés.

Si de algo estaba seguro Sesshomaru, era que Minato tenía mucha labia, por que el muchachito no tardo anda en asentir. Minato se le acercó y lo tomó del brazo antes de desaparecer en una cortina de hojas. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar que nunca había visto. Parecía un campo, pero en el habían placas de piedra tallada. Le tomó un par de segundos notar que estaban en el cementerio. Sintió como Minato lo guiaba de la mano entre las tumbas. Llegaron frente a una que tenia el nombre de la difunta esposa de su amante y por un segundo su estomago dio un salto.

Hola, Kushina.

Minato se inclinó, sin soltar nunca la mano del menor y arregló con la mano que quedaba libre, las flores de la tumba.

Quería presentarte a alguien —dijo tirando la mano de Sesshomaru para que se acercara y así quedara hincado a su lado —él es Sesshomaru, pero yo le digo Se-chan, ¿Cierto que es demasiado lindo como para tener un nombre tan serio?

Sesshomaru tuvo la intención de golpearlo, pero se contuvo por que se sentía demasiado incomodo en esa situación.

¿Sabes? Hoy me preguntó por que nunca lo he besado y me quedé pensando en la respuesta —su tono de repente se tornó más serio —. Creo que quería tener todas las aprobaciones del mundo, pero creo que sólo necesito la tuya.

Minato se giró para quedar cara a cara con su amante y vio que este tenía el seño arrugado por la duda.

Se-chan, creo que te equivocaste en una parte de todo lo que me dijiste en el despacho —le dijo acariciando su mejilla —. Yo no tengo sexo contigo desde hace tres meses, eso sólo fue… creo que las dos primeras noches —le sonrió al ver la ceja alzada —, después de eso empecé a hacerte el amor, como pretendo hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.

Se acercó lentamente y tomó el rostro del menor y se inclinó para besarlo superficialmente, como saludándolo, pero después presionó un poco más y sacó su lengua para poder adentrarse en la boca del chico. Sesshomaru mantenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo cada una de las sensaciones que Minato causaba en su cuerpo. Se besaron por mucho rato más, sin darle importancia a nada.

Desde un árbol más alejado dos chicos tenían a dos bebés en brazos.

—Creo que podríamos hacernos cargo nosotros por otro rato más.

—Supongo que sí, Iru-chan, pero tú los mudaras —dijo el otro saltando del árbol y alejándose.

— ¡Oh no, detente ahí, abusivo! ¡Kakashi!

Mientras ellos se alejaban, Minato y Sesshomaru seguían en lo suyo.


	9. 9º Dientes

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **9/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Dientes**

Para los ninjas que rendían al Hokage directamente, ya era habitual encontrarse con uno de los dos habitúales escenarios que se presentaban en el despacho de su líder.

Uno de esos escenarios era el de su líder y el chico (el cual todos ya sabían era amante del Hokage) cargando a los bebés mientras ellos lloraban o exigían la atención de sus "padres". Naturalmente todo el mundo sabía que el Hokage sólo tenía un hijo, pero el hombre no hacía ningún tipo de diferencia entre Naruto e Inuyasha, por lo que prácticamente parecían mellizos.

El otro escenario posible de encontrar en la oficina, era el de su distinguido líder sentado en su silla tras el escritorio con Sesshomaru sentado en su regazo y comiéndose las bocas.

Normalmente todos los ninjas evitaban llamar a la puerta para no encontrarse de repente con la mirada frustrada de Minato por que seguramente habían echado a perder una buena situación con el adolescente.

Pero hoy todo era distinto, no era que todo el mundo no tuviera nada que hacer, pero muchos de los ninjas estaban fuera de la oficina del Hokage. Cargados en la muralla o hincados en el suelo, mientras escuchaban los estruendosos llantos de los bebés. Finalmente uno de los ninjas más jóvenes se aburrió de esta situación y golpeó la puerta del Hokage.

— ¿Hokage-sama, Sesshomaru-sama? —Preguntó el joven, con el respeto que le merecían las personas dentro de la habitación.

—Oh, Iru-chan, pasa, pasa —le dijo Minato, mientras trataba infructuosamente de hacer callar a Naruto, que no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru no respondió al saludo con palabras, pero el mocoso los había ayudado en otras ocasiones, por lo que asintió con la cabeza mientras mecía a Inuyasha, que no paraba con su terrible berrinche.

— ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo? —Les preguntó de pronto, sintiendo pena por los pobres bebés.

—No sabemos que les pasa, Iru-chan, pero sería bueno que vallas por… —el gruñido de su amante lo detuvo de continuar, por lo que tranquilamente se dio vuelta para quedar frente al peli-blanco —necesitamos traer a alguien para que los revise, no soy medico y tú tampoco.

—Ya te dije una vez, Minato, no quiero a nadie cerca de él.

—Pero es necesario ahora —se giró y miró a Iruka que seguía esperando que alguien le dijera algo —. Quiero que vayas por algún medico al hospital para que puedan revisar a mis hijos.

—Sí, Hokage-sama.

El chico salió rápidamente por la puerta y la cerró tras él.

Un tenso silencio se cernió sobre la habitación. Sólo el sonido del llanto de los bebés inundaba las paredes del lugar.

Sesshomaru estaba mirando por la ventana y meciendo a Inuyasha. Minato lo miraba y no podía entender muy bien que es lo que pasaba. Sabía de sobra que Sesshomaru no quería gente cerca de Inuyasha, pero en momentos como estos, necesitaban contar con alguien de su entera confianza.

No dijeron nada. No se miraron. Sólo siguieron con lo que hacían, mecer a los niños para tratar de calmarlos.

Unos minutos después la puerta fue golpeada y por ella entró una chica con una bata de medico.

—Gracias por venir, Rin.

—No es nada, sensei —dijo la muchacha acercándose al bebé que su líder tenía en brazos —. Veamos, bebé, déjame revisarte —dijo al tiempo en que lo tomaba en brazos y lo dejaba en la cuna para empezar a revisarlo de arriba abajo —. Veo —dijo volteándose — ¿También quiere que lo revise? —Le preguntó apuntando a Sesshomaru que seguía dándoles la espalada.

Minato se acercó con resignación y se paró junto al oji-blanco. Pudo percibir la tensión en el pequeño cuerpo de su amante, pero era primordial que revisaran a Inuyasha también.

—Sesshomaru —lo llamó por su nombre completo, sabía que estaba molesto y no quería importunarlo más — ¿Puedes pasarme a Inuyasha para que mi alumna lo pueda revisar?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, sólo le entregó al bebé y se quedó apoyado mirando por la ventana y tratando de desconectarse del hecho de que otra persona estuviera invadiendo, lo que el creía, su espacio personal.

Rin revisó al bebé, pero a momentos le mandaba miradas sigilosas al chico, que sabía, era pareja de su sensei. No era que le molestara, pero ciertamente era desconcertante el saber que su sensei, el que ella creía completamente heterosexual, tuviera como amante a un muchacho que tenía unos años más que ella. Se concentró en el bebé que tenía en frente. Ciertamente era hermoso y esas orejitas sólo lo hacía más mono de lo que un bebé ya lo era.

Minato se sentía dividido. Por una parte quería estar atento a lo que le fuese a decir Rin sobre los bebés y por otra parte quería saber que era eso que tanto perturbaba a su pequeño amor.

—Sensei —llamó la chica, logrando captar la atención del rubio —, los bebés están bien, sólo les están saliendo los primeros dientes y les duele bastante, pero les dejaré unos ungüentos que tienen que ponerles en las encías para aliviarlos.

— ¿Los dientes? —Preguntó desorientado — ¿No son muy pequeños para eso?

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó la chica impresionada —Sensei… los niños van a cumplir ocho meses, es completamente normal que les empiecen a salir, de hecho, se habían demorado en dar muestras de dolor.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Por lo demás no debe preocuparse, pero me gustaría que me dejara supervisarlos más seguido, no es bueno dejarlos sin revisiones médicas apropiadas.

—Gracias, Rin —le dijo el rubio —bien yo…

La chica notó la incomodidad palpable que había entre los hombre.

—Yo me retiro, sensei. Cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme.

—Gracias.

La chica se retiró, no sin ante mirar por última vez al joven que no se había movido de la ventana en ningún momento.


	10. 10º Conversación pendiente

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **10/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Conversación pendiente**

Sesshomaru no se alejó de su lugar en ningún momento. Los bebés ya no lloraban y lo más probable es que estuvieran durmiendo ya.

Minato no dejaba de mirar a los bebés, que en efecto, se estaban quedando dormidos poco a poco. Se volteó para ver a su pareja y lo admiró por unos segundos. El sol del atardecer le estaba dando por uno de los costados, transformando sus tonos normales en unos más cálidos, entre rojizos y dorados. Parecía una deidad y entendió que cada día que pasaba, Sesshomaru le gustaba más. Se acercó un poco, pero la voz del menor lo detuvo.

—Me voy.

Las palabras fueron tajantes y precisas, no dejaban lugar a preguntas tontas y Minato lo sabía, pero también sabía que no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta más, Sesshomaru? —Se paró a su lado y le habló fuertemente — ¿Qué no haya hecho lo que tú me dijiste? ¿O que alguien más fuera capas de ayudar a Inuyasha aparte de ti?

El menor se volteó furioso y lo miró de manera irascible. Caminó directamente a la cuna y estuvo a punto de tomar a su hermanito en brazos, pero Minato fue más rápido y llegó a su lado para atacarlo de la única manera que sabía, no lo dejaría con mayores objeciones. Lo besó.

Sesshomaru se retorció entre los brazos del mayor, pero poco podía hacer cuando su cerebro empezaba a dejar de funcionar a causa de la lengua que se movía en el interior de su boca. Lentamente empezó a relajarse, por lo menos para disfrutar del beso. Pasó sus pálidas manos por el cuello de Minato, metiendo sus dedos por entre el cabello rubio del hombre que lo desconcertaba tanto. No pudo evitar en gemido frustrado que salió de su garganta, al percibir que el contacto se había perdido. Pero en cambio sintió como lo abrazaba y lo acercaba por la cintura y cargaba su frente sobre la de él.

Por favor, sólo quiero saber por que estas tan exaltado ante la idea de que alguien se acerque a Inu-chan.

Sesshomaru quería gritarle algo grosero, pero se contuvo, prefirió cerrar los ojos para no mirar los azules de Minato, de manera tan directa.

—Por mi padre —le dijo finalmente —. Cuando me dijo que tendría otro hijo, me sentí diferente, pero creo que cuando supe que era un hibrido, mi orgullo se sintió herido. No quería aceptar la situación de que fuera a tener que compartir mi sangre con un ser que también llevaba sangre humana.

— ¿Crees que eso es malo para ti? —Le preguntó acariciando su espalda sin dejar que se alejara en ningún momento.

—No. No quiero que ningún humano más se le acerque, no quiero que empiece a comportarse como un humano débil y que en algún momento mi misión se vea truncada.

—Veo. Lo que te preocupa es que Inu-chan se convierta en un ser demasiado dependiente y que al final tú tengas que cargar toda tu vida con él.

—Tampoco es eso, Minato —le dijo irritado —. No quiero que en algún momento muera y yo haya traicionado la confianza de mi padre.

Eso había sido más duro de lo que pensó. Nunca pensó que le diría a alguien lo que acababa de confiarle a su amante. Minato por el contrario, se sentía realmente aliviado de entender por fin lo que sentía su Se-chan.

—No te preocupes —le susurró al oído —enseñaremos a Inu-chan a ser una persona fuerte y todo el mundo esta para protegerlo, al igual que a Naru-chan.

—Pero Naruto es tú hijo, Inuyasha se irá conmigo en cuanto…

—No —dijo tajante y volvió a besar los labios de su pareja, como si no hubiera mañana —. Tú eres mío, Sesshomaru, no dejaré que te alejes de mí, no te irás y tampoco te llevaras a mi hijo.

—Minato. Inuyasha no es tu hijo; es mi hermano.

—Eso lo puedo arreglar en unos días —vio que Sesshomaru lo miraba confuso —. Puedo tramitar los papeles y en unos días, con tu autorización, Inuyasha pasaría a ser mi hijo.

Pocas cosas podían sorprender a Sesshomaru, pero una de esas era lo que estaba pasando ahora.

—No entiendo para que.

—Al ser mi hijo, automáticamente Inuyasha pasa a ser parte de la familia del Hokage, por lo que su seguridad se vería asegurada y nadie dudaría en dar su vida por él —suspiró y guió a su amante al sillón donde se sentó y lo atrajo para sentarlo en su regazo —. Sé que es egoísta, pero he convivido con Inu-chan el mismo tiempo que con Naru-chan, no soportaría que algo les llegase a pasar, a ninguno.

Sesshomaru lo miró fijamente. No estaba seguro si lo que decía lo hacía para que no se preocupara más, pero ciertamente lo estaba consiguiendo magníficamente. Se inclinó un poco y besó los labios del rubio, con tanta pasión que el calor de su cuerpo empezó a aumentar considerablemente. Jadeó al sentir como una mano se colaba entre su ropa y comenzaban a acariciar su abdomen.

¿Qué dices Se-chan? —Le preguntó contra su cuello, mientras lo iba besando lentamente — ¿Me dejaras ser el padre de Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru no contestó, sólo gimió más fuerte y se aferró a su amante. En estos momentos era capas de hacer cualquier cosa, por lo que simplemente se dedicó a disfrutar, pero cuando las cosas estaban comenzando a ponerse mejor, el llanto de los bebés, los saco inmediatamente de su burbuja de pasión. Minato gimió sonoramente apretando el cuerpo de Sesshomaru contra él, en muestra de su frustración. Sesshomaru sólo sonrió de lado.

—Ve a ver a tus hijos. Seguramente quieren esa cosa que les dejó tu alumna.

En ese momento Minato se paró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de tirar a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Me darás tu autorización? —Preguntó impactado.

—Si con eso consigo que este a salvo… sí, te daré mi autorización para que sea tu hijo.

Minato lo atrajo nuevamente y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez con más pasión.

Sesshomaru se dijo a si mismo que si cada vez que autorizaba a Minato a hacer algo que deseara iba a responder de esa manera, no tenía ningún problema a autorizarlo en lo que fuera. Lo que no sabía es que Minato también quería otro papá para sus hijos y para eso tenía a un hermoso joven en mente, justamente el dueño de los labios que estaba degustando ahora.


	11. 11º Empezando con la estrategia

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **11/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Empezando con las estrategias**

Minato tenía todo listo para tramitar la adopción de Inuyasha, pero aun no quería poner el proceso en marcha, no hasta poder convencer a Sesshomaru de que fuera su pareja por todas las leyes y ante los jueces. En resumidas cuentas, quería desposar a Sesshomaru antes de adoptar a Inuyasha y así sus hijos pasaban automáticamente a ser hijos de Sesshomaru también.

Tenía completamente claro que sería la cosa más difícil que existía en el mundo, pero los niños estaban tan acostumbrados a ellos dos que creía imposible, que al crecer los niños, no los vieran como una pareja y sus padres ¿Por qué mejor no arreglar eso desde ahora?

Había estado hablando con sus alumnos. Kakashi y Rin le aconsejaron que se fuera con cuidado. La chica había estado conociendo más a Sesshomaru, al haber tenido la autorización del peli-blanco para ser la pediatra de los bebés. Por lo que ahora conocía un poco más el carácter explosivo al que se sometería su sensei si hacía una mala jugada. Kakashi había estado desde el principio en presencia del joven y sabía de su temperamento.

Minato se sintió perdido, pero fue su sensei, Jiraiya quien le dio el mejor consejo de todos.

—Minato, siempre los padres utilizan la misma técnica.

—No sé, no estoy seguro de que resulte con Se-chan.

Se dejó caer en la barra, resignado. Le había dicho a Sesshomaru que acompañaría a su sensei en una incursión nocturna, por lo que lo fue a dejar a casa y cuando los niños estuvieron dormidos él salió, prometiéndole no demorarse.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en Ichiraku. Tratando de encontrar la manera de convencer a Sesshomaru para decir "Sí"

—Es sabido que los niños son capaces de lo que sea.

—Pero estaría utilizando a mis hijos, no creo que eso le guste mucho a Se-chan.

—Míralo desde este punto. Tu "Se-chan" adora a los mocosos y aunque re-jure que él no ama a nadie y todas las frivolidades que dice, se derrite cada vez que esos dos abren sus ojos para mirarlo.

—Sí.

— ¡Por Kami-sama! Quita esa cara de baboso.

—Va, tú estas celoso de que yo tengo alguien a quien amar. Apropósito ¿Cuándo vas a sentar cabeza?

—Eso queda para ti, mi queridísimo pupilo. Yo soy un alma libre que disfruta de los privilegios que me da la vida.

—Sí, claro.

—Ya, dejemos eso. Y no te preocupes, que yo te ayudaré a convencer a ese mocoso para que acepte ser la "madre" de tus hijos.

Minato sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía. Su sensei nunca cambiaría.

…

Pasó cerca de una semana, en que Minato se dedicó de a poco a lavarles el cerebro a los bebés mientras Sesshomaru estaba distraído mirando algunos de los reportes que traían los ninjas.

Habían decidido que Sesshomaru lo ayudaría también y así no se le haría tan pesado al rubio, el tener que lidiar con sus deberes de Hokage y el cuidado de los bebés, sólo clasificaba las misiones, que a su parecer iban mejor con las mediocres habilidades de los ninjas al mando de su amante.

Los niños por fin cumplieron nueve meses de vida y Minato creyó que a era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

—Se-chan —Llamó al menor que estaba leyendo uno de los reportes en el sofá.

Sesshomaru levantó la mirada y vio como su pareja ponía a Inuyasha en el suelo y este empezaba a avanzar hacia él a punta de gateo. Sesshomaru dejó el reporte a un lado y miró fijamente a su hermano que se iba acercando a él y reía en el proceso. Vio como también ponía a Naruto en el suelo y este repetía los movimientos torpes del bebé. Instintivamente se agachó para quedar a la altura de los niños y que para ellos fuera más fácil alcanzarlo.

Bien, sigan así.

Los alentaba Minato, mirando cada una de las reacciones que tenía su pareja.

Los bebés finalmente llegaron a su meta, los brazos de Sesshomaru.

—Humm. Así que ya quieres caminar —les dijo mirando como ambos trataban de agarrar su cabello y alejó sus manitas atrapándolas con las suyas —no, ya les dije que no.

Ambos bebés miraban el cabello largo de Sesshomaru y como se movía con el viento que entraba por una de las ventanas.

—P…

Sesshomaru abrió los ojos al ver como Naruto trataba de hablar y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Naruto?

—Prra

Minato miraba divertido y ansioso la escena, sólo le faltaba un poquito.

—Paprrr

— ¿Tú también quieres hablar, Inuyasha?

Los bebés hacían gestos y balbuceaban, hasta que Naruto por fin lo soltó completo.

— ¡Papá! —Chilló divertido y Sesshomaru se quedó en blanco.

—Papá —dijo esta vez Inuyasha llamando la atención de su hermano que miraba a ambos, sin ser consiente de que había retenido la respiración.

Minato sonreía de lado al ver el estado de shock en que había quedado su pareja. De pronto, Sesshomaru se puso de pie rápidamente y se alejó unos pasos de los bebés, que si bien se habían sorprendido por el brusco movimiento del joven, gatearon nuevamente a su encuentro. Sesshomaru no sabía realmente que es lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero de pronto miró a su pareja que apenas y podía aguantar la risa.

— ¿Fue idea tuya, cierto?

—No, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Los niños sólo expresan lo que sienten.

Sesshomaru angostó los ojos y suspiró resignado, entendiendo por donde quería ir Minato.

—Esto es imposible, Minato.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que Inuyasha es mi hermano, no mi hijo. Y Naruto es tu hijo, tampoco es mío.

—Ah, pero eso se puede solucionar tal cual lo haré yo.

—Lo tenías todo planeado ¿Verdad?

Sesshomaru se agachó y tomó a ambos bebés en brazos que chillaron alegres al conseguir su objetivo, un mechón de cabello del joven.

—No puedo negarlo —le dijo acercándose a sus amores y rodear a su amante por la cintura —cásate conmigo, Se-chan… y sé el papá de mis hijos.

Sesshomaru suspiró ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que tres hombres (los bebés son niños, pero aun así son hombres) te miren con ojitos llorosos en una petición de matrimonio en la cual se va a enlazar de por vida a ellos tres? Bien la respuesta era clara, sólo a él le podía pasar eso.

—Bien, Minato, me casaré contigo.

Y Minato no pudo ser más feliz.


	12. 12º Opocición

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo**: 12/30

**Completa**: Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Oposición**

Minato estaba furioso. Tenía todo preparado para poder casarse con su amor en un mes más, justo para el cumpleaños de los niños, pero ahora resultaba que los miembros del consejo de Konoha tenían que dar su consentimiento para realizar su enlace con Sesshomaru.

El problema en general residía ahora, estaba reunido con el consejo en pleno. La cabeza de los clanes y los ancianos además de los líderes de fuerzas especiales. La formación estaba constituida por Choza Akimichi, Hiashi Hyuuga, Homura Mitokado, Shikaku Nara, Fugaku Uchiha, Koharu Utatane, Inoichi Yamanaka, Danzou, Tzume Inuzuka y Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Minato los miraba fijamente, sabía que podía contar con el apoyo de Choza, Shikaku, Inoichi, Tzume y Sarutobi-sama, pero ellos sólo constituían el 50% de las aprobaciones y para su desgracia el otro 50% no le tenía mucho aprecio. Personalmente no tenía mayores problemas con Fugaku y Hiashi, pero ellos no eran precisamente personas fáciles de llevar.

—Sé, por las leyes de Konoha, que no debería tener problemas para casarme con quien yo estime conveniente, pero ahora se llama a una junta, a un mes de la fecha de mi matrimonio y me presentan oposiciones a las cuales no pretendo poner mayores atenciones, pero mi papel de Hokage me obliga a escuchar lo que tienen que decirme.

Minato estaba molesto y un poco preocupado, sabía que nada le detendría en su meta, casarse con Sesshomaru y darle su apellido a Inuyasha para que finalmente apareciera como su legítimo hijo.

—El problema es simple, Hokage-sama —le dijo Koharu —nadie protestó al momento en que dio asilo a Sesshomaru-san y al bebé con el que cargaba, pero fue por la exclusiva razón de que lo salvó a usted y por ende el asilo político era completamente comprensible.

—Pero ahora el asunto es diferente —dijo Homura, manteniendo un tono completamente despreciable —. Los que aquí estamos reunidos tenemos certeza de la naturaleza de ese ser —Minato apretó las manos en forma de puño al escuchar lo que dijo, claramente fue una mala idea cuando dijo en la primera junta que Sesshomaru era un demonio y que por eso pudo destruir con tanta facilidad al Shinigami —. Lo que nos preocupa es la influencia que pueda generar en usted.

— ¿Pretende decirme que al ser mi esposo puede influir en hacer algo contra la aldea?

—Por favor Minato, contrólate —le pidió el Sarutobi.

—Es a eso mismo lo que nos referimos, usted pierde completamente los estribos cuando se habla del joven con el que se pretende casar, por lo que nuestra preocupación esta completamente fundada en sus reacciones.

—Homura-san, se que es algo raro ver a nuestro Hokage en esa pose —dijo Tzume —, pero también ustedes están tratando de ver peligro donde no lo hay.

—Creo que Homura-san y Koharu-san tienen razón, el corazón de nuestro Hokage habla primero que sus acciones y no nos podemos arriesgar a que algo malo pueda pasarle a la aldea.

— ¡Danzou, estas siendo completamente irracional! —Dijo Choza mientras golpeaba la mesa con las manos —El que nuestro Hokage se quiera casar con quien él quiera, es su problema, nosotros somos miembros del consejo de Konoha, no de su vida.

—Choza tiene razón, no podemos controlar lo que quiera hacer Minato-san con su vida.

—Gracias por sus palabras Sarutobi-sama.

—Como siempre complaciendo lo que nuestro Hokage quiere —dijo Hiashi con un deje de molestia —. Yo me quedaré en el consejo, esperando poder proteger a los miembros de esta aldea desde afuera.

—Concuerdo con Hyuuga-san, el clan Uchiha no emitirá comentario en una situación tan irracional.

— ¿Cuento son sus votos entonces?

—No esta en mí inmiscuirme en ese tipo de debate.

—Como dije anteriormente, no me involucrare en asuntos sin sentido para la aldea.

—Pero Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san, claro que inmiscuye a la aldea. El que un demonio…

—Le pediré, Danzou, que deje de llamar demonio a mi prometido.

El hombre hizo una mueca, que vacilaba entre el desprecio y la ironía.

— ¿Y cómo debe llamarlo entonces, Hokage-sama? Danzou sólo esta tomando su figura como ejemplo.

—Entonces esta en su derecho de llamarlo como lo que es, un demonio.

Minato estaba tratando de controlarse para no lanzarse contra aquellos malditos por estar tratando tan mal a su pareja, pero el sonido de la puerta los alertó a todos. Por ella entró Sesshomaru, con una evidente cara de molestia.

—No se le permite estar aquí.

—Lo sé, pero como usted ha estado resaltando todo este rato, soy un demonio, no sigo las reglas y mis sentidos están muy desarrollados, por lo que si se esta hablando de mí en esta reunión, lo mínimo es que este presente.


	13. 13º el pacto

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **13/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**El pacto**

Los miembros del consejo miraban fijamente al joven que había irrumpido en plena reunión, exigiendo que se le tomara en cuenta, por ser unos de los involucrados en el asunto.

—Sesshomaru-sama, por favor espere afuera.

—No. También están hablando de mí en esta reunión y ya me aburrí que estén poniendo tanto problema.

—Este asunto concierne sólo a los miembros del consejo de Konoha —le dijo Homura, tratando de ser lo mas descortés que podía con el chico —. Como le dijo Koharu, este tema sólo se tratará a puertas cerradas y usted no tiene ningún asunto que discutir aquí.

—Creo que el joven Sesshomaru tienen muchísimo que tratar aquí, ya que es uno de los involucrados directamente con el problema.

—Discrepo con usted, Sarutobi-sama. El joven no tiene nada que hacer en la junta, nosotros estamos viendo por el bienestar de la aldea.

—Y deduzco que por ende, piensan que mi presencia es la que lo evita. Ustedes piensan que me trasformaré en el demonio que ustedes esperan que sea para destruir de una vez por todas la aldea.

—No sabemos si se va a transformar, como usted lo dice, pero nada nos asegura que no va a influenciar a nuestro Hokage.

—Homura-san, creo que se esta sobrepasando —dijo el líder del clan Uchiha. Una cosa es que no estuviera en muy buenos términos con el Hokage, pero estaban especulando sobre algo que no había pasado en un año, que les decía que podía pasar en un tiempo más. Y si fuera así él y su clan, estaban para proteger la aldea.

—No, espere —dijo Sesshomaru acercándose al viejo y parándose tras él para susurrarle al oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el resto lo oyera — ¿Qué es lo que le molesta? —El hombre se sobresalto por el sonido de la voz del joven — ¿Qué sea un demonio… o que no haya reaccionado a sus asquerosas insinuaciones?

Todos en la sala clavaron la mirada en el hombre que parecía haber palidecido unos cuantos tonos más.

— ¡¿Perdón?

—Minato. Cálmate, por favor —le dijo Choza, agarrándolo del brazo.

—Sesshomaru, ¿Qué fue lo que quisiste decir?

—Lo que escucharon —dijo caminando y poniéndose junto a Minato, que lo miraba de una manera que no podía descifrar —. Uno de los días que me dejaste con los niños en el despacho por que tuviste que salir por un llamado de los otros Kage, él vino a verte, al no estar tú le dije que se retirara, pero me preguntó por que estaba contigo, me interrogó y me comenzó a preguntar cosas de alto tono, por lo que le dije que se retirara. Fue cuando trató de acercarse.

— ¡Eso es una mentira!

—Como iba diciendo… —dijo mirando al hombre de manera intimidante —cuando se me acercó utilice una de mis técnica, cortándolo en la parte del antebrazo derecho, sólo así se retiró.

—Homura-san —dijo Hiashi parándose junto a él — ¿Podría mostrarnos su brazo?

El hombre miraba a todos los presentes. Ciertamente había tratado de acercarse al menor, su belleza le atraía, al igual que su poder, pero esto lo ponía en una muy mala posición.

—No sé de que se trata todo esto, pero no estamos aquí para juzgar eso.

—Ciertamente, Koharu-san, pero como dijo Sesshomaru-san nos gustaría saber las verdaderas prioridades de los miembros del consejo.

—Tzume-san tiene razón, si su motivo es el bien de la aldea, pues será tomado en cuenta, pero si es por despecho, creo que sería mejor que se retirara de la reunión.

—Apoyo lo que dice Sarutobi-sama, si esta aquí por que mi prometido lo rechazó, le pediré que se retire. Y le dejo claro ahora —se acercó al hombre hasta tenerlo a un metro de distancia —, no lo quiero ver cerca de mi pareja, de ningún miembro de mi familia.

Las palabras del hombre fueron tan llenas de rencor que no le quedaba duda de que habría consecuencias si lo hacía. Homura Mitokado salió de la sala dejando a todos en silencio. Minato estaba más furioso que en el principio y ya le estaba aburriendo la insistencia que tenían los otros dos que quedaban que estaban contra su matrimonio.

—Esto ya se esta alargando demasiado, por lo que preguntare ahora y por ultima vez. Recordándoles que su respuesta no influenciara en nada mi decisión de casarme con Sesshomaru; por lo que empezaré a preguntar, quien esta a favor y quien en contra.

Miró a su derecha, donde se encontraba sentado el crecer Hokage y el cual le sonreía.

Hiruzen Sarutobi.

—A favor

—Shikaku Nara

—A favor

—Hiashi Hyuuga

—A favor

—Danzou

—En contra

—Choza Akimichi

—A favor

—Koharu Utatane

—En contra

—Inoichi Yamanaka

—A favor

—Fugaku Uchiha

—A favor

—Tzume Inuzuka

—A favor

—Bien con un total de siete votos a favor y dos en contra, no queda nada más que discutir, mi matrimonio se efectuara en un mes, el mismo día que daré a Inuyasha mi apellido, obteniendo con ello todos los beneficios que conlleva ser hijo del Hokage.

—Minato, creo que hay algo más que querías decirnos.

—Así es, Sarutobi-sama. Quiero que se haga un pacto en el consejo, nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá hablar en algún futuro, sobre la procedencia de Sesshomaru o mis hijos.

— ¿A que se refiere, Hokage-sama? —Preguntó Koharu, más molesta que en el principio de la reunión.

—No quiero que mis hijos sean discriminados. Ustedes saben de la naturaleza de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, además de saber que Naruto es un contenedor, por lo que no quiero que salga de estas paredes —se detuvo y abrió la puerta llamando a Homura, que aun permanecía afuera. Le dijo lo mismo que a los demás —. No se los pido como hombre, esta vez, se los estoy exigiendo como Hokage.

—Si lo pones de ese modo, no hay nada que digamos nosotros —le dijo Sarutobi, poniéndose de pie al igual que los demás —. Se hará como tú lo has dicho. La naturaleza de tu familia no será rebelada, a no ser que tú lo decidas.

—Bien, entonces se levanta la reunión.

Todo el mundo salió de la habitación y adentro sólo quedaron Sesshomaru y Minato. El rubio se acercó a su amante y lo abrazó por la cintura.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Por qué no me hablaste del acoso de ese viejo?

—Por que sabía que podría servir a futuro. Sabía que algo por el estilo podía pasar y yo tenía en mis manos a ese maldito.

—Oh, bien —dijo besándolo fuertemente en la boca —. Por eso te amo. Eres un maldito demonio aprovechado.

—Lo sabías desde un principio.

Minato vio como enarcaba la ceja. Oh sí, su matrimonio sería muy divertido.


	14. 14º Boda

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **14/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Boda**

Todo había sido terriblemente bizarro.

Por fin, luego de poner mil y un problemas. Minato Namikaze y su pareja Sesshomaru, se pudieron casar bajo las leyes de Konoha. El tercer Hokage, que ya no realizaba sus labores al haber promovido a Minato, fue quien los enlazó. El matrimonio se había llevado a cabo en la torre Hokage, ante la presencia de toda la aldea de Konoha, que había estado pendiente de los avances en la relación de casi un año, que tenía su Hokage con el joven que llegó a la aldea, luego del ataque del Kyuubi. Los bebés se habían quedado a cargo de los ex alumnos de Minato. Rin estaba fascinado con los bebés. A pesar de tener sólo 14 años, era una chica muy capas. Estaba especializada como medic nin y además de eso, era mujer. El instinto de madre estaba en sus genes. Kakashi por su parte, sólo estaba ahí vigilando a que no les fuera pasar nada. Como todo ninja que se respete, él no dejaría que nadie se cercara a los hijos de su sensei. Iruka era quien también estaba a cargo. Él, al ser menor que los otros dos, se encargaba de ayudarlos en lo más básico. Cosas que a sus 11 años pudiera hacer, como cargarlos mientras dormían o vigilarlos unos momentos, si Rin o Kakashi faltaban. Además estaba el hecho que Sesshomaru sólo toleraba a ellos, cerca de los bebés.

Minato decidió que ya era hora de que los niños durmieran. Todo el mundo estaba divirtiéndose con la fiesta, por lo que él sólo tomaría a su familia y se desaparecería del lugar.

—Se-chan —lo llamó suavemente. Vio que su esposo lo miraba fijamente —, te propongo que nos vayamos a nuestra noche de bodas —le susurró sensualmente mientras se acercaba a él.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado. Estaba seguro de que esa noche su "marido" no se limitaría en las veces que se lo iba a follar. Por que si algo le había advertido Minato antes de casarse, fue el hecho de que luego del enlace lo iba a llevar a la luna todas las noches. Cosa que obviamente él esperaba.

Minato se acercó donde sus ex alumnos e Iruka jugaban con los bebés y les dio las gracias por cuidarlos. Les dijo que ya era hora de que los bebés durmieran y que por eso se los llevaría. Que quedaban libres para disfrutar de la fiesta al igual que los demás aldeanos.

Llegaron a la casa y como siempre, desde hace casi un año, dejaron a los bebés dormidos y se desaparecieron en la habitación.

Minato desnudó a su esposo a una velocidad digna de un shinobi, para luego arrojarlo sobre la cama y desnudarse antes de saltar sobre él. Lo besó de una manera salvaje y Sesshomaru movía sus manos a lo largo de la espalda morena de Minato, sin dejar ni un espacio libre de caricias.

Si había algo de lo que Minato disfrutaba, era de ver la cara de Sesshomaru cada vez que hacían el amor. Por lo que generalmente lo preparaba mirándolo a los ojos, pero esta vez estaba demasiado impaciente. Por lo que lo giró y se clavó en él de una sola estocada.

Sesshomaru arqueó la espalda al sentir la rápida introducción, pero ninguna queja salía de su garganta. Al contrario. Le encantaba cuando Minato perdía los estribos y se hundía en él de manera violenta y pasional. Diferente a todas las veces que lo preparaba con esmero, pensando en que le podía causar algún daño. Había veces en que se preguntaba si su amante se olvidaba de su condición demoníaca, por que juraría que lo tomaba con tanto cuidado que estaba seguro, pensaba que estaba tomando a una figurita de cristal.

Siguieron sin detenerse por cosa de media hora, en los que Minato le repitió una y mil veces lo feliz que estaba de hacerlo su esposo y que por fin pudiera ser completa y únicamente suyo.

Terminaron en un grito agónico que salió de sus gargantas.

Minato se dejó caer sobre la cama y trató de recuperar las fuerza a través de la respiración, por que si de algo se aseguraría esa noche, es de no dejar dormir a su esposo en por lo menos unas cuantas horas más.

Sesshomaru por su parte trataba de mantenerse despierto, ciertamente era un demonio, pero el sexo le dejaba completamente agotado, eso sumado a su ardiente pareja lo dejaba muerto.

Bien… ya habían consumado su matrimonio, pero según ambos, la noche aun era joven.


	15. 15º Cumpleaños

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **15/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Cumpleaños**

—Esto es ridículo.

Sesshomaru miraba a su marido, mientras éste hacía reír a Naru-chan e Inu-chan.

—Oh vamos, sé que en el fondo, muy, muy en el fondo, te parece sumamente emocionante.

—Oh, sí.

Sesshomaru miró a su alrededor. La sala de la casa estaba decorada con globos de diferentes colores, guirnaldas en forma de animales y demás decoración de un insufrible mal gusto para la gente que no gustaba de los diferentes tonos del arco iris. La mesa, otra de las cosas exageradamente decorada, estaba repleta de dulces, sombreritos y trompetitas, todas aquellas cosas que se utilizaban en un cumpleaños de niños.

Minato había alegado que sus hijos debían tener el mejor cumpleaños, al ser el primero. Había invitado a la totalidad de niños de la edad de los mocosos y se había esmerado en que la casa pareciera una pocilga multicolor.

—Vamos —le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura —. Hagamos esto por los niños.

—Ellos no tienen idea de lo que haces —realmente estaba molesto por tener que soportar a tanta gente a su alrededor —. No quiero la casa llena de mocosos chillones.

—Oh, no te preocupes, amor —besó sus labios y luego se separó al sentir como llamaban en la entrada —. Ya llegaron.

Sesshomaru bufó molesto. Lo único que quería es que empezara luego, para que terminara igual de pronto.

Minato en cambio parecía el mismo cumpleañero. Caminó con entusiasmo a abrir la puerta.

—Tzume-san. Me alegro que hayas podido asistir con tus hijos.

—Gracias por la invitación, Hokage-sama —la mujer le entregó dos paquetes de regalo y pasó con su hijo en brazos — ¿Dónde están los bebés?

—Oh, sí, claro —dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta —, ellos están en el corral.

Los llevó a la sala donde había puesto un corral de madera cuadrado, de dos metros cuadrados.

Tzume dejó a su hijo en el lugar y a su hija mayor para que los cuidara.

—Hola, niños —saludó a los dos bebés que miraban curiosos al otro niño —, este es mi hijo Kiba y mi hija Hana.

Dejo al bebé ahí y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el otro "padre" de los niños.

—Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru-san —saludó la mujer con educación.

—Buenas tardes.

Simplemente no le puso mayor atención a la mujer, ya que estaba más pendientes de que el mocoso extraño no le hiciera nada a Inuyasha o a Naruto. Minato negó con la cabeza y fue a la puerta donde estaban dos mujeres con sus hijos.

—Choza —saludó al hombre que traía a su hijo de la mano mientras en la otra traía un paquete de papas —, Shikaku, Yoshino —saludó al matrimonio Nara que traía a su hijo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de los "hijos" del Hokage —, pasen por favor.

Como antes lo había hecho Tzume, dejaron a Choji y Shikamaru en el corral junto a Naruto, Inuyasha y Kiba. Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás invitados. Hinata Hyuuga y Neji Hyuuga asistieron en compañía de Hizashi, el padre de Neji. La pequeña Sakura fue traída por Inoichi el padre de la pequeña Ino y que se había ofrecido para ir por la niña. La fiesta de cumpleaños fue mas bien un momento en que los padres de los niños se dedicaron a conversar y hacer planes de batallas. Sesshomaru estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol. No quería y no toleraba que tanto mocoso estuviera cerca de Inuyasha y Naruto, pero no hizo nada. No por que temiera algo, pero no quería poner en aprietos el pacto que formó su marido con a mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta.

— ¡Oh, mi queridísimo alumno!

Jiraiya llegó como siempre, creando escándalos al por mayor.

—Jiraiya-sensei, me alegro que haya podido venir.

—No me perdería para nada el cumpleaños de tus hijos.

Se acercó al corral donde llamó la atención de todos los bebés por su estrafalaria vestimenta.

—Bien —dijo agachándose y llamando a los bebés, que al haber tenido anterior contacto con el anciano, no le temían en lo más mínimo —, les traigo un regalo.

Extendió una cadena a cada uno y se las colocó en el cuello.

—Naruto, Inuyasha —Los tomó en brazos y les mostró el colgante que los bebé trataron de llevar a su boca, pero el largo no les dio y terminaron por soltarlo —, este colgante los protegerá y llevará a sus padres cuando tengan algún problema, por lo menos hasta que se conviertan en shinobi.

El colgante de Naruto tenía la pequeña imagen de un zorro, mientras que el de Inuyasha era un perro con una luna. Ambos eran de oro y hermosos.

—Jiraiya-sensei —le llamó emocionado.

—No digas nada Minato, eres mi alumno y por ser Hokage tus hijos requerirán protección. Este invocará a uno de ustedes si es que les llega a pasar algo, sólo lo deben activar dejando caer unas gotas de sangre en cada uno y tiene que ser la de ambos, para que los pueda invocar a los dos.

—Gracias.

Todos miraron a Sesshomaru, que no les quitaba la vista de encima a los bebés. Realmente parecía que lo más importante para el joven era la seguridad de los niños. Minato sintió como alguien llamaba a la puerta y fue a abrir.

—Mikoto-san —saludó educadamente y la instó a pasar a la casa.

La mujer saludó educadamente a los presentes y llevó a su hijo al corral donde se encontraban los demás niños.

—Feliz cumpleaños, niños —les dijo con una dulce voz —. Estos son mis hijos —les presentó al bebé que estaba en sus brazos, al cual dejó en el suelo —, él es Sasuke —les presentó y luego puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño de siete año que estaba parado a su lado —y él es Itachi.

Luego de las presentaciones los niños se quedaron solos en el corral, mientras Itachi y Hana los vigilaban.

La muchachita se mostró interesada en el niño mayor de los Uchiha, pero sólo lo miraba de reojo y se sonrojaba al ser descubierta.

Itachi en cambio, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su hermano y seguía cada uno de los movimientos de los niños que estaban alrededor. Fue en ese momento vio algo que le extraño. Uno de los cumpleañeros había descuidado el gorro que traía puesto y algo llamó su atención. Una oreja de animal. Se acercó con cuidado al bebé y comprobó que debajo del gorro tenía dos pequeñas orejitas que se asimilaban las de un cachorrito. Luego de eso le puso bien el gorro y se alejó, sin apartar mucho la vista del menor.

— ¿Algún problema?

Una voz grave lo asustó por un segundo, pero no lo demostró. Se giró a ver quien le habló y según recordaba de lo dicho por su madre, debía de tratarse del papá de los bebés.

—Tiene orejitas.

—Sí —Sesshomaru miraba atentamente al niño y no se fijó que todos los demás hacían lo mismo — ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

El menor lo miró y luego volteó a ver al bebé que lo había quedado mirando luego de que arreglara su gorrito.

—No —dijo mirándolo de nuevo —, son bonitas.

Minato sonrió. Había visto cuando Itachi se acercó a Inuyasha y se asustó un poco de lo que fuera a decir el menor, pero en ningún momento se esperó que el mayor de los herederos de la cabeza de los Uchiha, fuera a decir que las orejitas de su hijo eran bonitas.

— ¿Itachi, te puedo pedir un favor? —Le preguntó el Hokage y vio como el menor asentía —Me gustaría que no le contaras a nadie sobre las orejitas de Inuyasha.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que la gente a veces no sabe juzgar y cree que sólo esta bien cuando alguien es como ellos, por lo que no me gustaría que alguien le hiciera daño a mi bebé.

Itachi miró a su líder y analizó lo que le había dicho.

—Está bien —dijo seguro —. Yo lo cuidaré para que nadie le haga daño.

Mikoto sonrió ante las palabras de su hijo. Parecía ser que alguien más compartiría los cuidados de Itachi, aparte de Sasuke.


	16. 16º El tiempo pasa

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **16/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**El tiempo pasa**

Sesshomaru era un demonio, por lo que para él, el tiempo pasaba como un soplo sin ser notado, cosa que para sus "hijos" no era así.

Hoy los chicos entrarían por primera vez a un jardín de niños, ya que con seis años, estaban listos para salir al mundo y conocer a más gente que a sus padres y los ninjas que los protegían, claro que teniendo a los padres que tenían, ni el viento los tocaba.

— ¡Papá!

Ambos niños bajaron corriendo la escalera y se lanzaron contra Sesshomaru que los esperaba en la entrada. Él sería el encargado de llevarlos el primer día, ya que Minato estaba encargado de darle la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes y tenía que presentarse más temprano.

— ¿Ya están listos?

— ¡Sí!

Naruto iba vestido con una polera verde con un polerón amarillo y pantalón de mezclilla azul. Mientras que Inuyasha llevaba una polera roja con un polerón azul sin mangas y pantalones pescadores de color azul, con su infaltable pañuelo en la cabeza de color azul. Desde que los niños fueron pequeños se les educó a cuidar sus secretos y el Inuyasha eran sus orejitas, por lo que siempre traía una pañoleta, que mantenía su cabello recogido y sus orejitas ocultas.

—Es hora de irnos.

— ¿Itachi-san no va a venir con nosotros?

Sesshomaru, siendo Sesshomaru, nunca se rebajaría a resoplar, por lo que simplemente ignoró la pregunta de Inuyasha y siguió caminando en dirección a la salida.

—No. Él tiene que presentarse con su padre.

—Oh.

Era obvio el desanimo en la voz del pequeño, pero Sesshomaru no dijo nada, sólo siguió con su camino, esperando que a su hermano no le llegara a parecer demasiado largo el tiempo que estuviera fuera de contacto de su guardián personal.

Itachi había sido muy claro cuando lo nombraron ANBU y el Hokage lo puso a cuidar a su familia. Él sería el guardián de Inuyasha, por petición propia, mientras que el otro menor, quedaba a cargo de Kakashi, quien no tuvo mayores objeciones. Por lo que Inuyasha se había hecho muy dependiente del moreno, cosa que a Sesshomaru le desagradaba totalmente, pero que a su marido le causaba gracia.

—Apresúrense o llegaran tarde.

— ¡Ya vamos!

Desde hace años que la gente había dejado de ponerles atención cuando andaban por las calles de Konoha y eso ya era bueno.

Llegaron a la academia y vieron a una gran cantidad de niños cerca de un escenario.

— ¡Naru-chan…Inu-chan!

La voz chillona de Kiba les llegó desde el frente.

Los chicos sólo tenían unos cuantos amigos. Entre ellos, Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Choji, Neji y Shikamaru.

Claro que conocían a más niños y niñas, pero eso no quería decir que fueran tan cercanos a ellos como los eran con los que consideraban sus mejores amigos.

— ¡Kiba-chan!

Naruto, siendo el más expresivo de los mellizos (como los conocía todo el mundo) corrió al encuentro de su amigo, que venía en compañía de Sasuke y Shikamaru.

—Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru-sama.

El mayor sólo respondió con un cabeceo, al saludo del Uchiha y siguió guiando a los chicos al centro, para que se ubicaran en las filas de los niños que entrarían ese año al jardín de niños.

El Hokage llegó en compañía de sus ANBU (entre ellos Itachi, que buscaba a su protegido entre los niños) y se ubicó frente a todos.

El silencio se extendió en el recinto y todo el mundo puso atención a las palabras del hombre.

La mañana pasó tranquila y los niños no hicieron ningún problema en separarse de sus padres para asistir a las clases.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Sesshomaru estuvo apunto de degollar a su propio marido al aparecerse de la nada y sorprenderlo abrazándolo por la cintura.

— ¿Sabías que puedes terminar muerto por eso?

—Jeje —rió entre dientes y lo volteó para besarlo en los labios —. No te preocupes mí, amor… aun recuerdo el dolor de tu látigo.

Y era verdad. En una oportunidad había sorprendido a Sesshomaru y el chico, al sentirse amenazado, dejó salir unos hilos desde sus dedos y lo golpeó en la espalda, logrando que una gran cantidad de ANBU llegaran a "ayudar" a su líder, pero este sólo les dijo que estaba bien y luego hablaron por largo rato entre ellos y Sesshomaru le expuso sus habilidades.

Por eso ahora se encontraban ahí, en el bosque que estaba sobre la montaña de los Hokage para probar una de las habilidades de Sesshomaru, su velocidad.

Bien, mi amor —le dijo el Hokage parado a su lado —, recorreremos 500 metros en línea recta y veremos quien es el más rápido.

—Aun no entiendo para que quieres hacer esto.

Sesshomaru detestaba hacer algo que encontrara ridículo desde un principio, pero a estas alturas, eran pocas las cosas que le podía negar a Minato.

Se pusieron en línea, para poder salir al mismo tiempo, pero al hacerlo sólo uno se quedó en la partida. Minato tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y miraba desde la partida a su esposo que ya se encontraba por lo menos a un kilómetro de distancia.

Te dije que eso sería estúpido.

Sesshomaru ni siquiera se volteó a ver a Minato y empezó a caminar de regreso a la casa, los niños ya estaban por llegar y él quería estar ahí para saber si le había pasado algo a su hermano.

Aunque hubieran pasado un buen par de años desde que atravesara el pozo y éste los hubiera trasladado a la aldea, pero aun no se podía sentir seguro con la misión que le había encomendado su padre antes de morir. Llegó a la casa y sintió como los pasos rápidos de los chicos se escuchaban al descender la escalera, y como un deja vu, vio como los chicos se tiraron contra él y lo abrazaron igual que en la mañana.

La vida ciertamente le había dado una nueva oportunidad.


	17. 17º ¿Sesshomaru se convierte en ninja?

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **17/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**¿Sesshomaru se convierte en ninja?**

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Eso, mi amor —le dijo Minato apretándolo contra su cuerpo, luego de haber pasado la noche entre besos y gemidos —, según el pacto que hace año tuvimos que firmar…

—Ya que los idiotas que tienes en el consejo así lo quisieron —le dijo con voz irónica.

—Bien, como tú dices —le dijo resignado —. El tratado que se pactó, decía que en algún momento tendrías que ayudar a la aldea y servir a su Hokage.

— ¿No te he "servido" bastante desde que nos casamos?

—No me digas eso, mi vida. Suena como si lo hicieras de mala gana.

— ¿Y quien te dice a ti que lo hago por gusto?

Minato entrecerró los ojos y atrajo más a su cuerpo el más delgado de su esposo. Comenzó a acariciar la cadera del pelilargo y pasó una de sus manos a la parte trasera del "menor" por donde, entre tanteo y tanteo, llegó a su objetivo y metió uno de sus dedos en su ya dilatada entrada, logrando que Sesshomaru dejara salir un gemido de satisfacción.

—Según yo, esto te gusta bastante —le dijo Minato con tono lujurioso —. No me puedes negar que te encanta que me entierre en tu interior y te haga delirar.

—Eres el humano más arrogante que he tenido la desdicha de conocer.

—Wow —lo miró sorprendido y sacó sus dedos de su interior —, hace años que no me llamabas humano.

—Por que hace años no habías dicho algo tan estúpido como que me tenía que entrenar para ser un ninja.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama indignado y se dirigió al baño, sin importarle para nada el que estuviera completamente desnudo.

Minato por su parte, se regocijaba de la imagen que le daba su esposo en esos momentos de irritación. A él también se le hacía irreverente el que Sesshomaru se transformara en un ninja. Se le hacía desconcertante el que arriesgara su soberbia pose para defender un lugar que simplemente despreciaba. Algo de lo que estaba seguro, es que en los ocho años que llevaba casado con Sesshomaru, nunca lo había visto mover un sólo dedo por la aldea, a no ser controlar a los chicos, que parecían reaccionar sólo a la voz de mando que tenía el Youkai.

Lo vio volver a la recamara, mientras tomaba su cabello el una cola alta y removía esa "cola" que lo volvía loco de un lado al otro. Para ser sinceros, esa era una parte excitante de la anatomía de su esposo de la cual solía gozar cada noche entre las sabanas de la cama.

—No creo que sea tan malo para ti el que te entrenes un poco.

— ¿Estas insinuando que no estoy en forma?

—No adoptes esa actitud bastarda, por favor.

—O sea que no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para someterme a los esplendidos mandatos del distinguido Hokage.

— ¡Te estas comportando como un cabrón!

— ¿Y cómo se supone que me comporte, oh Lord Hokage?

— ¡Basta! —Minato se levantó de la cama y tampoco se preocupo de ponerse algo encima, solamente caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru —No quiero pelarme contigo.

—No me la pones tan fácil, Minato —Sesshomaru era implacable cuando se lo proponía —. Sabes perfectamente que eso significaría dejar a los mocosos solos por un tiempo.

—No estarán solos, estarán conmigo.

— ¿Y eso se supone que debería tranquilizarme? —Arrugó el entrecejo rabioso y se cruzó de brazos —Me indigna que trates de controlarme.

—Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerlo – su voz sonó un poco más tranquila, empezando a entender por donde iba todo el asunto de la rabia mal contenida de su esposo —. Por favor, amor — lo abrazó y sintió como se removía entre sus brazos —, déjame abrazarte, Se-chan —el mocoso irritante pareció entender que quería y sin ser muy consiente de lo que realmente hacía dejó de moverse —. Haremos un trato ¿Sí? Yo me comprometo a cuidar a los chicos el tiempo que dure tu entrenamiento… — vio que Sesshomaru iba a abrir la boca, pero adivinó lo que seguramente iba a pedir —el cual trataré de que sea en el menor tiempo posible. Los dejaré en la oficina desde que salen de la academia y no se le acercará nadie que tú no conozcas.

—Quiero algo más —vio que el rubio elevaba una ceja y él mismo no dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada hasta que asintió, obviamente renuente —. Luego de que ese estúpido entrenamiento termine, yo seré el único encargado de la seguridad de Inuyasha y Naruto.

—Estas sobreprotegiéndolos.

—Sólo eso es lo que pido. Si tú cumples con lo que te pedí, desde mañana me pongo a entrenar.

Minato lo miró metódicamente y por un instante se planteó el no permitirle que los chicos dependieran tanto de él. Inuyasha y Naruto eran completamente dependientes de Sesshomaru. Sabía que los amaban tanto como él y nunca se plantearon el que no eran realmente hermanos y por ende hijos de ellos dos, pero el tenerlos tanto tiempo bajo el cuidado casi obsesivo de Sesshomaru, que no permitía que ni el sol les diera de golpe, se le hacía un poco peligroso, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Por el momento era mejor hacer que su esposo crea que tiene el sartén por el mango, pero tendría que ingeniárselas luego para poder hacerlo cambiar un poco de parecer.

—Está bien, amor —lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarlo y restregó sus caderas de manera sugerente logrando que Sesshomaru dejara escapar una exclamación —. Ahora volvamos a la cama. Mañana tenemos un día difícil y deberíamos estar relajados.

—Eres un maldito ninfómano.

—Y tú una perra —lo agarró de los muslos y lo impulsó para que enredara sus piernas en su cadera —. Ahora a hacer lo que según tú, haces por obligación.

Sesshomaru agarró el cabello de Minato con fuerza y lo besó con una pasión que sólo se avivaba con los roces de los dedos hábiles de su esposo.

…

Minato resopló por ¿Novena? ¿Décima vez? Ya ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y los chicos sólo se reían a costas suyas.

—No creo que sea prudente que siga con esto Hokage —le dijo uno de los ANBU que había en la oficina —y ustedes deberían dejar de reírse de su padre.

—Lo siento Inu-san —dijo Naruto —, pero nosotros sabíamos que papá no aguantaría el entrenamiento para convertirse en ninja.

—Mi hermano tiene razón —Inuyasha dejó lo que hacia en el cuaderno y miró a un ANBU en especial —. Le dijimos a nuestro padre que no lo presionará.

—Lo que aun no entiendo es por que le estas haciendo algo así.

Los dos ANBU que había en el lugar, los guardianes de Naruto e Inuyasha -es decir Kakashi e Itachi- se mantenían a una prudente distancia. Mientras que los menores estaban sentados en un sillón realizando las tareas que les habían enviado en la academia.

—Hokage-sama —alguien llamó a la puerta y entró seguido del esposo del líder —, lamento decirle que no va a resultar el entrenar a Sesshomaru-sama.

—No entiendo el por que no puede resultar —Minato fulminó a su esposo con la mirada —. Según tengo entendido no han podido avanzar en nada en cuanto a los entrenamientos básicos.

— ¡Es lógico que no pueden entrenarme!

El ambiente de repente se volvió más tenso y Minato temió por sus hijos.

—Guardianes —miró a los ANBU que se enfilaron frente a él —, lleven a los chicos a casa por favor.

— ¡Pero, padre!

—Ahora.

Los chicos miraron preocupados a sus padres y se dieron cuenta que lo mejor era hacer caso ahora. El ANBU con la mascara de perro se acercó a Naruto y lo tomó por los hombros para luego desaparecer de ahí. Inuyasha en cambio se dirigió a su propio guardián, el de la mascara de zorro, y lo abrazó, gesto que no molestó para nada al mayor, el cual los hizo desaparecer también, dejando a los otros tres en la sala.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Iruka.

—No es problema, Hokage-sama —se iba a retirar, pero antes de hacerlo se giró nuevamente —. Si me permiten… creo que no es necesario entrenar a Sesshomaru-sama, sería un excelente ninja sin necesidad de canalizar sus flujos de chacra.

Los esposos se quedaron solos y Minato sólo dejó salir el aire antes de acercarse a su esposo y abrazarlo, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo.

—Creo que Iruka-chan tiene razón. Lo mejor sería que sólo utilizaras tus habilidades naturales.

— ¿Naturales? —Sesshomaru había tenido un maldito día y no dejaría que Minato lo solucionara todo con una simple orden — ¿Tienes la noción de que tus idiotas subordinados no tienen nada que enseñarme?

—Lo sé —dijo sin tomar en cuenta la ofensa a sus ninjas —. Por eso creo que lo mejor es nombrarte ninja de una vez.

— ¿Lo harás ahora? —Le preguntó elevando una ceja —eso es un poco…

— ¿Súbito? —Le preguntó casi con chulería —No. De hecho tendrá que ser en una ceremonia que se realizara frente a todo el pueblo.

—Olvídalo —le dijo removiéndose definitivamente de los brazos de su esposo —. No seré tu maldita exhibición.

— ¡Oh y no lo serás! —Le dijo divertido —Sólo era una broma. Te nombraré frente a quienes te entrenaron y con eso bastara.

—Idiota.


	18. 18º Desvanecimiento

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **18/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Desvanecimiento**

Minato estaba en su oficina, como siempre lo hacía y como ya estaba resignado a hacer. No es que le molestara, pero ahora que sus hijos ya tenían 10 años y por lo tanto mayores, le gustaría poder pasar más tiempo con ellos.

El tiempo había pasado lentamente y con ello las cosas en la aldea eran cada vez mejores. Los chicos tenían su propio grupo de amigos. Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Neji Hyuuga y Rock Lee. Estaba seguro que, de haber vivido en la aldea, Sasuke Uchiha también habría formado parte de ese grupo, pero por decisión de sus padres el menor de los hijos de la cabeza del clan, había sido enviado a Sunagakure, para que fuese entrenado allí, ya que la presión que se le imponía por ser hermano de un tipo tan prodigioso como Itachi, podría mellar su autoestima. Por esa misma razón Minato no tuvo ningún problema en autorizar la salida del chico. Aunque lamentaba el hecho de perder a tan buen ninja, de lo que estaba seguro que sería, vio por el bien del menor y creyó que la idea de sus padres, fue la mejor.

Inuyasha y Naruto esperaban la llegada de su papá a la salida de la academia. Estaban un poco extrañados de que no fuera por ellos, tomando en cuenta lo sobre protector que era con ellos y lo que se acrecentó eso al convertirse en Jounin. Para nadie era un secreto que la decisión de sus padres, sobre ponerlos bajo el exclusivo cuidado de su padre, había molestado a Inuyasha más que a Naruto, ya que siendo así perderían a sus guardianes, y por ende, la compañía diaria de Itachi Uchiha. Inuyasha estaba seguro de que a su papá no le caía bien el ninja prodigio, ya que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, le alejaba de él, sin motivos aparentes. Lo que obviamente no sabía el menor es que su padre estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes y pondría todo de su parte para que dicha "relación" no se llevara a cabo, por lo menos no mientras él fuera un niño.

— ¿Inu-chan, que crees que le haya pasado a papá?

La voz de su hermano sacó de sus cavilaciones al peli blanco. Trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Bien, no estoy muy seguro —le dijo recordando la mala cara que tenía su papá en la mañana —, quizás se enfermó y por eso no ha venido.

— ¿Enfermarse? —Preguntó Naruto, claramente preocupado —Pero si él nunca se enferma.

—Pero es una persona, Naru-chan… obviamente se enfermaría en algún momento. Quizás nosotros no lo habíamos notado antes.

Inuyasha estaba muy lejos de la realidad, tanto en lo de que su papá era una "persona" al hecho de que se enfermara. Sesshomaru y el mismo Inuyasha, no se enfermaban por su sangre Youkai, por lo mismo nunca lo verían en ese estado. O por lo menos eso es lo que se debería.

De repente vieron a la lejanía como su papá se acercaba.

La gente que pasaba a su lado no podía notar nada raro, mucho más tomando en cuenta que Sesshomaru no cambiaba su rostro por nada del mundo, aunque ahora estuviera sintiendo que su mundo se había puesto de cabeza.

Los chicos, siendo tan aprensivos con su papá, se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien y lo confirmaron cuando Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de tropezar.

— ¡Papá!

Ambos niños corrieron al encuentro de Sesshomaru, pero vieron que, como siempre lo hacía, se paró estoico en su posición, esperando a que los chicos llegaran a su lado.

— ¿Alguna razón para que se comporten de esa manera? —La voz seria de Sesshomaru, que normalmente ahuyentaba a cada ser vivo que estuviera frente a él, no tuvo ningún efecto sobre sus hijos, al igual que nunca lo había hecho Minato.

— ¿Te sientes bien, papi? —La voz preocupada de Inuyasha sorprendió a Sesshomaru.

Desde temprano en la mañana no se había sentido bien. Un malestar muy raro lo tenía desanimado. No que lo fuera habitualmente, pero ciertamente no estaba tan desanimado como hoy.

—Estoy bien. No me pasa nada —Se giró para caminar de regreso a casa, pero el mundo se le vino a negro y sólo por los rápidos reflejos de Inuyasha y Naruto, fue que no se dio contra el suelo.

— ¡Papá! —El pequeño peli blanco miraba con aprensión el cuerpo del mayor —Naruto, tenemos que hacer algo.

— ¡¿Pero qué? —Naruto movía a Sesshomaru para que despertara, no parecía haber nadie a su alrededor —Inu-chan ve por nuestro padre.

—Pero no te puedo dejar sólo con él.

— ¡Anda! ¡Es más importante el avisarle!

Inuyasha miró a su papá y luego a su hermano. Estaba asustado igual que él y fue eso lo que le dio fuerzas. Se paró y corrió en dirección a la torre Hokage. No le importó mucho arrasar con algunas personas, sólo podía pensar en su papá tendido en el suelo con sólo su hermano como compañía.

— ¿Quién a muerto?

La voz de un conocido lo hizo detenerse de inmediato y ver a quien lo había llamado. Su corazoncito dio un brinco al ver a su querido guardián.

— ¡Itachi! —Corrió a abrazar al adolescente que lo recibió gustoso —Mi papá… mi papá esta muy mal.

— ¿Sesshomaru-sama? —Muy a su pesar, alejó el cuerpo del menor para mirarlo y casi se le va el alma al suelo al ver sus lindos ojitos bañados en lagrimas — ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sabemos. Fue a buscarnos y no se veía bien y luego se desmayó —enterró su cara en el pecho del mayor para poder soltar sus lágrimas —. No sabemos que hacer.

—Espera —vio que cerca pasaba unas personas y no podía confiar a nadie una misión tan importante, hasta que una cara conocida apareció en su área de visión — ¡Iruka-san!

El ninja miró a donde le llamaban y no le sorprendió para nada el ver a Inuyasha Namikaze en los brazos de Itachi Uchiha. De hecho estaba muy seguro que eso se repetiría por muchísimos años más, si es que no se casaban antes de lo que la mayoría de la gente que los conocían pensaban.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraban.

—Ve con el Hokage y dile que Sesshomaru perdió la conciencia cuando fue por lo chicos. Yo acompañaré a Inuyasha a donde se encuentran para llevarlos a la casa.

Iruka no preguntó nada más y desapareció junto a un remolino de hojas.

— ¿Adonde están? —Preguntó Itachi.

—En la academia, a unos pasos.

Itachi lo abrazó con fuerza y los hizo desaparecer del lugar.

Iruka iba corriendo en dirección a la torre del Hokage y lo hubiera logrado más rápido de no ser que uno brazos se apoderaron de su cintura y lo arrastraron hasta un callejón en donde sus labios fueron asaltados de manera violenta. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba y que no podía estar comportándose como un chiquillo hormonal en medio de un callejón escondido. A sus 21 años era un adulto responsable y ahora mismo estaba siendo completamente despreocupado, por lo que alejó a su pareja de un sólo golpe.

— ¡Demonios, Kakashi! —Le gritó al peli plata que trataba de besarlo de nuevo —Tengo una misión importante, idiota.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Le preguntó, sin dejarlo ir. Nadie podía culparlo. Quería besar a su novio, al que no había podido ver desde hace un mes por una misión de reconocimiento en el país del viento.

—Es importante. Tengo que ir con el Hokage.

Eso alertó a Kakashi, que con cuidado soltó a su pareja para que no se fuera a caer por la falta de estabilidad.

—Vamos.

Su voz sonó tan sería como lo aparentaba su carácter en este momento. Se dirigieron a la torre y llegaron en unos pocos minutos. Iruka ni siquiera pidió permiso para entrar, sólo se dirigió al despacho de su líder y entró como alma que lleva el diablo, asustando un poco al hombre que había dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Iruka? —Le sorprendió el que el joven llegara y entrara sin mucha ceremonia, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer — ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó al ver las caras preocupadas de Iruka y Kakashi.

—Es su esposo, Hokage —dijo rápidamente Iruka —, fue a buscar a los niños a la academia, pero se desvaneció cuando estaban con ellos y ahora Itachi los esta llevando a su casa.

— ¡Demonios! —Minato se paró rápidamente de su asiento —Kakashi, ve por Rin y dile que se dirija a mi casa. Quiero que lo revise ahora mismo.

El ninja salió enseguida a responder a la orden de su líder, mientras que Minato se dirigía rápidamente a su casa ¿Qué demonios le pasó a Se-chan?


	19. 19º ¿Qué tienes ahí, papá?

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **19/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**¿Qué tienes ahí, papá?**

Sesshomaru veía con fastidio como su esposo y sus hijos andaban de un lado para el otro. Acarreando cajas y demás cosas que su esposo creía necesario para lo que pasaría dentro de unos meses. Se giró para ver por la ventana y ver como los pájaros volaban sin problema, el cielo se veía despejado y uno que otro ninja corría por el tejado. El ambiente le daba asco, repugnancia, despego, aversión y cualquier cosa que no significara alegría y regocijo en ese momento. La razón radicaba hace seis meses atrás.

_Sesshomaru estaba reaccionando de a poco. Nunca en su vida había perdido el sentido, ni siquiera luego de haberse envuelto en un enfrentamiento._

—_Se-chan… responde, amor._

_La voz preocupada de Minato lo fue haciendo reaccionar lentamente. No entendía aun donde estaba, hasta que los recuerdos de lo que había hecho minutos antes de desmayarse llegaron a su mente._

—_Los mocosos… ¿Dónde están?_

—_Los niños están bien, no te preocupes y quédate quieto._

— _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Le preguntó incorporándose un poco y reconociendo se habitación, por lo que no tuvo que preguntar donde se encontrar — ¿Quién me trajo?_

—_Fue Itachi-san – vio que su esposo enarcaba una ceja y sabía muy bien por que —. Cuando te desmayaste, los chicos se desesperaron y fue Inu-chan quien me fue a buscar, pero en el camino se encontró con Itachi y le pidió ayuda._

—_Así que su imán personal andaba cerca —dijo con voz fastidiada —. Ése mocoso ronda demasiado a Inuyasha._

—_Es verdad, pero creo que si los alejamos sólo un poco más de lo que ya están, causaría desastres en las vidas de ambos._

—_Tiene 10 años._

—_Casi 11 y esta apunto de entrar a la academia de ninjas, por lo que tampoco es… demasiado pequeño._

—_El Uchiha tiene 16, creo recordar bastante bien las diferencias de edades de los humanos._

—_Si, bien —le dijo nervios —, no es como si tu fueras realmente un muchachito de 25 años, como aparentas._

—_Nunca he negado que tengo más de 700 años, Minato. Pero la diferencia es que yo soy un demonio, yo NO moriré y por eso tengo esta apariencia._

—_Y no te reclamo por eso, amor. Sabes cuanto me encanta el que seas tan inocente como aparentas._

— _¿Inocente? No creo que esa sea una buena palabra para describirme._

—_Bien, pues para mi sí._

_Sintieron que golpeaban a la puerta y Minato se paró de al lado de su esposo, para poder ir a abrir la puerta, pero Sesshomaru lo sostuvo del brazo._

— _¿Quién es? —Le preguntó con seriad. Sabía que los niños no eran; ellos simplemente entraban._

—_Llamé a Rin para que te revisara._

—_Esa chiquilla no me va a tocar ni un pelo._

_Minato suspiró con fastidio. Tenía claro que algo así pasaría, por lo que recurrió a su mejor arma en esos momentos._

—_Los chicos estaban muy preocupados por ti, Se-chan y no quiero preocuparlos más de lo que ya están —vio que su esposo lo dejaba de ver a los ojos. Mencionar a los niños siempre funcionaba —. Sólo quiero descartar cualquier cosa grave, nunca te habíamos visto enfermo…_

—_Por que yo no me enfermo, idiota._

—_Ves, tú mismo me das la razón. Nunca te has enfermado, pero ahora te desvaneciste en medio de la calle —se acercó y lo besó en los labios —sólo déjanos estar más tranquilos con respecto a esto._

—_Bien —le dijo desviando el rostro —, pero sólo me revisar un poco. _

—_Claro que sí, mi amor —le dijo sonriendo y besándolo nuevamente —, sólo un vistazo._

_Se dirigió a la puerta y tras ella se encontraba una furiosa Rin. Minato sólo sonrió y la dejó entrar. Ella ya debería saber como era el carácter del esposo de su sensei._

—_Buenas tardes, Sesshomaru-sama —la chica ni siquiera esperó a que el hombre respondiera a su saludo. Nunca lo hacía tampoco. No era grosero con ella, pero nunca contestaba a viva voz el saludo de nadie —. Por favor, deje que revise su pulso._

_La chica dedicó casi una hora a revisarlo y hacerle todo tipo de análisis, muy a la molestia del "enfermo" que lo único que codiciaba es que lo dejara en paz._

_Me retiro, Hokage-sama, Sesshomaru-sama —se despidió de ambos —, en cuanto estén listos los resultados de los análisis les informaré._

_Los hombres se quedaron solos y Minato se dedicó a "molestar" a su esposo repartiendo besos por su cara y todo lo que quedara de piel a la vista._

—_No te preocupes, mi vida —le dijo el rubio —, ya veras como los exámenes saldrán buenos._

—_No me importa mucho, pero no creo que salga algo bueno de todo esto —le dijo sintiéndose extraño —. Tenía fiebre, Minato, algo que obviamente no tenemos los demonios._

— _¡Oh, vamos! —Le dijo besándolo en la boca —No te pongas dramático, mi sol._

— _¿Podrías dejar de llamarme de manera tan vergonzosa?_

—_Sólo si me besas —le dijo acercando su cara —. Sólo será un besito._

—_Entonces sigue, no pienso besarte, no puedes obli…_

_Sesshomaru se vio callado por el besó arrollador de Minato. Ya no podía hacer más que responder a esos besos._

_Pasaron dos días, en los que Minato y los niños no se despegaban del lado de Sesshomaru, muy a la desesperación de este, ya que no soportaba tantas atenciones en su persona._

— _¡Hokage-sama!_

_La voz angustiada de Rin llamó la atención de los cuatro que estaban en la sala._

_Minato fue el primero en reaccionar y rápidamente les hizo unas señas a los niños para que se fueran a sus habitaciones._

—_Ahora sí, Rin —le dijo haciéndola sentarse — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

—_Es sobre los exámenes que le practiqué a Sesshomaru-sama —le dijo nerviosa por lo que estaba apunto de decir —. No se como, no me lo explico y sólo Sesshomaru-sama puede tener la respuesta._

—_Deja de dar vueltas, mocosa —le dijo Sesshomaru, arto de los rodeos de Rin — ¿Qué demonios se supone que tengo?_

—_Lo lamento —dijo un poco apenada —, pero según los exámenes, dice que usted esta esperando un bebé._

_La noticia fue recibida por diferentes reacciones, mientras que Minato esperaba que le dijeran que era broma y su pequeño amor no estaba "embarazado" y Sesshomaru empezaba a maldecir internamente a todos los antepasados del maldito entupido con el que se había casado y que lo había dejado preñado._

_Minato miró a Sesshomaru, para evitar a que este matara a su alumna por decir semejante estupidez, pero nada de eso pasó y la idea de que fuera verdad atravesó su cerebro con la velocidad de un kunai._

— _¿Lo que Rin dice es verdad?_

—_Si pretendes que lo niegue, vete olvidando de que lo haga, por que lo más probable es que así sea._

—_Pero, pero, pero…_

— _¡Oh por favor, no te pongas más idiota! —le dijo molesto —Soy un demonio, Minato. Mi cuerpo fácilmente podría mantener un bebé en su interior, si es que mi lado salvaje quiere descendencia._

Desde ese día las cosas en la casa Namikaze no volvieron a ser las mismas. No le habían dicho a los chicos que era lo que le había pasado, pero ya habían llegado con esa maldita preguntita que le punía los nervios de punta.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, papi? —Le preguntó Naruto por enésima vez.

—Nada que te importe, Naruto.

Y le respondía lo de siempre. Sabía perfectamente por que lo hacían. El miserable de Minato no se atrevía a explicarles a sus jóvenes hijos como es que en el abultado vientre de Sesshomaru había una pequeña criatura que llegaría a trastocar todos y cada uno de sus planes.


	20. 20º Retortijones

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **20/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Retortijones**

Sesshomaru ya estaba arto. Ni siquiera podía estar en paz en las noches, ya que el gran vientre que tenía no le daba muchas posibilidades de movilidad. Había aguantado de todo, hasta las estúpidas bromas de Minato y éste había probado muy bien lo que eran sus látigos.

—Papito —bajó nuevamente su mirada. Era quizás la única cosa que hacia la mayor parte del día, ya que hasta el momento no había salido de la casa para que no le hicieran preguntas a Minato, por que lógicamente él no las respondería — ¿Por qué estas molesto?

La voz tranquila de Naruto, lograba sacarlo de su letanía, pero aun así, no lo lograba de su mal humor.

—No pasa nada, Naruto —le dijo desordenando un poco más su, ya de por si, desordenado cabello — ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Umm, creo que está con Itachi-nii —le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa —. Si mal no recuerdo Itachi-nii le iba a enseñar como lanzar shuriken.

—Tu hermano ya sabe como lanzar esas cosas —le dijo entornando los ojos —, eso es una excusa.

—Lo sé —dijo el rubio —, pero estaba insoportable cuando estaba con ellos, así que mejor me vine.

Sesshomaru tenía muchas ideas de que esos dos ya habían tenido un mínimo acercamiento y la mirada idiota que tenía Inuyasha y la sonrisa estúpida que tenía Itachi Uchiha, eran pruebas más que validas sobre eso.

—Llegué.

Naruto y Sesshomaru fijaron su mirada en la puerta, por donde entraba Minato. Sesshomaru se abstuvo de decir algo inapropiado frente a Naruto, pero le parecía tremendamente ridículo el oso tamaño real que traía su marido.

— ¿Qué se supone que hace eso aquí? —El tono de reproche en la voz de Sesshomaru, le dejó claro a Minato que su presente no era bien recibido —Por que esa cosa no se donde pretendes que la dejemos.

—Oh, mi amor —le dijo besándolo en los labios y revolviendo el cabello de Naruto —, quería que nuestro bebé tenga un juguete.

— ¿Un juguete? —Se cruzó de brazos para mostrar su disconformidad — ¿Te has dado cuenta en la cantidad de porquerías que metiste en la recamara?

—Bien —se removió un poco incomodo —, todas esas cosas son obsequios de quienes saben que esperas un bebé. Nosotros no le hemos comprado nada y me parece que es necesario que haga una pequeña diferencia.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada. Se levantó como pudo y miró fijamente el oso de peluche que parecía mirarlo con ternura, algo que le desagrado terriblemente. Mirada que también tenía Minato como si tratara de igualas la expresión lastimera que tenía el bicho peludo.

—Haz lo que quieras —le dijo caminando a la salida —, voy a recostarme un poco. No soporto el dolor de cabeza.

—Oh… —se acercó por atrás y rodeo su ancha cintura con los brazos — ¿Nuestro bebé te esta dando problemas?

—No —le dijo molesto, soltándose de su agarre —. Inuyasha y el Uchiha andan por ahí y no creo que realmente estén entrenando.

—Tampoco lo creo, pero tú tienes que descansar, así que por esta vez, deja que ellos lleguen por sus medios.

La voz relajada de Minato le dio mala espina a Sesshomaru. Se acercó con paso calculado y Naruto vio en su cara la clara muestra de que se iba a enfrascar en una divertida discusión con su padre, por lo que prefirió sentarse en la cama y ver desde primera fila, como su papá hacía pagar a su padre.

—Tú sabes algo que no me estas diciendo.

Minato retrocedió por instinto. Aun recordaba la ultima vez que su amor había tenido un cambio de humor repentino, por el ínfimo detalle de decirle que se veía adorable con esa pancita. Obviamente, siendo Sesshomaru una persona que detestara los apodos idiotas que le gustaba ponerle Minato, había sacado las garras (literalmente) y lo torturó por una noche. Primero tuvieron sexo salvaje y terminaron con Minato en la cama, de espalda y recibiendo rascuños de su amor.

—Mi amor ¿Cómo puedes imaginar el que yo te estaría ocultando algo relacionado con nuestros hijos?

—Estas mintiendo, bastardo —estuvo a punto de decirle algún improperio, pero una extraña sensación y una mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa, Se-chan? —Le dijo acercándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro — ¿Te sientes mal?

—No —esta vez, su voz sonó más insegura —, pero creo que se movió.

Una mano viajó a su vientre abultado y la mano de Minato reposó sobre ella.

— ¡Yo quiero sentir! —Naruto dio un salto desde donde se encontraba y se acercó para poner su manito sobre el vientre de Sesshomaru, esperando poder sentir al bebé.

—No se mueve de nuevo —dijo Minato un poco decepcionado, pero esta vez sintió como el vientre de Sesshomaru se tensaba y arrugó el entrecejo —Sesshomaru ¿Tienes contracciones?

— ¿Y se supone que eso debería…?

Un nuevo sentir que se vio reflejado en el rostro de Sesshomaru, alertó a Minato y lo sostuvo para que se acostara.

—Naruto, ve por Rin, ahora.

El niño salió de la habitación, pero antes de irse, regresó para darle un beso en la mejilla a su papá, para que resistiera hasta que él llegara con ayuda.

¡¿Cómo no vas a sentir las contracciones?

— ¡¿Y que querías si soy un demonio? —Le gritó amarrándolo de la capa blanca que siempre andaba cargando —No siento los dolores como las mujeres, imbécil.

—Ya, amor, traquido —le calmó besándolo en los labios —, tenemos que traer a ese bebé al mundo, yo estaré contigo.

—No dejaría que te fueras —sus hermosos rostro se retorció por una nueva contracción.

Él no podría decir que estaba sufriendo, no sentía dolor, pero aun así era incomodo y no le gustaba saber que su cuerpo sería abierto para sacar al bebé de su interior.

Lo estaba mirando desde la rama de un árbol, mientras tiraba los shuriken con gran precisión. Debía admitir que era muy bueno en lo que hacía y le encantaba contemplarlo mientras se concentraba en no fallar.

Estaba con ganas de fastidiarlo un poco, así que se bajó de donde estaba y llegó donde se encontraba su compañero de entrenamiento y agarró sus manos antes de que lanzara el shuriken y logró que estos cayeran de sus manos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Su voz leve logró cautivar a su captor, que simplemente negó con la cabeza y tomó su mano derecha para empezar a caminar en dirección a la aldea — ¿A dónde vamos?

—Es un secreto, Inu-chan —le dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios para que no volviera a preguntar.

Caminaron por cerca de cuatro minutos, sin que pararan en ningún momento y que dijeran una sola palabra. Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar en donde quería ir Itachi, el menor quedó fascinado. Nunca en sus 11 años de vida había visto un lugar más hermoso.

—Esto es genial —los ojitos ilusionados de Inuyasha fueron más de lo que hubiera pedido Itachi — ¿Por qué no entremos aquí mejor?

—Por que en este lugar no te concentrarías como se supone que tienes que hacerlo.

—Por favor —le dijo abrazándolo —, me gusta este lugar.

—Por eso mismo no puede ser aquí —se soltó del abrazo, por que estaba seguro que de seguir así, cumpliría con todo lo que le pidieran esos inocentes ojos —, y ahora que lo has visto, será mejor que volvamos a tu casa, sino Sesshomaru-sama me odiara más de lo que me odia ahora.

—Mi papi no te odia…

— ¿Disculpa? —Le dijo empezando a caminar en dirección a la aldea —Si pudiera no dejaría que nos viéramos nunca más —se volteó y quedó a la altura del menor —. Sabes que te quiero mucho y no me quiero arriesgar a que tu papá me odie más de lo que ya lo hace.

Inuyasha lo miró enternecido, le gustaba mucho cuando Itachi se preocupaba tanto de él.

— ¡Hermano!

El grito angustiado de Naruto llamó la atención de los dos jóvenes y corrieron al encuentro del rubio.

— ¿Qué pasó, Naru-chan? —Preguntó al llegar a su lado y ver que nada lo estaba persiguiendo o algo por el estilo.

—Es papá, parece que ya va a tener al bebé.

No hubo nada más que explicar. Itachi sostuvo a los dos menores y los hizo aparecer en la casa de los Namikaze.


	21. 21º Kushina Izayoi Namikaze

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **21/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Kushina Izayoi Namikaze**

—Resiste, mi amor —le susurraba Minato al oído, mientras Rin se encargaba de extraer al bebé, mediante una ranura que había hecho en el abdomen de Sesshomaru —, sólo un poquito más.

—Maldición —ahora si que le dolía, más que nada la herida que cruzaba su parte baja. Siendo un demonio, rara vez debía sufrir de una herida tan profunda —. Nunca más, Minato.

—Ya mi vida, sólo un poco más…

— ¡Entonces hazlo tú, idiota!

— ¡Pueden dejar sus discusiones para después! —Rin normalmente era un chica paciente, pero desde que había llegado, esos dos no habían parado sus quejas el uno contra el otro —Sesshomaru-sama, quiero que respire y tratemos de sacar al bebé de su interior.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sesshomaru pudiera ver como una cabecita plateada salía del interior de su cuerpo.

Rin extrajo al bebé y le dio una nalgada para que llorara, cosa que el bebé hizo enseguida. Dejando a un lado al bebé se dispuso a curar la herida, pero se dio cuenta que de esta empezó a salir un humo de color verdoso y comenzó a cerrarse sola.

—No es necesario que me cierres la herida —le dijo la "madre" —; mi cuerpo esta regenerándose por si solo. No es necesario que me ayudes.

—Bien —se giró y vio al bebé que gorgoteaba y miraba para todos lados —es hermosa.

— ¿Perdón?

Ambos hombres la miraron mientras se encargaba del bebé. Hasta que se giró con el bultito en brazos y lo acercó a Sesshomaru.

—Es una niña —les dijo sonriendo —tienen una hija.

Minato miró casi con adoración la criatura que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de un anonadado Sesshomaru. Nunca se esperaron que fuera una niña. Viviendo cuatro hombres en una casa va a ser una situación muy difícil para todos.

Sesshomaru estaba definiendo cada rasgo de su ¿Hija? Nunca se ha visto en el papel de padre con los niños. De hecho ni siquiera era el padre de Naruto y de Inuyasha, pero la bebita que tenía en brazos… esta pequeña híbrida… era su hija. Sangre de su sangre. Parte de su alma. Un extracto de su ser.

De un momento a otro no se sintió feliz de eso. Tener otro bebé a cargo significaba que esta sería aun más vulnerable que Inuyasha, por que de por si era una niña. Más débil que su hermano. Más frágil que él.

— ¿Cómo le llamaremos?

Sesshomaru miró a Minato como si no lo conociera.

— ¿De donde nació en ti, la vaga idea de que yo sabría como llamarla?

—Bien, mal que mal es tu hija —le dijo como si no fuera gran cosa —. Yo tampoco sé como llamarla, pero debemos darle un nombre y creo que deberías participar de esa decisión.

—Yo me retiro —les dijo Rin —, no es necesaria mi presencia aquí y por lo visto la niña se encuentra en perfecto estado —comenzó a guardar todo en un pergamino, que luego de practicar unos sellos hizo desaparecer —. Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme.

La chica desapareció y Minato fijó su vista en su esposo. Lo vio desanimado, preocupado, como si estuviera tan consternado como cuando llegó y fue cuando lo recordó.

—_No. No quiero que ningún humano más se le acerque, no quiero que empiece a comportarse como un humano débil y que en algún momento mi misión se vea truncada._

—_Veo. Lo que te preocupa es que Inu-chan se convierta en un ser demasiado dependiente y que al final tú tengas que cargar toda tu vida con él._

—_Tampoco es eso, Minato —le dijo irritado —, no quiero que en algún momento muera y yo haya traicionado la confianza de mi padre._

Sus recuerdos lo arrastraron por un instante, pero el jadeo de su hija llamó su atención.

— ¿Se-chan? —Lo llamó, pero este sólo respondió luego de que o hizo por segunda vez — ¿Por casualidad estás asustado por que sea híbrida?

El joven lo miró impresionado. Nunca se imaginó que Minato lo fuera a leer tan fácilmente.

—Puede ser —le dijo acariciando el rostro del bebé —, pero esta vez no le he prometido nada a nadie.

—Lo que es aun más importante —se acercó y lo abrazó para que se cargara en su pecho y pusiera descansar —. Es a tu hija a quien tienes en brazos. No es tu hermanita a quien debes proteger por cumplir con tu padre. Esa niña depende de ti para sobrevivir, por que es tu bebé.

—Creo que te entiendo en parte —lo dudo un momento, pero luego se giró y le pasó al bebé —. Es tu hija también.

—Lo sé —sonrió y tomó a la bebé en brazos —. Hola, hermosa —besó su frente y la miró detalladamente —. Al parecer mi Naru-chan es el único que heredo mi cabello.

—Eso es bueno. Sino sería completamente un desastre —volvió a cargar a la bebé que era entregada a sus brazos —. Elige tú el nombre. Eres bueno en eso.

—Llamé a mi hijo como el ingrediente de mi comida favorita —le dijo en tono de broma y justo en ese momento golpearon la puerta —. Seguramente tus hijos se mueren por saber como estas —se paró y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla un par de torbellinos entraron casi llevándoselo por delante —. Tal y como decía… sólo vienen por ti.

—Son mis hijos, es lógico que se preocupen por mí —su voz sonó claramente mordaz.

Minato sonrió. Él sabía que pese a todo lo que pudiera decir Sesshomaru, él amaba a los chicos y daría su vida por ellos.

—Es hermoso —dijo Naruto acariciaba el rostro de la bebé como si fuera una muñeca.

—Es una niña —les aclaró Minato, mientras se volvía a sentar al lado de su esposo.

— ¿Cómo se va a llamar? —Les preguntó Inuyasha, sin apartar su vista de la bebita.

Minato miró a sus hijos. Cuando creyó que no sobreviviría y condeno a Naruto a vivir con un demonio en su interior, nunca se esperó que lo pudiera ver crecer y ser feliz como lo era ahora. Y había una persona a quien le debía el que Naruto estuviera ahí.

—Se llama Kushina —le dijo con voz seria.

—Es un nombre lindo —le dijo Naruto.

Sesshomaru miró a Minato y vio la cara de felicidad que este tenía. Era un buen nombre para la bebita. Gracias a Kushina Uzumaki que Naruto estaba ahí. Uno de sus hijos nació de esa mujer.

—Kushina Izayoi —les dijo a los chicos, mirando más que nada a Inuyasha, quien sonrió ante el nombre.

— ¿Podemos ir a decirla a los chicos que nuestra hermanita ya nació?

— ¿A tus amigos o a Uchiha? —Preguntó Sesshomaru mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—Itachi también es mi amigo, papá —le dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla y luego corriendo a la salida, seguido de Naruto que repitió el mismo acto que su hermano y besó a sus padres antes de correr junto a él.

— ¿Izayoi? —Preguntó Minato, aun sorprendido de que su esposo haya pronunciado ese nombre.

—La nombraste Kushina, por la misma razón que yo la nombré Izayoi.

—Así que ese era su nombre —le dijo. Refiriéndose al nombre de la mujer que le dio la vida a Inuyasha —. Nunca lo habías mencionado.

—Nunca me lo preguntaste —tan fácil como eso —, ahora si quieres ayudarme, necesito ir a tomar un baño.

—Oh, claro —le dijo tomando al bebé y dejó que Sesshomaru se encaminara al baño —. Mi hermosa bebé —le dijo besando su cien —Kushina Izayoi Namikaze. Reina entre los hombre —le bromeo.


	22. 22º La verdad para los mellizos

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **22/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**La verdad para los mellizos**

Sesshomaru sabía que criar a otro bebé no sería para nada fácil. Mucho menos si los otros dos andaban correteando de un lado para el otro, tratando de ver a la niña o hacerle caras o tratar de sacarla de la cuna.

—Naruto, es la ultima vez que te digo que no.

—Pero, papi —le dijo con un mal puchero —, sólo quiero sacarla para que mis amigos la vean.

—Tu hermana no es un juguete, Naruto —le recalcó Sesshomaru —. Además aun es demasiado pequeña para que la quieras sacar.

—Papi —le dijo Inuyasha, llegando a ayudar a su hermano —, Ku-chan ya tiene tres meses. Es grande.

—No. No lo es —le dijo tomando a la bebé en brazos que tenía una manito dentro de su boquita —. Cuando su padre llegue, le preguntaran a él.

— ¡Papi! —Le retaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Mi padre no nos dejará tampoco.

—Y según ustedes —le dijo terminando de ponerle un hermoso vestido al bebé. Vestido que le había regalado Rin, junto a unos treinta más, que estaba seguro, no alcanzaría a usar antes de que le quedaran pequeños — ¿Por qué creen que yo les diría que si?

—Por que nos amas —le dijo Naruto recargándose en un pie y poniendo sus manos tras su nuca —. Somos tus amados hijos y nos dices sí a lo que sea.

— ¡¿De donde sacaron esa estupidez? —Les dijo notando lo que había estado haciendo los últimos 11 años —Ustedes no hacen todo lo que quieren.

—Claro que lo hacen —dijo una voz desde la entrada —y déjame decirte que siempre que te preguntan a ti, obtienen las cosas con mayor facilidad.

—Eso es una mentira, Minato —le dijo empezando a alimentar a la bebé con una mamadera pequeña. Total, no era mucho lo que bebía —. No me manipulan.

Los otros tres abrieron los ojos ante las palabras del peli plateado. Todo el mundo sabía que Sesshomaru no era capas de decirle que no a nada de lo que dijeran los chicos, mucho menos si venía acompañado de unos ojitos suplicantes y abrazos compradores de cariño. Obviamente Naruto e Inuyasha eran consientes de eso, por lo que siempre lo utilizaban a su favor.

—Estas mal, papi —le dijo Inuyasha, negando con la cabeza —, pero mejor dejémoslo así.

—Tenemos que ir a la academia —le dijo Naruto agarrándolo del brazo —y si no nos vamos ahora, llegaremos tarde.

—Es cierto —le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza en la niña y uno en la mejilla de Sesshomaru.

Naruto hizo lo mismo y luego lo hicieron con Minato y salieron de la casa.

—Los chicos te aman —le dijo sentándose junto a sus amores y haciéndole gracias a la hermosa niña de ojazos dorados que tenía su esposo en sus brazos y trataba de tomar toda la leche de su mamadera —, se perderían sin ti.

—Lo sé —le dijo con una sonrisa de lado con una ceja enarcado —. Tú tampoco podrías estar sin mí.

—Y no sabes cuanto —besó sus labios de manera suave, para no molestar a la pequeña Kushina —. Espero que a los chicos les vaya bien en su examen.

—Hoy serán Gennin —le dijo muy seguro de lo que aseveraba —, no van a fallar.

—Espero que aprobemos el examen —dijo Inuyasha, mientras acomodaba su gorro que se había corrido un poco.

—Nos ira bien —le dijo caminando más adelante y volteándose mientras levantaba las manos — ¡Somos los mejores!

Inuyasha se rió de las ocurrencias de su hermano que seguía caminado de espaldas.

—Cuidado Naru —le dijo viendo como salía alguien de una calle y chocaba con su hermano, cayendo los dos al piso. Corrió en dirección a ellos y ayudó a levantarse a Naruto y extendió la mano, para ayudar al otro ninja —lo lamento, Mizuki-san.

—Oh, no se preocupen —les dijo sonriéndoles —, se dirigen a su examen ¿Verdad?

— ¡Si, hoy seremos ninjas! —Naruto era el más entusiasmado con el asunto y normalmente contagiaba a su hermano en el proceso.

—Espero que le vaya bien —les dijo despidiéndose, pero antes de seguir se dio vuelta — ¿Su padre les dijo que cambiaron el lugar de la prueba, verdad?

— ¿Lo cambiaron? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. A no ser que no le informaran —se dijo pensativo —, si quieren los llevo. Yo voy para allá.

—Gracias, Mizuki-san —le dijo Inuyasha y se encaminaron los tres al sitio de la prueba.

Desde atrás de un árbol, un moreno miraba a los tres alejarse.

— ¿Así que cambiaron el lugar de la prueba? —Se dijo a si mismo —Será mejor que informe a Sesshomaru-sama. Esto no me gusta para nada.

Los chicos caminaron por cerca de media hora. Se habían internado en el bosque y caminaban a un depósito de armas que había en el lugar.

—Hemos llegado —les dijo parándose afuera del lugar —, ahora tendremos una larga charla.

—Pero si no nos apuramos… —dijo Naruto.

—No alcanzaremos a llegar al examen —término de decir su hermano.

—Pues creo que no tendrán la oportunidad de hacerlo —les dijo con seriedad —. Ustedes dos no merecen convertirse en shinobi.

—Eso no es verdad —le dijo Naruto, molesto por las palabras del hombre —, nos hemos esforzado al máximo por lograr ser unos ninjas como nuestros padres.

—Sus padres —dijo pensativo, para luego largarse a reír —. Son un par de imbéciles. Esas personas no son lo que aparentan.

—No te permitiré que hables así de tu Hokage —le dijo Inuyasha. Ya bastante molesto por los dichos del tipo ese.

—Si bien Namikaze-sama es mi Hokage, su perra no es nada más que eso, la perra que le abre las piernas al Hokage.

— ¡Retráctate de tus palabras! —Naruto había sacado sus armas al igual que Inuyasha.

— ¡A papá no lo tocas, estúpido!

—Tan salvaje como los demonios que son —le dijo riendo —. ¿Ustedes no lo saben, verdad? Ustedes son demonios. Ni siquiera son hermanos.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Inuyasha se prohibía a creer en las palabras del hombre que se estaba riendo de ellos —Somos mellizos, nacimos el mismo día…

—Lo dudo bastante —les dijo mirándose las uñas —. Por lo menos sabemos que Naruto nació el 10 de octubre, el mismo día que atacó el Kyuubi, pero de ti —le dijo mirando a Inuyasha —no sabemos cuando naciste, por que llegaste ese día en brazos de Sesshomaru.

—Sesshomaru-sama para ti —dijo una voz a sus espaldas que reconocieron como la del Hokage.

Parado frente a ellos se encontraban Minato, Sesshomaru, Iruka e Itachi.

—Acabas de romper la ley más importante de Konoha, Mizuki — le dijo la voz sería de Minato, una voz que los chicos nunca habían escuchado de su padre.

—Quizás sí, pero no me quedare cayado —le dijo de frente y se giró contra los chicos —. Ustedes no son hermanos, no son hijos de ellos y además…. Su amado papá, es un demonio.

—Ahora veras que tan demonio soy —dijo Sesshomaru acercándose amenazantemente al ninja.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo apareciendo dos shuriken de tamaño impresionante — ¿Qué harás, Sesshomaru? —Le dijo poniéndose en posición de ataque — ¿Atacarme? —Se paró firmemente — ¡¿O salvarlos? —En ese momento todo se distorsionó. Mizuki arrojó los dos shuriken en dirección a los mellizos, quienes no alcanzaron a reaccionar.

Itachi se lazó contra Inuyasha, para interponerse en el camino del arma, mientras que Iruka hacía lo mismo con Naruto. Minato lanzó unos kunais y shuriken para que interceptaran el camino de las armas que iban contra sus hijos, pero al desviarlos fueron contra Naruto quien fue salvado por Iruka quien lo alcanzó a voltear y los recibió en la espalda. Y finalmente Sesshomaru hizo lo que nunca en su vida pensó que haría. Transformó su figura por la de un gigantesco perro de color blanco con una luna en la frente y se lanzó contra Mizuki. El ninja quedó tan impactado por lo que vio que no fue capas de moverse y fue literalmente aplastado por el demonio. Mientras que los menores miraban al demonio y negaban con la cabeza.


	23. 23º Los amamos

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **23/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Los amamos**

Cuando los chicos vieron el ataque de Mizuki venía hacia ellos, no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo y fueron casi asesinados por el maldito, pero eso no les hubiera importado, si no hubieran descubierto que era verdad todo lo que ese tipo les había dicho sobre su origen.

—Era verdad —dijo Inuyasha en un susurro, que sólo fue escuchado por Itachi, que aun lo tenía abrazado —. Somos demonios.

—No —le dijo el moreno con tono rotundo —, no lo eres y tienes que escuchar la verdad.

— ¿Qué verdad si lo veo con mis propios ojos? —Dijo con un tono más normal y llamando la atención de todos —Lo que dijo Mizuki es verdad. No somos hermanos, somos demonios…

—Inu-chan —Minato llegó al lado de sus hijos en un instante —, tienes que escucharnos antes de que saques tus propias conclusiones —miró a Naruto, que si bien estaba impactado por todo lo que estaba pasado, abrazaba a Iruka que tenía una herida en la espalda, por el Kunai que lo había clavado —Itachi —lo llamó con voz fuerte —. Traslada a Iruka al hospital y pide que vengan por Mizuki.

—Sí, Hokage-sama —respondió el mayor, pero no por eso dejó de abrazar por última vez a Inuyasha, sabía perfectamente que lo que vendría le afectaría mucho.

Cuando Itachi desapareció con Iruka, Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humana. No pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor al ver la mirada sufrida que tenían los menores.

En unos segundos más un par de ANBU apareció en el lugar y se llevaron a Mizuki para ponerlo a disposición de la ley al haber roto el tratado.

Los chicos apenas y podían mantener la mirada de sus -hasta hace unos minutos- padres.

—Chicos…

—Es verdad lo que dijo Mizuki ¿Cierto? —Naruto interrumpió a Minato —De verdad no somos sus hijos.

— ¿Quieren saber la verdad? —dijo Sesshomaru caminando hacia ellos. Con algo de malestar vio como los chicos se estremecían al verlo acercarse —. No voy a dañarlos —les dijo con un poco de rencor.

—Lo saben —le dijo Minato, estirando la mano para que su esposo la tomara —, pero este no es un lugar para hablar de ello, así que iremos a casa.

Nadie protestó y desaparecieron para luego aparecer en el living de su casa. Desde el pasillo de la habitación, apareció Rin con la bebita en brazos. Se lo entregó a su madre y luego desapareció con un asentimiento.

—Para empezar tenemos que pedirles que escuchen nuestro relato —les pidió Minato, mientras los guiaba a un sillón para que se sentaran frente a él y Sesshomaru —. Necesito saber que fue lo que les dijo Mizuki.

Los chicos se miraron y luego bajaron la cabeza, siendo consientes del dolor que estaba causando el maldito ninja que les confeso la verdad de sus vidas.

—Mizuki nos dijo que somos demonios, que ustedes no son nuestros padres y que yo llegué el día que el Kyuubi atacó la aldea, que… papá me traía, por eso no sabían cuando había nacido yo.

—Maldito —el susurro de Sesshomaru se sintió cargado de rencor, pero Minato reconoció algo más en eso, también había dolor.

—Quiero que no nos juzguen. Nosotros los amamos más que nuestras vidas.

—Estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, Minato —Sesshomaru le pasó a la niña y se fue a arrodillar frente a los chicos —. Como se habrás dado cuenta, soy un demonio como dijo ese tipo. Yo ni siquiera vengo de un lugar cercano, vengo de un lugar muy diferente a este. Los demonios abundan y tenía que salvarte de ellos —le dijo a Inuyasha —. Realmente no eres mi hijo —vio como los ojos del menor se humedecían y actuando completamente diferente a toda su vida, lo acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazó —. Eres mi hermano, un híbrido, hijo de padres demonio y humano. Tenía que protegerte de los humanos y los demonios que querían tu vida. No podía permitir que murieras.

— ¿Entonces… quien… mi padre es tu padre? —Sus sollozos le impedían hablar con claridad.

—Sí —lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos —. Mi padre era un gran general de los demonios y se enamoró de la hija de un terrateniente. Tu madre.

— ¿Mi madre? Creí que había nacido… bien, ya no de ti —dijo bajando un poco la mirada.

—Eres muy parecido a ella. Era joven y hermosa.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Izayoi. Sólo eso sé —le dijo besando su frente —. El día que naciste atacaron la casa del terrateniente. Mi padre me encargó tu vida al ver que tu madre había muerto y que él haría lo mismo. Estaba muy herido y no resistiría mucho más. Escapé contigo en brazos y un grupo de demonios nos detectó. Me metí en un pozo y luego aparecimos en las inmediaciones de Konoha. Justo cuando el Kyuubi estaba atacando, pero vi como un hombre lo empezaba a dominar.

—Ahora es mi turno —los interrumpió Minato y se acercó a ellos, arrodillándose junto a su esposo y dándole a la bebé que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos —. Cuando vi a Sesshomaru acababa de encerrar al Kyuubi, algo de lo que no me podré terminar de reprochar en lo que me queda de vida —miró a sus hijos que lloraban en silencio, pero ponían atención a las palabras del mayor —. Por medio de un conjuro… encerré al demonio en el cuerpo de un recién nacido —miró a Naruto, que al entender lo que quería decir contuvo el aire —. Lo lamento tanto, bebé. No podía exigir la vida de un bebé y condenarlo, no podía pedírselo a nadie, sólo podría sacrificar a mi propio bebé.

— ¿Entonces sí soy tu hijo? —Le preguntó apretando la tela de su pantalón.

—Sí —le dijo apretando sus manos sobre sus rodillas —. Cuando fui por ti, supe que tu madre había muerto durante el parto —vio como también abría los ojos —. Su nombre era Kushina.

—Le pusieron el nombre de nuestras madres —dijo Inuyasha, al mirar al bebé que dormía en brazos de Sesshomaru.

—Sí. El nombre de las mujeres que nos dieron lo que más apreciamos en el mundo —la voz de Sesshomaru sonó afectada.

—Cuando hice el conjuro para encerrar al Kyuubi en mi Naru-chan, estaba destinado a morir —les dijo para seguir con el tema pendiente —. El Shinigami tenía que llevarse mi vida a cambio de su ayuda en el conjuro, pero fue cuando apareció mi ángel —dijo con voz melosa dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sesshomaru —. Él llegó y destruyó al Shinigami, salvándome la vida en el proceso. Luego de eso les dimos refugio a Se-chan y a Inu-chan. Le ofrecí que se quedara y mi casa para que cuidáramos a nuestros bebés juntos —se rió un poco y los miró —. Nos enamoramos y nos casamos, pero fueron ustedes quienes lo convencieron.

— ¿Nosotros? —Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—A su padre no se le ocurrió mejor manera de proponerme matrimonio que pidiéndome a Inuyasha en adopción, para que fuera su hijo legítimamente y yo acepté, pero luego les enseñó a ustedes a llamarme papá y me pidió matrimonio.

Los chicos sonrieron ante eso. Eran responsables de que sus padres se casaran.

—Cuando Sesshomaru aceptó ser mi esposo, los viejos del consejo se opusieron, diciendo que él me podría manipular para destruir la aldea —los chicos lo miraron arrugando el entrecejo, estaban seguros que su papá no sería capas de complotar para la destrucción de su hogar —. Luego de una discusión y la ayuda de su papá para convencer a los ancianos —su voz sonó obviamente resentida, al recordar el viejo desagradable que había acosado a su esposo, insinuándosele descaradamente —, creamos una ley. Nadie podía decirles a ustedes sobre esto, por lo menos hasta que fueran mayores y pudieran entender lo que significaba todo.

—Pero ahora ya lo sabemos —dijo Inuyasha, bajando la cabeza — ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Ambos chicos miraron a sus padres y ellos mismos se miraron entre ellos.

— ¿Cómo que, qué va a pasar? —Preguntó Minato —El que sepan la verdad no los hará menos hijos nuestros. Yo tenía la adopción de Inuyasha. Eres mi hijo —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos —cuando Sesshomaru se casó conmigo los adoptó a ambos.

—Son mis hijos. Le pese a quien le pese —dijo con voz firme —. Tengo… tenemos tres hijos —aclaró antes de seguir —y eso seguirá hasta el día en que mueran.

Los chicos miraron a sus padres y acto seguido se arrojaron a sus brazos. Los adultos los abrazaron y Sesshomaru cuidó de no despertar a Kushina, pero aun así abrazó a Naruto que estaba junto a él.

—Los amamos y siempre será así.

Un juramento que se escuchó a cuatro voces y que rompería las barreras del tiempo, el espacio y la sangre.


	24. 24º Tenseiga y Tessaiga

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **24/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Tenseiga y Tessaiga**

— ¿Estas seguro que podrás hacerlo sin dañarlo?

Sesshomaru miró a su esposo con la clara intención de torturarlo hasta la muerte.

— ¡¿Cuándo he puesto en peligro a mis hijos?

—No te alteres, mi amor —le dijo levantándose de su escritorio y caminando en dirección a la ventana, donde estaba ubicado el chico que se robó hasta su aliento —, sólo me preocupo de que ese ritual tuyo le haga un daño cuando no estemos aquí.

—Es completamente seguro, idiota —se giró para quedar frente a Minato —Además. Te dije que no me vas a acompañar.

—No te voy a dejar ir solo, Se-chan —le dijo abrazándolo y besándolo en el cuello —, pero ahora te quiero a ti.

—Los chicos llegaran en cualquier momento y tu alumna traerá a Kushina después de su visita medica.

—Lo que nos da unos minutos más.

Sin esperar mucho más, elevó a su esposo para que pasara sus piernas a través de su cintura y así trasladarlo al sillón que había en el despacho. No tardó nada en quitarle la ropa y recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo pálido del Youkai que parecía derretirse ante sus caricias.

Sesshomaru sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, así que literalmente dio vuelta las cosas y abrió el pantalón de su esposo, sacando su pene y masturbándolo un poco para que llegara al límite. Se elevó un poco y sin mucho cuidado se dejó caer sobre él.

— ¡Adoro cuando lo haces! —Minato agarró las caderas de Sesshomaru y las elevó un poco mientras se salía y elevaba sus propias caderas para volver a penetrarlo.

El Youkai se sostenía de los hombros de su esposo, mientras sentía como se enterraba con fuerza en su interior.

—Más fuerte… Minato.

El rubio no aguanto más, mucho menos al escuchar la voz erótica de su pareja y prácticamente lo lanzó sobre el sillón y se enterró nuevamente en su interior, sintiendo como Sesshomaru pasaba sus piernas por sus caderas, ayudándole con las arremetidas. Se besaban de manera arrolladora y mordían la piel que tenían al alcance. No es que no hubieran tenido sexo desde que la niña nació, pero entre los cuidados nocturnos, el trabajo en el día y los deberes de Minato como Hokage, no tenían muchos momentos tan pasionales como estos.

Minato arremetió un par de veces más, hasta que finalmente se descargó en el interior de su pareja, haciendo que, por el calor de su simiente en el interior de su cuerpo, Sesshomaru se corriera entre ambos. Estaban sudados y jadeantes, pero aun así no dejaban de besarse.

—Minato… alguien se... acerca —le decía entre besos.

—Bien —con reticencia salió del cuerpo de su pareja y con una sonrisa de lado vio como los fluidos que había dejado en el cuerpo de su esposo, empezaban a salir de su ano. —Eres exquisito.

—Quita esa cara, pervertido.

Sesshomaru tomó sus ropas y se dirigió al baño. Mientras Minato daba vuelta los cojines del sillón. Estaba acostumbrado a tener que hacerlo cada vez que dejaba que la pasión tomara control de sus actos y atacaba a su esposo en cualquier momento. Ya en la tarde, cuando no había demasiadas personas el edificio, inventaba algo… normalmente los quemaba con un ataque y luego le echaba la culpa a un descontrol en sus técnicas.

— ¿Estas listo, Se-chan? —Le dijo apoyando al lado de la puerta del baño.

—Si —Abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de que su esposo aun tenía su miembro afuera —. Eres un descarado —se corrió a un lado, para dejar que el hombre entrara en el baño—, date prisa.

—Pretendía que me ayudaras…

—Ve tú sólo.

Minato sonrió de lado, sabiendo que seguramente afuera estaba algún ninja y que su pareja estaba incomoda por eso.

—Te amo. ¿Lo sabes, Verdad?

Sesshomaru se volteó y vio como lo miraba con esa cara de oso apaleado que tanto le desagradaba.

—Date prisa, Minato. Los chicos no tardan en volver.

El rubio sonrió y lo besó en el cuello antes de entrar en el baño para asearse.

Sesshomaru se encaminó a la puerta y le quitó el seguro, justo en el momento en que Rin se disponía a golpear la puerta.

El joven la dejó entrar y recibió enseguida al bebé que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos dorados.

—No encontramos nada diferente en la niña, Sesshomaru-sama. Esta completamente sana.

—Lo sé, Minato es el que esta preocupado.

—Tú también lo estabas, mi amor —le dijo su esposo desde la puerta —. Gracias por tu ayuda, Rin-chan.

—No hay por que. Con su permiso.

Minato amaba ver a Sesshomaru con la niña en brazos. Parecía que resplandecía cuando estaban juntos. La pequeña ya tenía cuatro meses y el poquito cabello que tenía era de color plateado, como su papá. Había veces en que Minato se preguntaba si su hija tenía algo de él. Por que a simple vista, parecía como si fuera sólo hija de Sesshomaru.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta fue abierta y por ella aparecían sus hijos y sus guardianes. Además del tercer Hokage.

Ahora empezaba lo que tanto temía.

Hace unos años, Sesshomaru le había contado sobre las espadas que su padre les había heredado a Inuyasha y a él y lo que le gustaría recuperarlas. Después de analizar muchas veces, se dieron cuenta que sólo había un lugar donde podía estar y eso era en el otro lado del pozo, pero se les hizo imposible el cruzar. Estuvieron analizando mucho tiempo y le pidieron ayuda a Jiraiya. Ahora, unas semanas atrás, se habían dado cuenta de que la respuesta estaba en ellos mismos y por medio de la chacra se fijaron en el fuerte poder que había en uno de los ojos de Inuyasha.

Por eso estaban ahora ahí, para hacerle ritual que abriría el camino al mundo de donde venían Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

—Estamos listos, Minato —le dijo Sarutobi-sama. Parándose junto a la pareja y recibiendo la niña que Sesshomaru le tendió —. Yo la vigilaré.

—Papi.

Sesshomaru vio el temor que tenía Inuyasha y sabía que no era miedo a lo que le pasara, sino a que no pudiera volver.

—Todo va a estar bien.

Se acercó al joven y con dos de sus dedos apuntó al ojo derecho y unas pequeñas descargas de corriente salieron de la punta de sus garras.

Inuyasha tuvo que aguantar la molestia, al sentir como le extraían algo del ojo. No era demasiado doloroso, pero si muy incomodo.

Todos veían como poco a poco, una esfera de color negro iba saliendo del ojo de Inuyasha.

Itachi tenía los puños apretados. No le gustaba tener que ver así a su pequeño amor. Ya nada sacaba con negarlo, cosa que nunca hizo. Además Inuyasha era y sería solamente para él. Nadie más llamaba la atención de su hermoso demonio y si eso pasaba, él se encargaría de mostrarle que él era la mejor elección, cosa que estaba seguro, nunca tendría que hacer.

Por fin, luego de lo que parecieron largos minutos, Sesshomaru sostuvo contra su pecho a un agotado Inuyasha, la extracción había sido demasiada para el joven.

—Uchiha —llamó a Itachi, que en par de segundos ya tenía en brazos al pequeño híbrido —. Tus manos donde las vea.

Itachi sonrió de lado y fue con Inuyasha hasta el sillón, donde depositó con cuidado el cuerpo, pero no se apartó de su lado.

— ¿Qué van a hacer con esa esfera?

Jiraiya veía con aprensión la pequeña perla negra que sostenía en sus manos.

—Se supone que Minato lo sabe —dijo entregándole la perla.

—No tenemos otro medio de abrirla que no sea una gran potencia de chacra presionada sobre un sólo punto.

—El Rasengan —dijo Naruto.

—Exacto.

Minato juntó su chacra y la dirigió a la esfera negra que dejó en el suelo. Mientras todos los demás, estaban atentos a lo que sucedía.

De la nada apareció un vórtice en medio del despacho.

Sesshomaru se acercó a la entrada, pero fue detenido por su esposo.

—No te dejaré ir solo, Sesshomaru.

Minato nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, por lo que sabía que hablaba enserio. Sin nada más que decir, asintió y le tendió una mano.

— ¡Papá! —Naruto tomó las manos de ambos antes de que partieran —Por favor… regresen con nosotros.

—Volveremos, Naru-chan —le dijo Minato, para luego darle un beso en la frente.

—Dile también a tu hermano cuando despierte…

—Je. Cuando despierte va a estar más preocupado de estar con Itachi mientras no están, que del tiempo que van a demorar en volver.

Sesshomaru le mandó una mirada significativa al prodigioso adolescente, el cual ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

Sesshomaru y Minato atravesaron el agujero negro y sintieron como empezaban una caída libre.

Las manos aferrabas ayudaron a que Minato atrajera a su esposo y este los envolviera con su "cola" levitándolos entre las nubes.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?

—"Eso", Minato, es el cuerpo de mi padre.

—Pero… esos huesos son tremendos —dijo viendo el inmenso ser que estaba frente a ellos.

—Algo esta mal —dijo viendo los restos, mientras se acercaban —No deberían de estar en ese estado. Murió hace once años… no debería estar tan…

— ¿Seco?

—Sí, pareciera que hubiera pasado más tiempo del que realmente pasó.

—Será por el cambio de dimensión… supongo.

—Puede ser.

No dijeron nada más hasta descender sobre la armadura gigante. Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar al interior, atravesando la boca.

—Cariño… ¿Qué mierda haces? —Le susurró Minato, como temiendo que de un momento al otro, la armadura, con todo y huesos, volviera a la vida.

—Lo más probable es que las espadas estén al interior de mi padre. —Le dijo sin detener sus pasos.

—Con interior te refieres a…

—En su estomago, Minato —se volteo para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que se encontraba — ¿Tienes miedo a un montón de huesos?

—Es tu padre, Se-chan.

—No. Estos son los restos de mi padre. El demonio que yo conocí ya no se encuentra en este plano astral —Se giró nuevamente y caminó de frente. —. Si quieres me esperas aquí y…

—Ey, yo no dije que no te seguiría.

—Entonces camina, humano. Me desagrada este lugar.

Minato apuró el paso y alcanzó a su pareja en un par de segundos. Caminaron por entre huesos que podían fácilmente alcanzar el porte de la torre Hokage. Era ciertamente espeluznante. Llegaron hasta cierto punto en que sólo tenían como opción el bajar. Minato no preguntó nada, simplemente se dejó caer y sintió como Sesshomaru lo seguía. Cuando tocaron fondo, Minato hizo una mueca de desagrado al darse cuenta de que caminaban sobre huesos. Restos de humanos y otros seres que seguramente, eran los demonios que ese gran general había devorado. Sesshomaru no puso atención a eso. Vio frente a él dos altares y dos espadas incrustadas en ellas. Se acercó con paso firme y llegó frente a una más desgastada. La empuñadura de color negro, parecía llamar a su parte demoníaca. La fue a tomar, pero fue repelido fuertemente y quemó su mano, la cual se fue regenerando rápidamente.

— ¡Se-chan! —Minato llegó al lado de su esposo y lo revisó por completo — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No sé —caminó a la otra espada, la que tenía la empuñadura de color blanco y la sujetó con fuerza. El poder de la espada lo envolvió por completo y comprendió enseguida. Esa era su espada —. Que estúpido —sacó la espada de su altar, sin ninguna complicación.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Al parecer, mi padre me dejó a Tenseiga.

— ¿Y eso es un problema por…?

—Por que esta espada no es para la lucha, Minato —le dijo rodando los ojos —, es capas de salvar a cien personas de un sólo golpe, y eliminar a los seres que vienen a llevarse el alma de un muerto para poder revivirlo.

—Oh, entiendo —le dijo divertido, sin darse cuenta que apoyaba el codo el la otra espada, que aun seguía en su altar —, y tú, como eres un demonio tan malo, querías una para matar.

—Idiota —le dijo entrecerrando los ojos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba —. No te hiere —dijo en un susurro. Hasta que por fin entendió —. Claro, esa es la forma de asegurarse de que yo no tuviera la espada —dijo con fastidio.

— ¿Qué tanto farfullas, amor?

—Minato. Mi padre se quería asegurar de que no tuviera a Tessaiga —le dijo acercándose —. Esa espada es todo lo contrario a la mía. Es capas de destruir una gran cantidad de demonios. Y como no quería que yo la tuviera, le dio la capacidad de que no pudiera sostenerla un demonio, en cambio Inuyasha es un híbrido…

—Y la podrá tener por ser parte humano —terminó de entender Minato, mirando la espada —y como yo soy humano…

Sesshomaru vio como su esposo tomaba la espada y nada le pasaba, para luego sacarla con la misma facilidad que él sacó la suya.

—Maldito —le dijo con rabia.

—Amor, sólo estoy asegurando el patrimonio de mi hijo.

Sesshomaru sólo volteo el rostro y sintió como Minato lo sostenía por la cintura.

Crees que sea demasiada ofensa el que te folle es este lugar.

Sesshomaru lo miró de lado y se dio cuenta de que hablaba enserio.

—No digas estupideces y mejor volvamos.

—Es que te vez irresistible cuando te enfadas.

—Entonces apresúrate y nos vamos…quizás podamos hacer algo en la noche.

—Esa fue una promesa, Se-chan.

Minato apretó a su esposo contra su cuerpo y lo besó de manera salvaje, antes de salir de ese lugar. Tenía en sus manos la espada más poderosa. La espada destinada a su hijo.


	25. 25º Una llegada especial

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **25/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Una llegada especial**

— ¿Es necesario que los chicos vallan? Tienen doce años y…

—Deja de poner excusas, amor. Inuyasha y Naruto TIENEN que tener misiones fuera de la aldea.

Sesshomaru tiró sobre la cama la toalla con la que se estaba secando el cabello. Kushina había estado muy delicada del estomago y había terminado vomitándole encima toda la leche que había tomado. Ahora dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su padre, mientras Sesshomaru tomaba un baño.

—No son excusas —le dijo volteando y quedando frente a frente con su esposo —te lo dije, Minato. No quiero que nada les pase.

—Van a ir con su líder de grupo.

—Kakashi es un caso perdido. Y la mocosa con que los pusieron no tiene el poder de los chicos.

—Sakura es una buena Kunoichi, será de ayuda en momentos vitales.

— ¿Cómo a la hora de salir huyendo?

—No creo que haga eso —vio como Sesshomaru le quitaba a la niña de los brazos y le miraba alzando la ceja. —Son un buen equipo, los tres.

—Digas lo que digas. No me parece que salgan de la aldea.

Minato no quería discutir más con ellos, pero los chicos ya eran ninjas. Debían completar con un gran número de misiones, y al ser sus hijos, se esperaba que respondieran como tal.

Naruto estaba entrenando en el campo. Se supone que su hermano también tenía que estar ahí, entrenando junto a él para la misión que había dicho su padre y a la que debían partir al siguiente día. Pero no. Seguramente andaba por ahí con Itachi y holgazaneando a diferencia de él.

—Claro, como tiene entrenador personal —dijo tirando uno de los kunai contra el poste que tenía al frente y fallando estúpidamente — ¡Maldito Kunai del demonio!

—Ja, no sabía que los ninjas de la hoja tenían tan mala puntería.

Naruto apretó los puños, molesto, y se giró para encarar al idiota que le insultó.

— ¡¿Quién demonios te crees? —Pero su perorata quedó a medias cuando una tremenda sonrisa adornó su rostro — ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Qué, no me vas a saludar?

Naruto no necesitó que le dijeran nada más. Corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo de la infancia.

Sasuke había cambiado mucho. Desde que había partido a Suna cuando tuviera menos de ocho años, había crecido. Había madurado. Se notada que era un adolescente y eso a Naruto le encantaba.

—Te echaba de menos, Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba abrazándolo fuertemente. Para él, Naruto también había cambiado mucho, su carita redonda de niño ahora era la de un hermoso chico que parecía brillar con la luz del sol. Lo que más había extrañado de su estadía en Suna, habían sido sus amigos y de manera especial a Naruto. Ese mocoso que parecía dar vida a donde estuviera.

— ¿Que hacías, he? —Le dijo cuando lo soltó.

—Se supone que estaba esperando a mi hermano para entrenar… pero ese idiota debe de haberse escapado por ahí con tu hermano.

— ¿Mi hermano? ¿Y que tiene que ver Itachi con Inuyasha?

—Pues… —recogió unos kunai del suelo y les tendió un par a Sasuke para que los tirara —Supongo que serán novios o algo así —como era de esperar, el que estaba tirando Sasuke tuvo una curva ilógica y se fue más lejos de lo que pensaba —Y se supone que yo soy el que lanza mal. ¡Eres pésimo, Sasuke!

— ¿Cómo pretendes que lance bien después de lo que me dijiste?

—No es como si fuera un secreto. Aunque a mi papá no le gusta para nada. Le ha hecho la guerra a Ita-nii desde que lo conozco. Lo único que le falta es maldecirlo para que le caiga en la cabeza que no lo quiere al lado de mi hermano.

—Así que tu hermano es novio de mi hermano —le dijo sentándose en el suelo.

—Sí, eso nos hace… ¿Concubinos?

—No — le dijo riendo y jalándolo de la mano para que se sentara a su lado —Se dice concuñados.

—Oh si… ¿Y que es lo que dije yo?

—Amantes —Sonrió al ver como las mejillas de Naruto se encendían.

— ¡Espera… yo no quería! ¡Digo, que no es…!

—Ey, calma. No te voy a asaltar por que me propusiste ser tu amante.

— ¡Yo no te propuse nada, idiota! —Se levantó muerto de la vergüenza y se fue caminando en dirección a la aldea.

—Naruto, lamento llegar tarde —le dijo su hermano que venía en compañía de Itachi — ¿Qué te pasó?

— ¡No me pasa nada! —Después de gritarle a su hermano se puso a correr para llegar rápidamente a la casa.

En el campo de entrenamiento, Itachi e Inuyasha se quedaron mirando un poco impresionados por lo que había pasado.

—Hola, hermano.

Ambos se voltearon para ver quien les hablaba.

—Sasuke Uchiha… el legendario ninja nacido de la hoja y criado en la arena —le dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un abrazo —. No sabía que volverías hoy.

—Ni yo lo sabía y eso que soy su hermano.

—Pues resulta que me acabo de enterar el por que mi hermano no sabe nada de mí —dijo con aire desinteresado — ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que estaban de novios? —Sus palabras causaron el mismo efecto en ellos como lo habían causado en Naruto. Sus rostros se encendieron hasta el punto de tener que desviar el rostro —Veo. Pues nada. Ahora tengo que ir a presentarme con el Hokage.

— ¿Con mi padre? —Le preguntó Inuyasha, perdiendo un poco el color de su casa, al ver como se cambiaba el tema. No es que no le gustara la idea, pero hasta el día de hoy, Itachi nunca le había hablado de un noviazgo entre ellos. Sabía que los sentimientos del heredero del apellido Uchiha, pero aun así, aun sabiendo cuanto le gustaba a él, no se animaba a hablarle él.

—Sí. Desde hoy vuelvo a la aldea. Voy a participar por la aldea en la prueba para convertirnos en Chunnin.

En la casa Namikaze, Sesshomaru se encontraba con Kushina, tratando de que su comida permaneciera en su boca y no en el piso, las murallas y sobre todo, sobre él.

—Escúchame bien, mocosa —a pesar de su tono, la niña estaba riendo y aplaudiendo —vas a comerte todo esto.

— ¡Papi! —decía la niña de nueve meces — ¡Naato, Naato! —decía apuntando a la puerta.

Sesshomaru se giró mirando la entrada por la cual entró Naruto minutos después. Sabía que su hija podía sentir a sus hermanos (o hermano y tío) por lo que siempre confiaba en los que decía. Lo que no le pareció, fue la cara compungida que traía Naruto.

— ¿Naruto?

El chico se paró automáticamente, pero no le dio la cara al mayor.

—Tengo algo de sueño. Voy a ir a dormir antes de la misión de mañana.

—Si no te encuentras bien, no creo que sea recomendable en que vayas.

—Estoy bien, Papá… sólo… sólo algo cansado.

—Soy un demonio, Naruto. Puedo percibir las emociones, y tú estas trastornado.

—No es nada…sólo...

—Sí, sí. Sólo estás cansado —le dijo tomando a la niña en brazos que ya se había dado vuelta encima la comida. —. Recuerda que te he visto crecer, sé cuando te pasa algo.

—Es que… bien —soltó el aire y se dejó caer en el sillón —Hoy volvió Sasuke y…

— ¿Qué Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

—Sí y bien… hubo una confusión y yo…

— ¿Sabes qué? mejor no me digas si vas a ponerte completamente rojo —le dijo al ver la reacción del chico —. Sólo una pregunta ¿Esta en peligro vital o algo por estilo?

—No. Sólo la vergüenza.

—Bien. ¿Qué tienen estos Uchiha que alteran tanto a mis mocosos?

Naruto sólo bajó la cabeza, apenado al ver como su papá iba al cuarto a cambiar a su hermana.

—Sasuke idiota ¿Por qué me hiciste decir todas esas estupideces?


	26. 26º La aceptación de un sentimiento

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **26/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**La aceptación de un sentimiento**

— ¿Alguien me podría decir que es lo que le pasa a mi hijo?

Inuyasha miró a su padre y luego a su papá, pero no dijo nada.

Naruto había estado en un estado de depresión evidente desde hace un par de días y eso a él le complicaba, ya que a la mañana siguiente tenían que ir a su primera misión fuera de la aldea, por lo menos, una en la que demorarían varios días en regresar, ya que la de unos días atrás, había sido cancelada por parte del cliente.

—Uchiha. Eso es lo que le pasa a tu hijo —la voz cargada de desprecio de su esposo, le indicó a Minato que era enserio —. Llegó así luego de una confusión, según me dijo.

—Iré a hablar con él —Inuyasha sabía muy bien como hablar de su hermano y si era de un Uchiha, tendría más de una palabra que decir al respecto — ¿Naruto? —Llamó a su hermano a través de la puerta de su habitación —. Sólo quiero que hablemos.

—Yo no quiero —dijo mal humorado, sin siquiera abrir la puerta, comportándose como un pequeño bastardo. Casi como lo hacía Sesshomaru cuando no quería hacer algo que Minato le pedía.

—Pues si no abres, iré a decirle a papá que le vaya a preguntar Sasuke sobre lo que dijo para que te trastornaras así.

— ¡No!

Inuyasha sonrió de lado al ver como lograba su objetivo y veía como la puerta de la habitación de su hermano se abría y por ella aparecía la cara sonrojada de Naruto

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó? —Le preguntó, tratando de aguantarse la risa al ver los ojos enrojecidos de su hermano y las visibles marcas de lagrimas.

Él conocía demasiado a Naruto y lo más probable es que fuera de rabia. El asunto ahora era ¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan irritado?

—No importa —le dijo abriendo completamente la puerta para salir y dirigirse al baño para lavarse la cara —. El idiota de Sasuke me jugo una buena.

—Así que es verdad lo que dijo papá. Fue por Sasuke que te pusiste así.

— ¡No fue por él! ¡Fue por lo que hizo! —Lanzó la toalla con rabia, para estrellarla contra la muralla.

— ¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? No se, digo, como para saber por que te estas comportando como un cretino.

— ¡El idiota se atrevió… se atrevió! —No fue capas de continuar, mucho menos al sentir como las mejillas se le coloreaban de manera exagerada.

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hizo? —Ahora si es que quería saber. Algo muy grande debió pasar como para perturbarlo tanto.

—Estábamos hablando de Itachi y de ti…

— ¡Ey! ¿Por qué estabas hablando de mí?

— ¡A eso voy!

— ¡No me grites!

— ¡Basta! —Ambos se giraron para ver a su padre parado junto a la puerta —Ambos están perdiendo el rumbo de su conversación y ya es demasiado tarde.

Los chicos se atrevieron a verse avergonzados, no siempre el líder de su aldea les reprendía, mucho menos por una pelea domestica.

—Sólo estaba tratando de averiguar el por que de la rabia de mi hermano.

—Y yo no quiero decirte nada. Así que mejor…

— ¡Hokage-Sama!

Los tres se voltearon y vieron a uno de los ninjas que estaban al tanto de la salud de demás ninjas, en el árbol que estaba fuera de la casa.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Rin-san me dijo que hay problemas con Sakura-san. No va a poder ir a la misión de sus hijos, mañana.

Minato se masajeó el puente de la nariz. Lo último que le faltaba era tener problemas con la primera misión de sus hijos. Sólo esperaba que Sesshomaru no se enterara de eso.

— ¿Qué pasó con la mocosa?

Y como siempre le queda la grande en su hogar, tenía que pasar algo por el estilo.

—Nada, mi amor. Yo veré como arreglo esto con los chicos.

Sesshomaru lo miraba desde la escalera, esperando encontrar en sus facciones, las verdad o mentira en su cara, pero sin poder acceder en este momento, prefirió ir a su recamara a cambiar a Kushina, mejor no alterarse en ese momento.

Minato, mientras tanto, trataba de pensar en la forma de solucionar el embrollo antes de que su amado esposo, metiera sus narices en el. Por algo trataba de mantener a Sesshomaru apartado de los problemas que estaban relacionados con los chicos, por que si no, era capas de pasar por sobre él, para asegurarse de que los chicos estuvieran completamente a salvo.

Dile a Kakashi que acuda a mi despacho, yo estaré allí en un momento.

El ninja desapareció en medio de un remolino de hojas y sólo quedaron los tres hombres.

— ¿Qué se supone que va a pasar con la misión de mañana?

Minato miró a Inuyasha, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y casi podía decirse que lo desafiaba con la mirada.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, hijo. Ahora vayan a entrenar —se dio vuelta para ir a despedirse de su esposo, pero se giró antes de eso —. Ah, y por favor. No discutan más por cosas tan pequeñas como la de hoy.

Naruto apretó los puños, furioso por la poca importancia que le daban a su problema. Lo que él no sabía, es que sólo él estaba trastornado por la ínfima frase que le dijo el menor de los Uchiha.

Cuando llegó el momento de que los chicos partieran a su misión, se tuvieron que presentar frente al Hokage y suponían que era por el asunto de Sakura.

Llegaron rápidamente frente a su padre y se enfilaron frente a él, esperando recibir las indicaciones finales.

Minato se levantó de su asiento, mirando a los chicos frente a él. Sabía que lo que estaba por anunciar, podría cambiar mucho el curso de las vidas de sus hijos, pero, nadie estaba libre del karma.

—Como recordaran, ayer fui informado de que la Kunoichi, Sakura Haruno, miembro del grupo 7 del que ustedes son miembros, tuvo un accidente domestico que la mantendrá fuera de servicio por unas semanas, por lo que, en vista de que tienen que ser tres los que partan en misión hoy, tendrán un miembro en reemplazo de su compañera.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y vieron como la puerta era abierta y por ella aparecía Kakashi, que como siempre venía leyendo su famoso librito, el cual tenía completamente intrigado a los chicos y ya habían pensado más de una vez en quitárselo a su sensei.

Lo que dejó completamente fuera de servicio a ambos por motivos diferentes, fue el ver aparecer a Sasuke Uchiha tras el mayor.

Como podrán ver, desde ahora, Sasuke será su compañero de equipo.

— ¡¿Qué?

Todos se giraron a ver al responsable de semejante grito y no les sorprendió ver al miembro rubio del equipo, completamente rojo al verse descubierto.

— ¿Algún problema con mi decisión, Naruto? —Preguntó Minato, esperando saber más antecedentes del comportamiento extraño de su hijo.

—Nada —dijo un poco molesto, pero sin mirar a nadie en especial —, no pasa nada, Hokage-sama.

Minato alzó una ceja. En ninguna circunstancia le había llamado por su titulo, por lo que ahora se encontraba más curioso por saber la razón del comportamiento de Naruto.

Lo que nadie se esperaba en esa reunión, es que el otro padre de los chicos apareciera en la sala.

El Yokai miró dentro de la sala, analizando meticulosamente las expresiones en los rostros de los que le miraban atentamente. Hasta que llegó al rostro sonrojado de su hijo. Era fácil de leer en él, las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

—Vamos —le dijo dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sala que estaba junto a la oficina de Minato.

Naruto, al ver como su padre salía con su hermanita en brazos, no supo como reaccionar en el momento, por lo que le mandó a su padre una mirada, casi suplicante.

—Padre.

Minato lo miró conteniéndose las ganas de reír, ante la angustia de su retoñito.

—Ve con él, Naruto. No te va a morder.

— ¿Estas seguro? —Le dijo alzando una ceja, cosa que aprendió demasiado bien de su demoniaco padre. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones, de manera melodramática, y sin mirar a nadie salió de la habitación —. Si no vuelvo en unos minutos, manda refuerzos.

Minato esperó a que Naruto saliera, para poder reírse a sus anchas de las desdichas de su hijo.

—Padre, no seas cruel —le dijo Inuyasha, aguantándose las ganas de reír.

Naruto llegó a la sala en la que se encontraba Sesshomaru y entró, cerrando la puerta luego de atravesar el umbral.

—Siéntate, Naruto —le indicó Sesshomaru, mientras él se sentaba en el sillón que se encontraba frente a la entrada.

Naruto siguió las órdenes del mayor, casi como un robot. Tratando de pensar en lo que había hecho mal para que su padre tuviera esa expresión en su hermosa cara. Por que si había algo que Naruto y su hermano tenían completamente claro, es que el principal motivo por el que sus padres se encontraban juntos, era por la belleza innegable de Sesshomaru, que había sido capas de cautivar a Minato en el mismo momento en que lo vio, sin que este se diera cuenta en primera instancia.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —Preguntó a la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

—No has hecho nada… aun. —Naruto lo miró sin entender sus palabras — ¿Qué va a pasar contigo en la misión, si esta el Uchiha a tu alrededor?

Naruto sintió como si su alma le fuera arrancada y vuelta a poner de golpe. Su padre a veces le dejaba completamente fuera de combate.

—No… no pasara nada.

— ¿Volverás sano y salvo?

—Papá…

—Lo digo por tu actitud los últimos días —dejó que Kushina se afirmara de la orilla del sillón para avanzar por la habitación con pasitos lentos —. El problema es el siguiente —le dijo apoyando su espalda contra el sillón y entrelazando sus dedos frente a su vientre —. Te vas por primera vez a una misión fuera de la villa y con la compañía de tu hermano, el inútil de Kakashi y un chiquillo que te revoluciono las hormonas con un par de palabras…

— ¡Él no me revolucionó las hormonas, ni nada!

— No me levantes la voz, Naruto —le dijo mirándolo fríamente, logrando que el menor se retorciera en su asiento —. Sí te conmocionó, y no me lo vas a negar a mí, que pareciera que puedo sentir cuando los mocosos como tú, están ansiosos por meterse a una cama.

— ¡Papá! —Le gritó escandalizado. Él no estaba ansioso de meterse en la cama con Sasuke… con él ni con nadie.

—Te dije que moderes tu tono. No estas con esos vándalos a los que llamas amigos —Naruto volvió a sentirse desnudo frete a su padre —. El asunto es que si vas a peligrar de alguna manera por ir con el Uchiha a la misión, prefiero que no vayas.

El menor miró a su padre, esperando poder descifrar lo que su padre entendía y él no, pero algo sí tenía claro. No quería fallar a los ojos de sus padres, y el no ir, significaba fallar.

—No me pasara nada —le dijo serio y con voz fuerte —. Iré a esa misión y volveré bien, te lo prometo.

Sesshomaru lo miró y le gustó lo que vio, por lo que se paró y se acercó al rubio, atrayéndolo contra su pecho.

—Sé que nunca les digo nada bueno y que soy frío con ustedes y con los demás, pero si tienes que tener algo claro, es que los amo, tanto o más que a Minato, por que los he visto crecer y formarse como yo quise.

Naruto estaba completamente impresionado con la muestra de cariño que estaba recibiendo por parte de su papá, que si bien siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos, no era de andar abrazando y dejar fluir sus emociones así. Por lo que aprovechó de abrazarlo también y dejó su cabeza descansar sobre su pecho.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estarían tirándose de los cabellos.

El emotivo momento entre padre e hijo se vio roto por la llegada de Minato, que apoyado en la puerta, les veía con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

— ¿No tendrías que estar jugando a regir una villa? —Le preguntó Sesshomaru de mala gana, al verse descubierto en un momento de debilidad.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decidiste, Naruto? —Preguntó divertido, ante la actitud defensiva de su esposo.

—Iré, por supuesto —dijo con más ánimos que antes y se despidió de Sesshomaru dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego hizo lo mismo con Kushina y Minato, antes de salir corriendo al encuentro de su equipo.

—Ahora sí —dijo Minato, cerrando la puerta para que nadie los molestara — ¿Puedo saber lo que le pasa a mi hijo?

—Eres demasiado despistado, Minato —le respondió Sesshomaru, mientras tomaba en brazo a la niña —. Lo que pasa es simple. Tendré que andar al pendiente de otro mocoso que se quiera llevar a uno de mis hijos.

— ¿Y eso? —Le preguntó aun sin entender.

—Naruto esta "entusiasmado" con la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha. Y tú lo envías a una misión en la que tendrán que estar solos, en medio de la nada y por quizás cuanto tiempo.

Recién en ese momento, Minato se dio cuenta de lo trascendental de su decisión de poner a Sasuke Uchiha como compañero de sus hijos.

Naruto llegó a la puerta de la aldea, donde su equipo lo esperaba para una nueva misión y ni se inmutó al ver a Sasuke en el lugar. Esta vez iba con una idea en mente. Dejar de pensar en el cariño que sentía por su amigo, por el bien de la misión y su imagen de ninja frente a sus padres.

Sasuke, por su parte, vio el cambio en la actitud de Naruto como un alivio. Se podría acercar al rubio, sin el temor de que le quisiera partir la cara y podría disfrutar de su presencia por unos días, antes de que se armara la batahola en la familia Namikaze, cuando le pidiera a Naruto, que fuera su pareja.


	27. 27º Primeras pruebas ¿De amor?

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **27/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Primeras pruebas… ¿De amor?**

Todo el mundo notó el cambio en la actitud de los hijos del Hokage cuando volvieron de su misión en el país de las olas, así como también el que pasaran gran parte del día con los hijos de la cabeza de la familia Uchiha, algo que obviamente tenía completamente harto a Sesshomaru.

—Amor, los chicos son felices así —le dijo Minato, tratando de aguantar la risa, por lo hilarante de la situación.

Sesshomaru fulminaba con la miraba a Sasuke por la ventana de la casa, mientras este le decía no se que cosas al oído a Naruto, algo que hacia reír mucho a su hijo. Por otro lado, Itachi estaba "entrenando" con Inuyasha.

—Ese pequeño bastardo va a quedarse sin manos si sigue así —dijo con voz, peligrosamente amenazante.

—Están entrenando, Se-chan.

—No creo que sea necesario que este tras su espalda para que lance shuriken. Además, Inuyasha es un excelente tirador.

—Y no lo pongo en duda, pero es bueno que aprenda de sus superiores.

—El Uchiha no es superior a él.

—Sí, sí lo es. Y si quieres que deje de serlo, tienes que dejar que aprenda.

Sesshomaru se volteo y miro a su esposo fijamente.

—Lo que tú eres, es un alcahuete.

—Amor, me hieres con tus palabras —dijo fingiendo dolor —, además —le dijo acercándose —el que ellos estén tan entretenidos nos da más tiempo a solas.

—Aleja tus manos de mí, Minato —le dijo volteándose —. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas y si tú no eres capas de detenerles…

—No intervengas en esto, Se-chan —le pidió atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, muy al "supuesto" malestar de su pareja —. Si los chicos se llevan bien con los Uchiha, no le veo nada de malo a que los vengan a ver… —se quedó callado ante la mirada de su esposo — ¿Qué?

—Eres un maldito alcahuete.

Minato sonrió de lado al ver entrar a su esposo a la casa, estaba tan enojado con su actitud, que olvido el que los chicos estuvieran con los Uchiha en el jardín. Se puso de pie cuando vio a uno de los chicos hacer algo que quizás le daría problemas si es que Sesshomaru los veía desde la casa.

—Cuida tus manos, Uchiha Sasuke —le dijo pellizcando la mano del menos que estaba en la cintura de su hijo, al tiempo en que le atraía —. El que les permita venir a verlos, no les da permiso para tocarlos.

—Padre —las mejillas de Naruto estaban encendidas —. Déjanos en paz un rato.

—Oh, no, claro que no. Tú papá debe estar vigilando desde algún lugar de la casa y no quiero ser el receptor de sus reproches al permitir que los chicos se pasen de listos.

Como era de esperar, nadie objetó ante la mención de Sesshomaru, era lógico los chicos le tenían respeto -y algo de temor- por lo que prefirieron separarse un poco.

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente y de un momento a otro ya estaban dando las primeras pruebas para convertirse en chunnin. Como era de esperarse, el equipo compuesto por Naruto, Inuyasha, Sasuke y Sakura, superó con éxito el primer examen. Claro, a ellos no se les podría amedrentar más de lo que lo hacia el mismo Sesshomaru, por lo que el examen de Ibiki no les dio mayores dificultades. Luego vino el de Anko, claro que en este Sesshomaru si que se negó rotundamente a que los chicos se quedaran por cinco días en un lugar tan peligroso como lo era el bosque prohibido, por lo que puso su propia regla, o él iba con ellos y los vigilaba desde la distancia, o los chicos no iban a participar. Como era de esperarse, Minato intervino y hubo un momento en que se puso furibundo, pero el poder de persuasión de Sesshomaru fue aun mayor. Él sabía que algo iría mal y no permitiría que estuvieran solos. Minato aceptó el que fuera, pero tenía que mantenerse alejado y no intervenir en nada a no ser que se encontraran en peligro de muerte. Los chicos no entendían. ¿Cómo se convertirían en ninjas, si su papá los cuidaba como si fueran niños?

Los chicos nunca supieron el peligro en que se encontraron cuando un ninja trató de atacarlos. Sus vibras eran tan negativas que Sesshomaru le buscó antes de que se acercara a sus hijos y sus dos compañeros.

— ¿Así que tú eres la esposa del Hokage? —Dijo una voz burlona desde alguna parte del bosque — ¿Qué pretendes estando aquí?

—Que no llegues a mis hijos —dijo cerrando los ojos, para poder escuchar de donde venía la voz y poder encontrarlo.

—No eres un chiquillo cualquiera, verdad. Eres un demonio. —Le dijo seguro, sin un mínimo atisbo de duda.

—Lo soy, y no podrás acercarte a mis hijos.

—No voy tras tus mocosos. Sino tras el Uchiha. —se rió en su cara.

—Es lo mismo —dijo viendo a un punto fijo. Lo había encontrado —. Aléjate o morirás.

—Que violento —le dijo riendo —. Me alejaré por ahora, pero Sasuke Uchiha vendrá conmigo.

Sesshomaru sintió como se alejaba y pudo analizar mejor las cosas. Ese ser o persona o lo que sea, iba tras el mocoso de Naruto. Si iba por él, estaba seguro que su hijo iría a vengarlo. Por lo que tendría que informar a su marido de eso. Tenían que saber a que enfrentarse.

Los chicos llegaron a la pelea final sin problemas, habían peleado contra sus propios amigos y chicos de otras aldeas.

Naruto estaba completamente enojado con Sasuke.

— ¿De verdad no volverás a hablarme? —Le preguntó el moreno, llegando a su lado luego de que terminara su entrenamiento con Kakashi.

—Tengo que ir a entrenar o mi papá se enojará conmigo —dijo sin mirarle a la cara, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar, Sasuke le sostuvo del brazo —. Suéltame.

—No —dijo serió y poniéndose de pie — ¿Por qué eres tan infantil?

— ¿Disculpa? Ese maldito mapache se te tira encima y me lanza lejos, y tú feliz de la vida dejándote abrazar, ¿Y yo soy infantil?

—Sí —dijo divertido. Le encantaba cuando Naruto actuaba de manera tan celosa —. Gaara es mi amigo. Lo fue todos estos años que estaba en Suna.

— ¿Sólo tu amigo?

— ¿De verdad estas celoso? —Mala pregunta, tuvo que agacharse para que la patada que mandó Naruto no le alcanzara, pero como no lo soltó en ningún momento, pudo abrazarlo contra su cuerpo —Lo siento, fue mala idea decir eso.

—Sí. Ahora suéltame —le dijo molesto. Increíblemente, más que antes.

—Naruto, si volví fue por mi familia, pero también por ti. No creé nunca ningún lazo con nadie, más fuerte que el que tengo contigo —como se imaginó, eso bastó para que el rubio dejara de forcejear y escuchara sus palabras — ¿Me crees cuando te digo que tú eres lo más importante?

Naruto era impulsivo, pero le gustaba cuando Sasuke le hablaba de esa manera dulce y calmada. Asintió ante las palabras de su amigovio -nada definido aun por parte de ninguno de los dos-. Fue cuando Sasuke descendió su rostro y le dio un sutil beso en los labios. Algo superficial y prometedor. Naruto no necesitó nada más. Confiaría en Sasuke, para que en un futuro muy próximo, poder escuchar palabras de amor de ese chico.

—Parece que tu hermano es más rápido que tú —la voz cargada de resentimiento por parte de su protegido, le dijo a Itachi que no fue la mejor idea ir con Inuyasha a espiar a sus hermanos.

—Inuyasha —su voz sonó cansada, pero cuando se giró para hablar con el chico, este ya había saltado del árbol donde se encontraban y caminaba en dirección a su casa. Tendría que advertirle a su hermano que no se adelante a los hechos. El amaba a Inuyasha, quizás desde el momento en que le conoció cuando era apenas un bebé, pero ahora tenía 18 años ya, e Inuyasha sólo tenía 13 años. Claro, su hermano no tenía ese tipo de problemas con Naruto. Aun los dos eran unos niños. Se bajó del árbol y corrió para encontrara a Inuyasha antes de que entrara a su casa. Como era de esperarse, cuando llegó el demonio estaba más que furioso y no se detuvo cuando lo llamó —. Espera un segundo, por favor.

—No quiero hablar ahora, Itachi. —le dijo, más dolido que enojado.

—Entiéndeme, chiquito. Soy mayor de edad, y tú sólo tienes…

—Tengo 13, claro que eres mayor que yo —le dijo ahora enojado, mirándolo a la cara — ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tengo que esperar cinco años más para que reciba un beso? ¿O simplemente tengo que empezar a ver más gente?

Itachi no dijo nada. Obviamente no soportaría ver a Inuyasha saliendo con alguien, mucho menos que ese alguien le de su primer beso.

Lo que no esperó es que se acercara a abrazarlo y apoyar su cara en su pecho.

¿Podrás aguantar cinco años sin ponerme un dedo encima? —Le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente. — ¿Podrás ver que me vaya con otro?

—No puedo verte cerca de tu propio hermano —le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

— ¿Entonces?

—Te amo, sé que lo sabes, pero tengo que decírtelo. Aun así, no puedo hacer nada de lo que piensas.

—No pretendo que tengamos sexo. Tengo trece años, y como lo dijiste soy un chico aun. Pero es importante para mí saber que soy tuyo y tú eres mío.

— ¿Entonces que quieres de mí? ¿Qué quieres para saber que esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que estemos juntos, y que tus padres nos permitan casarnos?

—Wow, eso ya esta fuera de discusión, chicos.

Los dos se giraron para notar a Minato y Sesshomaru en la entrada de la casa. Como era lógico, los colores se le subieron al rostro a los dos, pero se las arreglaron para separarse lo menos brusco posible.

—Hokage-sama, Sesshomaru-sama —les saludo el mayor.

—No hace faltan tanta zalamería en este momento, Uchiha —le dijo Sesshomaru.

—Sé que se aman, pero como dijo Inu-chan, aun es un niño —dijo el Hokage divertido por la reacción de los menores —, pero si pasa los exámenes para convertirse en chunnin…

—Minato —le amenazó su esposo —, retira enseguida lo que estas empezando a decir.

—Pero si pasa el examen será mayor de edad, ya sólo se tendrían que esperar por un par de años para avanzar un poco más en su relación. Y eso es más que nada por el cuerpo en desarrollo de Inu-chan.

Inuyasha estaba completamente rojo, pero sentía que su vida era maravillosa y se volteó para abrazar a Itachi.

—Entonces mi premio al ganar la competencia...

—Será tu primer beso —le completó Itachi, sintiéndose mucho más aliviado.

El que no lo pasaría para nada bien era Minato, que ya sentía la mirada fulminante de su esposo sobre si.


	28. 28º El ataque a Konoha

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **28/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**El ataque a Konoha.**

Las competencias finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. La vigilancia, gracias a la insistencia de Sesshomaru, había sido redoblada para evitar que personas innecesarias aparecieran en medio de los combates. Como es de esperarse, muchos pusieron problemas ante esto. No era normal que hubiera un par de ninjas en medio de las competencias, casi como guardianes.

—Creo que esto será un poco molesto para los chicos —dijo Minato, mirando desde la distancia.

—Pero es por el bien de todos. Si lo que dijo su esposo es cierto, ese hombre puede estar infiltrado aquí.

Como era de esperarse, se dio aviso inmediato al padre del amenazado por parte del sujeto que detectó Sesshomaru.

—La seguridad de todos los chicos es importante, Uchiha-san —dijo Sarutobi —, y si su hijo está en el ojo del enemigo, debe ser protegido como el miembro de la aldea que es.

—Concuerdo con las palabras de Sarutobi-sama, pero no sé si será necesario el que tanto equipo sea desplegado sólo por la custodia de unos cuantos chunnin.

—Eso no está en discusión, Danzou —le dijo el Hokage, con voz dura —. No quiero que alguien ajeno a la aldea se acerque a nuestros ninjas y ponga en peligro sus vidas, si está en nuestras manos el proteger el futuro de la Konoha.

Nadie más dijo nada, sabían que lo que el Hokage decía, es lo que se hacía, muy a la disconformidad del capitán de una de las divisiones de ANBU.

Las competencias personales empezaron, frente a la mirada de muchísimos aldeanos, ninjas y asistentes políticos de otras aldeas o países. Era importante el ver el poder de todos esos chunnin para poder saber en quien poner su confianza, en caso de que se necesitara en algún momento.

Sesshomaru había dejado a Rin en casa con Kushina, sabía que algo malo podría pasar y no quería que su hija también estuviera en peligro. El aire se sentía diferente y no le daba buena espina para nada. Además estaba ese hombre, el líder de la aldea de la arena, estaba bastante disconforme con la presencia de ese hombre. Olía a muerte y destrucción, y ya había visto como trataba a su hijo menor, casi como un arma al que estuviera manejando a su antojo. Según lo que había averiguado, el chico era iguala Naruto, tenía un demonio escondido en su interior y por ende un poder desbordante esperando el momento para salir a flote.

Dirigió su mirada al centro del estadio donde un grupo de chicos se paraba frente a su esposo para recibir las buenas suertes necesarias y que empezaran los combates.

A Naruto le tocaría el primer combate con el chico Hyuuga. Confiaba en que su hijo lo vencería, no por nada había entrenado hasta el agotamiento y tenía el apoyo de toda la gente que le conocía. El combate fue notable, claro, como era de esperarse la batalla se alargó por un buen rato y fue increíble. El poder de Naruto era increíble, mucho más después de que Minato le hubiera ayudado con el asunto del Kyuubi. Habían pasado noches enteras sin dormir, por que el demonio dentro del chico no le dejaba en paz, luego de que su esposo le hubiera incitado a compartir su poder con su hijo. Como era lógico, el demonio no daba su brazo a torcer, y fue ahí cuando Sesshomaru intervino. Amenazó al zorro maldito con que conocía la manera de eliminarlo sin dañar a su hijo y que no lo hacía, simplemente porque a Naruto le convenía que estuviera en su interior. El zorro estaba reticente, pero como viejo demonio, Sesshomaru se las arregló para hacer creer al demonio que podía hacerlo. Claro, él no sabía si eso era posible o no, porque de serlo, no perdería tiempo en hacerlo, aunque Naruto perdiera todo su poder en el proceso. Menos mal que el zorro de las nueve colas no sabía eso y terminó accediendo a las demandas del matrimonio y acordó apoyar a su contenedor en los momentos más necesarios.

Ahora estaba ahí, asentándole el último golpe al chico Hyuuga y ganando la competencia en el proceso. Uno de sus hijos ya era un Gennin.

Ahora venía la competencia de Inuyasha. Al chico le tocaría pelear con un adolecente de nombre Kabuto Yakushi. El chico en si no parecía muy fuerte, pero tenía la impresión que escondía algo. Seguramente ahora, que lo vería en medio de una batalla, podría saber de qué se trataba y quizás entender por qué sentía que el tipo no era más que un farsante.

La pelea empezó como esperaba. Inuyasha, siendo tan impulsivo como lo era, se lanzó al ataque y le dio con todo lo que pudo, como era de esperarse, el chico poco o nada pudo hacer contra el poder de su hijo, y claro, contra su fuerza demoniaca. No entendía como ese sujeto había pasado a esta etapa, y fue cuando empezó a barajar la idea de que el chico podía estar siendo ayudado desde adentro, o por sus propios compañeros de equipo, para poder seguir avanzando. El asunto era ¿Por qué?

La batalla terminó con Inuyasha como vencedor. Puso una mueca de desprecio cuando su hijo, en un acto completamente fuera de todo protocolo, saltó desde el estadio a las gradas donde sus demás compañeros esperaban su turno para combatir. Claro, el Uchiha estaba ahí y esperándolo como era lógico. En cuanto su hijo llegó a su lado le sostuvo y le besó con cuidado. Lo bueno es que estaban demasiado apartados como para que la gente les viera, pero él como el demonio que era, podía ver mucho más lejos, y para su desgracia, con demasiado detalle.

—Malditos mocosos hormonales.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sesshomaru-sama?

—Nada, Sarutobi.

Sesshomaru era el único que le llama de esa manera, pero al anciano no le molestaba. Sarutobi estaba seguro de que si el chico no le tuviera un mínimo de respeto, ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra.

Los combates siguieron como eran de esperarse. Uno a uno los ninjas de Konoha se enfrentaron a sus propios contrincantes y fueron saliendo los nuevos Gennin, dejando atrás a aquellos que tendrían que intentarlo en otra ocasión.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha estaba disfrutando al máximo su victoria. No había sido necesario el que le dijera nada a Itachi, porque en cuanto lo vio corrió a sus brazos y este lo recibió para darle por fin ese beso que por tanto tiempo esperaba.

— ¿Y? —Le dijo el mayor, divertido por la reacción de su chico — ¿Fue como esperabas que fuera?

—Mejor, de hecho —le abrazó con fuerza y sintió el abrazo de Itachi. —. Es cálido.

—Es lo que me trasmites.

Inuyasha le miró a los ojos. Había tanto que quería decirle en ese momento, pero no tenía las palabras ni la conciencia como para hacerlo. Sólo sabía que quería seguir disfrutando de sus besos.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Inu-chan.

Se volvieron a besar, ahora lejos de las miradas casi sorprendidas de los demás chunnin, que si bien sabían que algo se traían esos dos, no esperaban verlo de primera mano.

No se querían separar, pero una fuerte explosión los obligó a mirarse y luego correr a la salida del pasillo en donde se encontraban.

— ¡Sasuke!

El gritó de Naruto les hizo girar su rostro y vieron la cara de horror que tenía el rubio, luego, al igual que todos los demás, vieron como en el centro del estadio, donde deberían estar combatiendo Sasuke y Gaara, se encontraban varios ninjas de otra aldea. Sasuke estaba en el suelo, con una docena de kunais apuntándole, mientras que Gaara se encontraba en una esquina, agarrando su cabeza con fuerza.

—Demonios —Itachi trataba de encontrar un espacio entre los ninjas extranjeros para poder infiltrarse. Un sólo lugar para poder sacar a su hermano de ahí, pero no lo hallaba.

—Hay que sacar a los civiles de aquí —dijo un ninja que de la aldea, que se encontraba a pocos pasos de ellos.

—Yo iré con ellos, tú trata de ayudar a Sasuke —le dijo Inuyasha y se marchó rápidamente. Sabía que tenía que darle su espacio a Itachi para que analizara las cosas. Caminó rápidamente a su hermano y lo sostuvo del brazo. —Vamos. Itachi se encargará de Sasuke. Tenemos que ayudar a sacar a los civiles.

—Pero no puedo —dijo el rubio, viendo como uno de los ninjas de la otra aldea se acercaba a Sasuke —, no sé que pretenden.

—Sea lo que sea ustedes no se interpondrán en esto.

Los chicos vieron como Sesshomaru se acercaba a ellos.

—Pero, papá...

—Nada, Naruto. Irán a apoyar en el desalojo y se encargaran de proteger a los aldeanos. Ya hay gente que se encargara de sacar al mocoso Uchiha del aprieto en que se encuentra.

A los chicos no les quedaban muchas alternativas, así que sin más tuvieron que irse, cubrir puntos que estaban más vulnerables.

Sesshomaru se encaminó a la sección en donde se encontraba Minato. Cuando llegó lo vio combatiendo con el Kazekage de la arena. El hombre se le hacía extraño, no emitía las mismas energías que los demás, pero a la vez se le hacía familiar, como si lo hubiera visto en otra oportunidad.

— ¡Vete de aquí, Sesshomaru!

El grito de su esposo lo hiso saltar a tiempo, para que un par de serpientes no le alcanzaran. Entonces lo entendió.

— ¡Este es el tipo que va tras el Uchiha! —Le gritó, mientras reducía a cenizas a las serpientes, con la ayuda de sus látigos demoniacos — ¡No es el líder de la arena!

—Pero que hábil eres, demonio —dijo el hombre, mientras dejaba caer el sombrero de Kage y dejaba al descubierto su rostro pálido y serpentino.

—El sannin Orochimaru —dijo Minato — ¿A qué has venido?

—Mis intenciones son obvias, Lord Hokage —le dijo con burla.

—Pues tus intenciones tendrán que quedar en el olvido— Le dijo Sesshomaru, mientras saltaba en dirección al centro del estadio, cambiando a su forma demoniaca y espantando a la mayoría de los ninjas que estaban atacando a Sasuke —. Mocoso —le llamó. Haciendo que se descuidara por un segundo y recibiera un corte en el brazo —, más te vale no morir.

Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa de lado, mientras volvía a su posición inicial.

No fue para nada difícil el controlar a los ninjas de las aldeas vecinas, que se habían aliado para atacarlos. Sasuke sólo salió con un par de rasguños. Gaara había quedado inconsciente en una esquina del estadio, debido a la arremetida que le dio Sesshomaru, para que perdiera el sentido y el demonio en su interior no pudiera cobrar fuerza. Quizás el demonio dentro del pelirrojo hubiera tratado de tomar el control, pero la presencia de Sesshomaru lo mantuvo a ralla.

— ¡Papá!

El demonio volvió a su forma cuando Naruto llegó a él corriendo. Se veía compungido y lloroso.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?

—Mi padre... esta herido... no pueden ayudarlo.

Sesshomaru sintió como la sangre le hervía. No podía ser que ese idiota se hubiera dejado derrotar por el enemigo. Corrió a una velocidad absurda y llegó a la sima de las gradas en lo que se demora caer una hoja de su árbol.

Inuyasha se encontraba junto al cuerpo de Minato y sostenía su cabeza.

Minato estaba pálido, sus ojos rojos e irritados le demostraban que las cosas estaban muy mal. Sesshomaru se fijó en su cuerpo y vio la espada incrustada en su estomago, de lado a lado.

—Maldición —se acercó rápidamente y se agachó a su lado —. No te quedes dormido, Minato —le exigió con fuerza.

—Lo siento, bonito —le dijo el rubio, casi cerrando los ojos —. Cuida a los chicos.

—Abre los ojos, Minato —le dijo apretando los dientes, sintiendo como Inuyasha y Naruto sollozaban a su lado —. No puedes dejarnos, maldito.

—Creo que esta vez... no podré hacerte caso.

Los chicos veían con los ojos desencajados, como la mano de su padre caía al suelo, sin fuerza.

Sesshomaru lo veía sin poder entender como el tal Orochimaru había derrotado a su esposo. Él no se iba a dar por vencido. Se puso de pie y sacó la espada de su cinto. Esa maldita espada que despreció por ser inservible a la hora de la batalla.

—Apártate, Inuyasha —le dijo poniendo la espada frente a sus ojos y pudiendo ver los seres de la muerte que pretendían llevarse el alma de su esposo. Vio cuando Inuyasha se hizo a un lado y se dedicó a destruir hasta la última de esas criaturas.

Minato dio un suspiro lastimero y parecía que volvía a la vida, como si ahora durmiera profundamente.

— ¿Qué fue...? ¿Qué hizo? —La voz impresionada del líder de los Uchiha le hiso voltear y ver como muchos miembros del consejo estaban ahí en la tribuna.

— ¿Donde está el desgraciado de Orochimaru? —Dijo con la mirada fija en los demás. Se notaba altamente molesto.

—Muerto… —dijo Tsume Inuzuka —al igual que Sarutobi-sama.

— ¿El viejo? ¿Muerto? —Preguntó confundido, pero luego sintió como Minato se quejaba a su lado —Hay que llevarlo al hospital. Que le quiten la espada y le curen.

Los ninjas aparecieron de un momento al otro y se llevaron el cuerpo de Minato.

—Me gustaría saber que fue lo que hizo para que Lord Hokage reaccionara —Preguntó Danzo, con voz molesta. Se notaba que no estaba muy a gusto con que el hombre estuviera con vida.

—No tengo por qué responder a sus estúpidas preguntas —respondió Sesshomaru —. Y más les vale que no se acerquen a la habitación de Minato. Sólo yo o los chicos lo podemos ver.

—No tienes derecho...

—Claro que lo tengo —dijo Sesshomaru, cortando el reclamo de la anciana consejera de la aldea —Se hará con MI esposo lo que yo diga.

—Es nuestro líder —dijo Danzo.

—Y como dije antes... mi esposo. No permitiré que gente externa a nuestra familia se le acerque.

—Es inconcebible...

—Ya basta, Danzo —dijo Fugaku Uchiha, ya molesto por la falta de criterio de ese hombre —. Sesshomaru salvó la vida de nuestro líder, es su esposo y el único que puede decidir por él mientras se encuentre inconsciente —luego se giró para ver de frente al hombre de cabello plateado —. Le agradezco el que haya salvado a mi hijo.

Sesshomaru simplemente asintió. Tenía que ir a casa y encargarse de Kushina, para que Rin se encargara de sus deberes como medic nin. A simple vista se notaba que había muchos heridos, y qué decir de los muertos.


	29. 29º Recuperación

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **29/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Recuperación.**

Sesshomaru estaba realmente harto. Caminaba de un lado para el otro con Kushina en sus brazos, que como siempre trataba de agarrar un mechón de su largo cabello. Lo diferente de esta ocasión es que Inuyasha y Naruto estaban tras él como imanes. Lo que terminó por acabar con su poca paciencia fue la risa contenida desde la cama.

—Abre tu maldita boca para decir algo y te prometo que te devuelvo al otro mundo —le dijo a Minato, que desde la camilla, se divertía mirando todo lo que su pobre esposo estaba pasando.

—Yo no he dicho nada, Se-chan —le dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición —. Lo que pasa es que los chicos te adoran. Eres su ídolo ahora.

Sesshomaru miró a los chicos, que realmente le miraban con adoración, pero no podía decir en ningún caso que la situación le gustaba.

Vamos, ¿Por qué no los complaces y das una muestra de tus grandiosos poderes?

—Cállate, Minato —le ordenó con rabia —, no olvides que soy lo único que impide de que esos imbéciles que aun tienes en el consejo, entren a la habitación y te atosiguen.

—Por eso eres mi héroe —le dijo divertido, más aun con la cara de fastidio que puso su demoniaco amante.

—Y ustedes dos —les dijo a los chicos, que aun no dejaban de admirarlo —. No voy a volver a usar esa maldita espada. Por lo menos hasta que sea "realmente" necesaria.

—Pero, papá, nadie en la historia de Konoha a revivido a alguien —le decía Naruto, y Sesshomaru creía ver los ojos del rubio brillar como nunca.

—No lo reviví, Naruto. Minato aun no estaba muerto, simplemente eliminé a los demonios que querían llevarse su alma.

—Por eso eres genial, papá.

—Ya, basta los dos —dijo Sesshomaru, realmente asqueado de que los chicos le dieran tanta importancia a los dotes de un trozo de metal.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Konoha hubiera sido atacada, ahora Minato volvía a la casa y, para desgracia de Sesshomaru, una enfermera fue enviada desde el hospital para que le atendiera, ya que Rin aun estaba muy ocupada con todos los heridos de la guerra.

Ahora el problema mayor para Sesshomaru no era esa insulsa mujercita que usaba vestido corto y escote largo. No tenía problema con que hasta a los mocosos se les fueran los ojos viendo a la "enfermera", mucho menos que lo hiciera Minato. Además él no estaba celoso, para nada.

— ¿Necesita algo más, mi Hokage?

Minato vio incomodo como Sesshomaru apretaba los puños con fuerza. Como se contenía y no le saltaba encima a Reika, su enfermera. Era consiente de que la mujer le estaba coqueteando.

—Nada, gracias —le dijo para que la chica saliera de la habitación.

Sesshomaru vio salir a la "perra en celo" como la llamaba él, moviendo sus caderas con exageración.

¿Realmente creía esa puta que su esposo le haría algo de caso?

—Cierra la boca, estúpido —le dijo al verlo a la cara.

— ¿Sabes, amor? —Le dijo posando sus manos sobre su regazo —De todas las cosas que imaginé que podía pasar, el verte celoso no era una de ellas.

—No estoy celoso de esa… perra —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Oh, claro que lo esta —le dijo mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados —. Y no sabes como me calienta eso.

—Pues que "Reika" te ayude —dijo caminando a la salida.

— ¿Y estarías conforme con eso?

—Escúchame bien —le dijo llegando a la cama en menos de un segundo y lo sostenía por el cuello de su pijama —, si era zorra te llega a poner un dedo encima…

—Me encanta cuando te pones así —le dijo acercándolo por la cintura, haciendo que quedara a horacadas sobre él —. Sólo tú me calientas así, Se-chan.

Sesshomaru sonrió de lado y se dedicó a besar a Minato, mientras que este le devolvía el beso con devoción.

Minato quería ir más allá, pero un dolor en su costado le hizo detenerse.

—Aun estas débil, humano —le dijo Sesshomaru, pasando sus brazos por su cuello —. Eso es lo mano de estar con un ser tan enclenque.

—Ya veras que tan enclenque soy cuando este mejor.

Sesshomaru fue a rebatir eso cuando la puerta fue abierta y por ella aparecía Reika. La mujer los miraba impresionada y el Yokai sonrió de lado.

—Ya no son necesarios tus servicios, mujer —le dijo antes de dedicarse a besar a Minato con hambre, que pese a lo divertido que se sentía ante las reacciones de su esposo, no pudo evitar devolver el beso ansioso.

Inuyasha estaba apaciblemente dormido entre las piernas de su novio mientras que este le sostenía de la cintura para que no fuera a caer por su descuido desde la copa de ese árbol. Habían estado entrenando por mucho rato y luego de una buena sesión de besos y caricias, se pusieron a disfrutar de una buena vista y luego de un rato el menor se durmió.

Itachi miraba a la distancia y pensaba en todo lo bueno que venía para ellos en el futuro. Amaba a ese niño más que a nada, pero sería prudente y esperaría a que fuera mayor para hacer suyo su cuerpo. Por que su alma y corazón ya le pertenecían.

—Que bien —decía Sasuke mientras devoraba el cuello de su pareja que gemía en sus brazos.

—Sasuke —se removía entre las caricias de su pareja que no dejaba un espacio sin recorrer.

Habían ido a la casa de Sasuke con la escusa de que tenían que estudiar una misión, y en cuanto llegaron a la habitación del moreno este apresó a su novio contra la puerta y lo besó con desesperación. Era el único lugar fuera de la vista de los demás ninjas, y por sobre todo, de la mirada predadora de Sesshomaru.

Sasuke de verdad que estaba ansioso de tomar para si a Naruto, por eso siempre estaba buscando la oportunidad, pero tenían cientos de ninjas que cuidaban la integridad de los hijos del Hokage, y mucho más ahora, luego del ataque de Orochimaru, las fuerzas se habían rehabilitado lo suficiente como para fastidiarles la existencia.

—No sé si pueda aguantar mucho más —le dijo sosteniéndolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo en los labios.

—Pues controla tus instintos, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ambos jóvenes se congelaron al escuchar la voz de Fugaku tras la puerta.

—Demonios —exclamó el moreno, mientras ocultaba su cara en el cuello de su pareja.

Naruto sólo rió nervioso ante esto y acaricio la cabeza de su amor.

Al parecer todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para que ellos no tuvieran sexo a temprana edad.

Minato veía como sus hijos maldecían por lo bajo cuando entraron a la casa, mientras él se dedicaba a hacerle caras graciosas a Kushina.

Sesshomaru entró en la sala y luego de bufar algo que realmente no fue entendido por nadie, sostuvo del brazo a ambos chicos y los sacó de la habitación para llevarlo a la habitación que compartía con su esposo.

Inuyasha y Naruto estaban de brazos cruzados, mirando de manera incomoda a un lado cada uno, para no tener que mirar a su padre a la cara. Sabían perfectamente que su padre era capaz de ver mas allá de lo que los demás veían.

—Bien… ¿Quien empieza? —dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando a ambos fijamente.

—No sé a que te refieres —le dijo Naruto.

—Nada que reportar —contestó Inuyasha.

—Veo —dijo parándose y caminando alrededor de los chicos, que se movieron un poco incómodos por el escrutinio —apestan a Uchiha —dijo con desagrado —. Si bien pueden tener a los idiotas esos como pareja, está terminantemente prohibido que hagan algo más.

— ¡Aja! —Dijo Naruto dándose vuelta y apuntándolo —Fuiste tú el que convenció al padre de Sasuke para que nos vigilaran.

—Y veo que seguramente interrumpió en el momento preciso.

Naruto se puso completamente rojo ante el comentario, mientras que Inuyasha sonreía de lado.

— ¿Y tú de que te ríes? —Le preguntó el rubio.

—Eres un mocoso que no aguanta nada.

—Tú tampoco te salvas, Inuyasha —le dijo el mayor —. Llegaste azorado y molesto, por lo que imagino que quisiste algo que el Uchiha no te dio. Y por su bien físico espero que siga así.

— ¡Yo no le pedí nada! —Grito abochornado.

—Creo que aun no entienden que hay un tiempo para todo —dijo resoplando —. Díganme ¿Qué harían con un bebé mientras aun no se pueden hacer responsables de ustedes mismos?

—Yo no corro ese peligro, papá —le dijo Naruto.

—Según sé, llevas un demonio en tu interior, Naruto. El que puedas quedar preñado no es tan descabellado, y las posibilidades siempre estas —miró a Inuyasha que no podía estar mas rojo. —. Y tú deja de pensar en el proceso de concepción de esos niños, por que eso no pasará por ahora. Así tenga que amenazar a los Uchiha para que mantengan sus manos fuera de ustedes.

—Pero, papá.

—Nada —dijo molesto por la actitud de los chicos —. Si ellos no lo hacen por las buenas le exigiré a su padre que los mande a una misión fuera de la aldea por tiempo indefinido. Y saben muy bien que él no me dirá que no.

Naruto barajaba las posibilidades de poder estar con Sasuke, y se daba cuenta poco a poco que eso no pasaría si seguía en la aldea con todos alrededor de él. Fue entonces que una gran idea pasó por su mente. Sólo tenía que calcular bien, pedir algo que no le negarían sus padres y convencer a su padrino que se los llevara, a él y a Sasuke, por un tiempo indeterminado para entrenar.

Inuyasha por su lado solo se maldecía, por que efectivamente él quería estar con Itachi, pero su novio tenía claro que no lo poseería sino hasta un par de años más, en que su cuerpo fuese lo suficientemente maduro como para albergar a su hijo. Por que eso sí lo habían hablado. Si Sesshomaru pudo engendrar a Kushina, él estaba seguro que podría darle un hijo al amor de su vida.

Sesshomaru los miró a los dos. Sabía que los chicos eran inteligentes y se las arreglarían para faltar a las reglas, pero él estaría ahí para impedir el que arruinaran sus vidas. O eso es lo que planeaba.

Fin


	30. 30º Epílogo

**Dame tu amor y otra oportunidad**

**Resumen**: Sesshomaru tiene que salvara a quien lleva su sangre y quien es la misión que le encomendó su padre. Por lo que atravesará un pozo y este lo llevará a un lugar donde pueda encontrar una nueva oportunidad.

**Categorías**: Inuyasha, Naruto

**Personajes**: Inuyasha, Minato Namikaze (Yondaime), Sesshomaru, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Géneros**: Acción, Humor, Romance.

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Crossover, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Lemon.

**Capítulo: **30/30

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers**: Ninguno de los personajes o descripciones de estos me pertenecen, sólo la situación en que los ubicó para mi propia diversión y de quienes lo leen.

**Epílogo**

Los años se llevaban consigo todo.

La familia Namikase había crecido considerablemente. Hace unos años Minato se había propuesto que necesitaban otro hijo para restablecer muy bien su clan. Sesshomaru había estado de acuerdo, por que Minato se lo pidió justo cuando estaban en medio de una fuerte sesión de sexo y su mente no estaba precisamente en las mejores condiciones. Tuvieron dos hijos mas, niños ambos, a los que llamaron Arata y Chie. Ambos eran dos gotas de agua, rubios como su padre y con los ojos dorados de su papá. Minato había dicho que eran niños de oro, por que la piel bronceada también la tenían, lo que los hacía ver realmente maravillosos.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían casado hace años. Ahora contaban con treintaitrés años Naruto y Sasuke treintaicuatro. Tenían un hijo al que llamaron Minato y que a estas alturas tenía doce años. Y era el mayor, ya que luego de él tuvieron a Kaede, que era la luz de los ojos de Sasuke, y que a sus siete años conseguía lo que quería de su padre con el simple hecho de mirarlo con cariño. Naruto veía eso y recordaba cuando él mismo lo hacía para conseguir algo de sus padres, pero en especial de Sesshomaru.

Itachi e Inuyasha no esperaron mucho para casarse, ya que en cuanto el menor cumplió los dieciséis y tenía la edad necesaria para casarse, lo hicieron para unir sus vidas para siempre. Habían esperado hasta su matrimonio para consumar su amor y para su virtud o desgracia fu ese mismo día en que engendraron a su primer hijo. Kin tenía 21 años y estaba casada con un terrateniente de la región y tenía una pequeña hija de un año y medio.

El segundo hijo de ambos tenía dieciocho años y se llamaba Sesshomaru, claro que a él sí le llamaba Se-chan, como su abuelo Minato llamaba a su esposo, por que si en algún momento de la historia alguien se atrevía a llamar así al Yokai, no le quedarían ganas de seguir viviendo. Se-chan era un ninja destacado y estaba secretamente enamorado de su primo Minato. Ambos lo estaban, pero como él era el mayor tenía que dar el ejemplo. Aun así no sabía cuanto tendría que esperar para revivir la historia de amor de sus abuelos.

Por ultimo Itachi e Inuyasha tenían una bebita de casi ocho meses a la que llamaron Mikoto, que era la favorita del clan Uchiha, en donde la familia vivía.

Kushina fue la mejor estudiante de Rin y Sakura, quienes le enseñaron como ser la mejor Medic nin de Sunagakure.

¿Alguien le advirtió a Sesshomaru que la belleza de su hija podría acarrear el que el Kasekage de la arena se enamorara perdidamente de ella?

Evidentemente eso es algo que nadie se esperaba. Claro, todos comprendían que la chica, al ser la única mujer de la familia, y la protegida de la aldea, se convertiría en una niña mimada y orgullosa. No esperaron que fuese eso mismo lo que atrajera al hombre que era catorce años mayo que ella, pero que puso su propia aldea a sus pies. Ahora sólo faltaba que la caprichosa mujer le diera el sí para casarse, cosa que pasaría dentro de poco, ya que la mujer ni a sus padres les había confesado que estaba embaraza. Mucho menos a su pareja. Dejaría ese ínfimo detalle para después de la boda.

— ¿En que piensas? —Le preguntó Minato a su esposo, mientras este miraba como los mellizos se iban a la academia.

—Creo que la rutina me acostumbró a esta vida.

—Dijiste lo mismo dos veces —le dijo divertido —. Creo que lo hemos hecho bien, ¿Verdad?

—Yo lo he hecho bien, tú sólo presumes de lo que no haces.

—Si presumiera no te hubiera hecho gritar anoche —le dijo moviendo las cejas, mientras volteaba a su esposo y lo besaba profundamente.

—Sí, es verdad. Creo que ser un anciano te sirve para algo.

— ¡Ey! Yo no estoy viejo.

—Tienes casi setenta.

—Y soy aun muy codiciado.

—Claro —dijo moviendo la cabeza y besándolo luego.

Sesshomaru sabía que los años no pasaban en vano. Su esposo envejecía con cada día y él aparentaba la edad de un hombre de treinta años, como mucho. Claro, que a ellos no les molestaba, y la gente de la aldea, al pasar cada generación, se iban acostumbrando a ello. El asunto es que Minato moriría inevitablemente y él no lo haría. Pero lo había decidido y tenía todo planeado. Él no viviría sin su esposo, y cuando este partiera, él partiría con él. La espada de su hijo le serviría. Sabía que Inuyasha pensaba en lo mismo y le ayudaría cuando ese día llegara, por que él mismo repetiría sus pasos cuando Itachi muriera. Sólo esperaba que sus hijos estuvieran todos bien protegidos cuando ese día llegara, para que nada le quedara pendiente.

—Vamos adentro —le dijo Minato, atrayéndolo de sus pensamientos —. Te quiero en la cama antes de que tenga que ir a trabajar.

—Deberías de dejar eso en algún momento —le dijo siguiéndolo.

—Claro que lo haré, sólo estoy esperando que Naruto tenga un hijo más y le daré mi puesto. Es el mejor para el cargo… a no ser que tú…

—Olvídalo, eso es completamente estúpido —dijo atrayendo para un beso —. Esta aldea sólo los tiene a ustedes adentro, sino no me interesaría en lo más mínimo.

—Lo sé —dijo el hombre divertido —, por eso te amo, y te amaré hasta el día de mi muerte.

—Yo también —le dijo con sinceridad, algo que había aprendido a interpretar hace años —, también te amo.

Fin


End file.
